Signed, SEALed, delivered
by mathisson
Summary: Edward, a Navy SEAl receives a letter that isn't intended for him. Intending only on getting the letter into the proper hands, he finds that the girl on the other side of the pen is closer than he thinks. Bella is a single girl who was only trying to befriend a sailor, what she gets is so much more. AH and HEA as always.
1. Chapter 1

Signed, SEALed, delivered

Chapter 1

EPOV

I will never get used to the heat of this desert. The sand blew almost constantly, landing in places you didn't want to think about. The scorpions were so damn big they could carry off a sewer rat. Dehydration was a constant enemy we battled every day. There was a reason why plants didn't grow in the sand. They just forgot to share that information with the human race. Water was sparse, and clean water was even harder to find. However, that didn't stop the medics from dunking soldier's face first into puddles to keep the heat stroke away.

With this last patrol safely tucked under my belt, I was looking forward to a luke warm shower and a bed that wasn't much more than a bunch of sticks and a wool blanket duct taped together. It was home for now, for a few more months that is.

Fifteen minutes and two bottles of water later, I was back and about to collapse when I noticed my mail had been delivered. It had been weeks since I had been close enough to any town for mail to reach me. Even with e-mail, sometimes certain events occurred preventing us from contacting the people we love back home. My family was well aware of this-a term we referred to as River City. It happened when we either had to keep silent or someone had died in action. The last time I was here, a SEAL's wife found out about her husband's death from his Facebook page as the web traveled quicker than the Navy. Since then, the rule has applied. This time it was due to some insurgents that had gotten a little too close to the gate.

Slowly, I began to thumb through the stack. Even here, in this god forsaken desert, junk mail found me. Trashing the offer to reduce my mortgage and a lawn care service that wanted to offer me a free tree trimming, I sorted the various envelopes one by one.

Mom

Mom

Mom again

My sister, Alice

Mom again

Alice again

Isabella Swan

Alice

Wait...

I didn't know any Isabella Swan, so I tossed the pale yellow envelope with the others, I was just too tired to even read my own mother's letter right now. I didn't even make it under the covers before sleep took over.

When I woke the next morning-or was it afternoon-there was a whole new stack of mail waiting for me. I decided that once I had some food and another shower I would tackle it. If I knew my mother, like I thought I did, she was nearly in panic mode.

When I had first joined the military, she cried for days. She just knew I would go off and get myself killed. If that wasn't hard enough for her, when I was selected as a Navy SEAL, she nearly lost her mind.

Why do this to my mom you ask? It's all my brother's fault. He said I wouldn't make it through hell week. He still won't admit he was wrong, even though he had me run his players through some drills the last time I was home.

Emmett had gone pro until a nasty accident shattered his knee. He went back home, married his high school sweetheart, and now they have three kids. That was something I would love to have, but more than likely it will never happen. The men on my SEAL team that came in married, all are now divorced. I want forever.

Emmett was all jock. I was all brain. My father wanted me to follow in his footsteps and be a doctor. I still could, if I wanted to, not that I do mind you, but I could.

With a bottled water in hand, I got comfortable and started reading my mail. My mother's first letter basically told me what she always tells me. Stay safe and if I get killed, I'm grounded.

My sister's was the same as well. Alice was complex. She is five years younger than me and has two settings, off or super-fast. She was into everything growing up, cheerleading, student council, and prom committee. She is the most upbeat and genuine person you will ever meet. She is also obsessed with being in love. She falls fast and hard, only to fall out just as fast and with the battle scars to prove it. Emmett and I have had to have more "talks" with men who treated her like shit than I can count. She just finished opening up a clothing store in Seattle and has now decided she has to meet the perfect man. She and Rosalie, Emmett's wife, have been actively signing her up for speed dating and all of those internet dating websites.

Whatever happened to going out and having fun?

The women in my life were too much. They needed someone who was less dramatic and more relaxed. Someone who could get them to let their hair down. I needed a girl like that...

Finally, I opened the letter from Isabella Swan. The return address indicated she lived in Tacoma, Washington, not far from my parents if I remembered correctly.

Hey,

I hate the way we left things. I know I said I would be there for you no matter what happened. It scared me that you started asking for information that I wasn't comfortable in giving you.

I stopped reading and grabbed the envelope, suddenly discovered why this letter was so bizarre.

Edwin Cullan

UNIT 3623

AFPO, Afghanistan.

It was my address, but clearly someone else's name, although, it was oddly close. I shoved the letter back inside the envelope and slid my boots on. I would find this Edwin guy and give him his letters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

EPOV

As I crossed the compound, I took in the sights that had become the norm for all of us here. A group of guys were picking up a game of basketball, others were writing a song and singing it poorly, and some were working out with the wind and sand swirling around them...as I said the norm.

"Afternoon, Cullen."

"Hey, Yorkie, how's it going?"

Yorkie had been here for about three months and he was the scariest type of soldier. The kind who wanted to see some action, to stare the insurgents in the face. Guys like him had imaginary battle scenes they told their buddies about back home. The ones where they took on twelve guys, while in reality they pissed their pants and hid in the fucking sand until the shooting stopped. He bragged that he wanted to be a SEAL, be the baddest of the bad. We all knew he wouldn't make it past the front gate of training.

"Not bad, see any action this time?

"No, thank God."

The last thing I wanted to see were bullets flying over my head. I wanted to do my time and then get the fuck out of here. I had plans for when I returned to the states, big ones, plans that had nothing to do with sand, heat, or fucking crawling insects.

"So, is your sister dating anyone yet?"

His words stopped me in my tracks. Just before we had gone on patrol this last time, he came into the area where I was skyping my Aunt and sister. He took one look at Alice and jizzed himself. Once I said goodbye to them, I made it quite clear to him to keep his fucking mind and hands off my little sister, the sole of my boot can be very intimidating.

"Listen, Yorkie, I told you before, my sister better not cross your mind."

It was no secret around here that my sister was very pretty. She was also a complete pain in the fucking ass, but I loved her, and it was my duty, as her older brother, to protect her.

I would hate to have to kill one of these fuckers with my bare hands, but I would if they tried to hurt her.

I took a seat at one of the empty computer desks, logged in, and started a global search for an Edwin Cullan. I looked in every branch of service, including the Coast Guard, but found nothing. There wasn't any Edwin Cullan presently in active duty. I looked at the retired records and did find an Edwin Cullan, however according to the records he would be roughly one hundred and nine.

With only one thing left to do, I grabbed the letter and wrote one of my own.

Dear Ms. Swan,

My name is Edward Cullen. I know you don't know me, but I received your letter by mistake when I returned from a recent mission. I apologize, that I didn't pay attention to the name on the envelope before opening it. I read only a few lines before I questioned who you were, and it was when I checked the address that I noticed you had sent it to someone else. My sad news doesn't end there, I wanted to do the right thing and make sure your Edwin got his letter. However, after searching the entire military database, I have come up with only one man who had the name you addressed the envelope to. I don't know how to say this any other way except that, Edwin Cullan died many years ago. I am truly sorry this happened to you. Please accept my apology for opening the letter, but you have to admit the names are very similar. I wish you luck in finding the man you meant to read your words. If I can be of any further assistance in finding your Edwin, please don't hesitate to mail me back or better yet, we could move with the times, and I'll enclose my email address here in Afghanistan.

Sincerely,

Edward Cullen

I don't know why I wrote down my email address, since this was designed to be the end. However, it would serve to be the best thing I had ever done.

I placed Isabella's letter in an envelope before tossing it in the outgoing mail bin.

I hated the thought that anyone could be as cruel as to lie to a young girl. A girl who perhaps gave away her heart, or heaven forbid, her virginity, only to have this person laugh before boarding a plane to a new destination and a new girl.

Returning to my tent, I finished going through the rest of my mail. Afterward, I decided to shoot my brother a quick email. Emmett and I were Irish twins, born less than a year apart. Our closeness and competition started literally at birth and hasn't stopped since.

As I logged on to my laptop, I decided to take my own advice and google Edwin Cullan as a civilian. What I found nearly made me see red.

USA Today Fraud Report:

Officials revealed today that a major identity theft ring has been uncovered. This particular organization was headed by James Hunter, 45, a former computer programmer for Morgan, Foss, &amp; Rossi. A security system company that designs programs for national banks around the globe.

Reports allege that Hunter created a fictitious website targeting single females, Love in Uniform. The reports indicated that thousands of unsuspecting young men and women visited the website in the hopes of finding love with a man or woman currently serving in the US Military. Hunter would assign each of them a fictitious soldier, complete with an email and an address in Afghanistan. Examples of the 'soldiers' names are Edwin Cullan and Elizabeth Masen. Several victims reported that Hunter sent them an email stating their 'soldier' was being deployed. After a few days, an urgent email would be received that their 'soldier's' family was in trouble and that monetary help was needed. Promises were made for a complete pay back within seventy-two hours. Once the account numbers or actual money transfers had occurred, the email address would then become inactive. At the time of his arrest, Hunter was reported to have scammed more than two million dollars. He is currently being held without bond in an undisclosed location. Studies show that women between the ages of 22 and 35 are prime targets for identity theft.

I couldn't believe someone would use people's emotions like that. I quickly typed an email to my brother. With the news that Alice going on dating websites, I didn't want this to happen to her.

Em,

Hey bro, attached is an article I found while I was looking for some information for a friend. I heard that Alice has been trying to find Mr. Right using the internet and I want you to tell her to be careful. I hope to be home in a few months, so be ready for an ass kicking.

Kiss Rose and the kids for me and tell them I miss them. Also, make sure to tell Mom I'm doing fine and can't wait to see her.

Love,

Edward

I hit send, and then shut down my laptop. As much as I hated this fucking heat, I needed to get in a run. With my boots laced, I joined the other idiots as we circled the tents. All in all, it was a mile around if you stuck to the trail. The new guys could be seen sporting running shoes, only to find they had little protection from the intense heat the sand seemed to absorb. When I first got here, I'd put my ear buds in and try to listen to music. It wasn't too long before I threw them away from all the goddamn sand that collected in them, not to mention they quit working. I had my sister send me a new pair and they stay inside a plastic bag in my foot locker.

I could feel the sun's heat as it pelted down on my back and the clink of my dog tags keeping rhythm for me where my music used to. As I ran, my mind wondered to Isabella-what does she do? Is she a student, a mother, or both? Does she have an older brother to watch over her? From what little I had read of her letter, and the news report, she at least thought she had someone over here.

I noticed Yorkie trying to pass me on my left, so it was time to school the little fucker. As he ran alongside me, I took a quick left and hurdled over one of the air-conditioning units for the infirmary. When Emmett and I were in high school, we would take turns trying to outdo the other while playing football with the neighborhood kids. When Emmett went pro, I worked his ass hard before tryouts. Yorkie was no match for me. He screamed like a little bitch when his shin hit the cover of the unit. I didn't take the time to stop and see if he was alright, fucker deserved that one for just thinking about Alice.

~~**SSD**~~

Things had been quiet for the past two weeks; too quiet if you ask me. Emmett had written me back, telling me that he and dad had given Alice and Rose a strong talking to. Seems the news report had also made it to my father's desk. If you think I'm protective of Alice, he's a hundred times worse. As his only daughter, she may have him wrapped around her finger, but he protects that finger with his life. Curiosity had gotten the better of me and I wondered if anything new was out about that sleaze, James Hunter. As I signed onto my laptop, I was surprised to see I had mail. Maybe something had happened in the last eight hours since I last heard from home. I was even more surprised, and very delighted, to see an email from Isabella.

To: Cullen, Edward. LT.

From: justbella

Dear Mr. Cullen,

First, let me say thank you for your service. I cannot imagine how difficult it is for you and your men to be so far away from your families. I wish you a safe return and if you need anything stateside, it would be my honor to assist you.

As for the letter, I'm happy to let you know that you were not the one to deliver the bad news to me. The day before I received your thoughtful letter, I was visited by someone from the Federal Prosecutor's office. Mr. Black, who arrived at the worst possible time as my mother's bridge club was about to meet, filled me in on all of the ghastly details. Mr. Black insisted I refer to him as Jacob, however, I knew my mother and her friends were listening in the next room. My mother, Renee, is of the firm belief that we address others with respect and reverence, therefore, he remained Mr. Black and not Jacob. Once he excused himself, leaving behind his business card, she cornered me telling me he was such a handsome man and that he had to be interested in me because he left his contact information. Mr. Cullen, the man was in his fifties, although with what you shared with me about the age of Edwin Cullan, maybe she's right, as I clearly attract aged men. Oh dear, I hope I haven't offended you. If you are of an advanced age, I mean no disrespect.

It's just, my mother can be so infuriating when all I hear day after day is if I was more well-rounded I could attract the attention of a fine young man. What my mother doesn't seem to understand is the men around my age aren't interested in what a girl's IQ is, but more in her bra size and how quickly he can separate her from her panties. Nothing ever seems good enough for her, no matter how I dress or how many society chairs I occupy, it's never enough. My brother, Jasper, just happen to stop by at the same time that Mr. Black was leaving. He isn't related to me by blood though. His mother, my father's secretary, died of ovarian cancer when he was three. He came to live with us when his father couldn't be located. My father, who is a prominent attorney here in Washington, filed all of the paperwork and he's been with us ever since.

Jasper questioned why I felt the need to contact such a website, to seek such drastic measures to find a person of the opposite sex. If I'm being honest, and trust me Mr. Cullen, honesty is extremely important to me; I just wanted something, someone...different. I wanted to at least talk with someone who has done something they enjoy, not out of obligation or social advantage, but something that makes them truly happy.

When I first began conversing with Mr. Cullan, or Mr. Hunter as it now seems, he presented himself as a small town farm boy. His tales of adventure had him joining the Navy in order to see the world, along with finding cultures he had only read about. He was real, he was simple, and he was exactly the type of person I wanted to befriend. He even sent me a picture of a sandy-haired young man, sitting atop a tractor complete with a cowboy hat and flannel shirt. I now know he obtained that image from a simple google search. He even told me he was falling in love with me, which should have been my first clue. How in the world can you fall in love with a man you've never spoken to or conversed with outside of email?

My suspicions started when he told me he was shipping out on a secret mission. Three days later, I received a telegram informing me that his mother had been in an accident and the state was stepping in to take his younger siblings into foster care. With his current mission in full progress, he wasn't in the position to come home to take care of them. He needed to get his aunt a plane ticket, but his credit card was expired. He swore he would get the money to me in a few days. I asked for a phone number for the county his family was in. I told him I would go to my father and have him intercede on his behalf. That was the last email I ever received from him. I was worried something had happened, so as you know, I sent a handwritten letter instead.

I told Jasper everything, feeling like such an idiot. But you know what? He told me he completely understood why I did it. He didn't like it of course, but he understood. Jasper is being pressured to join my father's firm, but being a lawyer isn't something he wants to do. His real career choice, his dream job, well let's just say it would give our parents a massive heart attack. When he confessed what he wanted to be, and I'm sorry, but I swore to him I wouldn't tell a soul, he also reminded me that Maria, his girlfriend, wouldn't be happy either. Maria is the daughter of one of my father's partners at the firm. Where Jasper is a calm and patient man, Maria is a brash and, dare I say, bitchy girl? Her parents have given her everything she has ever demanded and now, it seems, she expects the same from Jasper.

He confided in me that she has started to, not so subtly, hint that she is ready for him to propose. I questioned him if this was something he wanted to do, but when he failed to respond, I had my answer. Maria may have my parents believing that she is the perfect wife for Jasper. but I know that my brother doesn't love her. Now, maybe that isn't an issue for her, maybe I should have introduced Maria to James, they both seem to have one goal in common.

Mr. Cullen, this letter has given you more information than I think you bargained for, I apologize, but I do tend to ramble which is another personality trait my mother frowns upon. I will completely understand if you find me a complete lunatic and want no further contact with me, or if you are happily married, engaged, or in a relationship of any sort, I don't judge, I completely understand and please send my praises to your significant other as you are truly a kind man. They are lucky to have you in their life.

With best wishes and gratitude,

Bella Swan

PS.

I do prefer to be addressed as Bella. The few friends I have call me that. My mother, of course, hates that I prefer it. She stands firmly stating she gave birth to Isabella. I do question if the majority of us don't like our Christian names due to the fact we hear it nearly every day. I associate it with eating corn with every meal, after a while you never want to see corn again.

I smiled sitting back on my bunk, reading and re-reading her words. Picturing in my mind this young girl with a plaid skirt, knee socks, black rimmed glasses, and braces. I had no idea how old she was, but by the maturity of her words and the fact her mother was trying desperately to couple her off, she had to be of at least college age. As I clicked the button to reply to her email, I couldn't help but feel relief that this Jacob Black had been of no interest to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

EPOV

To: Justbella

From: Cullen, Edward. LT

Subject: Re: Thank You

Dear Bella,

I hope that I'm not taking any liberties by addressing you as Bella. I got the impression you shared that information with a consent clause, however if I'm reading something into your words, I will refrain in the future. If we are to continue to correspond, and I sincerely hope we do, I will only call you Bella if you will call me Edward. Since you shared a little about yourself, I feel the need to be honest with you.

I noticed that your address is Tacoma, Washington. My family resides in Seattle, so we're practically neighbors. You say that your father is a lawyer and he desires your brother to join his firm, this is something I can completely understand. My father is the Chief of Staff at Harborview Medical Center. He has made his desire for me to follow in his footsteps quite clear. However, unlike your father, mine is proud of the career choice I made. Perhaps Jasper would be surprised by your father's reaction, if he told him what he wanted to be. I must say, Bella, your loyalty to your brother is commendable, and yet it had me pondering dozens of job choices ranging from a security guard to a drag queen. Hey, if he does want to be a drag queen, he can always call my sister, she just opened a fashion boutique. I bet she would give him a BIG discount.

My mother is a lot like yours. She's a member of a number of boards, although she doesn't play bridge, she's got a great poker face. She holds a monthly book club supposedly discussing classic literature, but my father is certain they discuss BDSM. My parents have been happily married for over twenty-five years. I pray that someday I will find a girl who will complete me as much as my parents do for each other. There, that answered a question you didn't really ask me. I have no wife, no girlfriend or boyfriend. I would like to explore that one day, but I know that with me being here it makes it difficult to date. Most of the men in my unit who came in married are either divorced or separated. It's one thing for someone to say they will wait for you, it's entirely another for them to actually do it. So for now, I remain single.

Let's see...What can I tell you about me, the person? Well, I'm twenty-five...speaking of age, I'm assuming that you are older than eighteen or this guy, Hunter, has more legal trouble than he can handle. I love music, most every genre, but my love of rap is limited. I play the piano, although if my men were to find that out I would never hear the end of it, so for now, it's our secret. I'm just your average guy-tall, brown hair and green eyes. When I'm back in Seattle, I live with my parents, because I'm saving every dime I make so that when this military life is over I can do what I dream of doing. Growing up, my brother, Emmett and I always tried to out fool each other. I was around seven when I began to scribble on corners of discarded envelopes and left over take out napkins. My mother caught on to my talent and purchased me a case of sketch pads. My drawings have become more and more detailed as I grow older. When I was fifteen, my brother and I went to a state football championship game. While we were stopped at this roadside diner, I noticed that next to it was this little tattoo shop. Our friends dared me and Emmett to go inside. We knew we couldn't actually get a tattoo, but from the moment I stepped inside that shop I knew what I wanted to be.

When I get out of the Navy, I want to open my own tattoo shop placing my drawings forever on the skin of people and have my art travel around the world. I wanted to have a business degree before I opened my shop, however due to the fact that my brother and I are so competitive, when he was drafted his senior year of college by the Seahawks, I spouted off that I was going to become a Navy SEAL. Emmett laughed at me and said I wouldn't make it past hell week. Since I'm writing you from Afghanistan, we know who came out on top. I've seen some amazing things and some horrific things, but I wouldn't trade those experiences for anything.

Now, let me ask you, what do you want to be when you grow up? A ballerina? A construction worker? The possibilities are endless, don't let your fear of what your parents will think cloud your dreams unless you want to be a drug dealer when you grow up. Well, I've talked about my family, what haven't I covered? Oh yeah...My sister, Alice is the baby of the family. She's pretty, and not because her older brother is saying that, she really is. She's one of those people that has so much happiness that it just seems to pour out of her. She surrounds herself with positive people and she brings such joy to those around her. Her only downside is that she falls in, what she calls, "love" far too easily. She has laid her heart on the line time and time again only to get it broken. I envy her in a way. She's at least, willing to put herself out there; most people I know aren't that willing.

My brother is married to a wonderful woman named, Rosalie. They are complete opposites, but it totally works for them. Where he is muscular and athletic, asthe former defensive end for an NFL team should be, she is a complete klutz. The girl can trip over air. While he's considered a heart throb according to People Magazine, she's the poster child for the girl next door. It took over a year for her to agree to let him take her for a cup of coffee. She worked in the library, and he had a term paper due, but the book he needed was checked out at the one by our house. He walked in and there she was with her hair in braided pigtails and clothes two sizes too big. He said she had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He went back every day and time after time she turned him down. He went in this one particular afternoon when she was supposed to be working to find that she was home sick. The guy who was working for her told my brother that if he was playing some sick twisted game with Rosalie, he would kick the shit out of him. He also told Emmett that Rose was always turning him down because she didn't understand why he was even giving her a second glance. Once my brother told his side of the story, the guy (who actually walked Rose down the aisle) helped to get Rose to say yes to him. When Emmett was drafted, Rose broke up with him, worried that he would cheat on her with a cheerleader. When my brother came home that night, he sat in our kitchen and cried. It took several weeks of Emmett sending flowers and letters, however when he was out of ideas for ways to get her back, Alice suggested having the people she feared the most talk to her. Emmett loaded up as many cheerleaders as he could find and went to the library where Rose worked. After she was told what a perfect gentlemen Emmett was and how he talked so much about this girl he was in love with, they knew he was off limits. Rose took him back the next week. Right before he was injured, he proposed to her during halftime on national TV. Now they have three children, whom I never get to see, but am going to spoil completely rotten when I get back. Emmett is now the defensive coach for the Seahawks and says he loves his job more than when he played.

So, tell me the truth, were there really no sparks between you and Mr. Black? Come on, I know how those older men can be-throwing money at pretty young girls, making you feel like a million bucks. Just be careful Bella, make sure your dad checks him out and makes sure he isn't married.

I think by the sheer size of this email that I'm the rambler now. I did enjoy hearing about your family and I hope you enjoyed hearing about mine. I have a meeting that I have to attend in a few minutes, but I look forward to your next letter.

Sincerely,

Edward

I hit send, then stared at the now blank screen. I blinked several times thinking she would be able to read and respond in a matter of seconds. I hadn't shared this much with anyone in a very long time. Bella Swan seemed like the kind of girl I could hang out and have beers with or take to the symphony. She would be happy with either activity.

My meeting concerned information regarding some questionable activity that had been reported. We would be doing another patrol soon. Three hours later, I was dragging my feet back to my cot, but decided to check my email one last time before getting as much sleep as I could.

TO: Cullen, Edward. LT

From: Justbella

RE: I want to be Barbie.

Dear Edward,

Wow...I did as you asked and the world didn't end. My mother had me believing that bad things would happen if I was disrespectful to others. Yes, I did give you permission, actually I requested that you call me Bella. To answer your question, my answer, completely tongue-in-cheek, I want to be Barbie. She has everything, even two boys who fight for her, Ken and GI Joe.

But seriously, I'm twenty-three and I have my Master's degree. I know twenty-three and a Master's degree? Well, I've always been an overachiever. In high school, I took as many college level classes as I could so that when I graduated I was considered a sophomore in college. I also found loopholes in the rules to graduate college. I tested out of as many classes as I could and took summer classes every year. Just this past June, I graduated with my Masters in design. Not the fashion avenue that your sister took, but interior design. I work alongside, at least that's what I hope to do, builders and architects to create dream homes and business offices. I actually sent my resume out to hundreds of firms across the country, only to have an interview in a few weeks with a local designing firm. I haven't told my mother about the job, because I know she wouldn't approve. As much as I would love to get away from my mother, I like the idea of being in Washington.

I love everything about the area we live in. I love the weather, the restaurants, and people...just everything. I'm also taking some liberty here and assuming that you and your brother have the same last name? If that is correct, then I've met him while attending classes. He was in a nutrition class I took for an elective. I only knew it was him because all the jocks were talking about him. You're right...he is athletic, and although he may be pleasing to the eye, he just didn't do anything for me.

I told my brother what you said about telling my parents about his career choice and he has decided to put his dream into action so to speak. He is actively searching for a place to do just that. I'm sorry I'm being all elusive, but I did give my word after all. Your family seems wonderful and easy going. I would love to have a family like that. As for Mr. Black, he is married; my mother actually investigated. He also has three children, two in college and one who is married and expecting a baby.

I was shopping yesterday and I ran into Maria, who was actually shopping for an engagement ring. Can you believe that? Jasper hasn't even asked her and she's already picking one out. I mean every girl looks through bridal magazines and has an idea of what her wedding will be like, but isn't it the man's responsibility to know the girl well enough to pick out one she would like? Maybe I'm old fashion in that respect, but that's just how I feel.

So a tattoo artist? Do you have any tattoos yourself? I don't want to assume that due to you active duty status that you have an anchor on your bicep or a named lady on your chest. As for you describing yourself, you do seem like a handsome man. I'm what my email address states; I'm just Bella. I have dark brown hair, brown eyes and skin so pale that I get a sunburn from the fluorescent lights in the kitchen. I don't like to dress provocatively or display myself in any questionable way. I wear glasses when I read, which I do a lot of when I have time to myself. My gosh! I sound like I'm forty-three instead of twenty-three.

I enjoy music too, although the boy bands of the 90's are my weakness. I play the cello, at my mother's insistence of course, but it isn't my passion and I stumble my way through it. I can't believe you went to SEAL's training to prove your brother wrong! I watched a documentary after reading that and the training looks grueling. You, Edward, have to be very physically fit. Oh no!...that sounded like flirting. Honestly, I'm not. I'm like your sister-in-law Rose, the cute and available guy would never ask me out. I can see why she avoided your brother's attention. Girls like me already know what they see in the mirror every morning and it isn't the stuff they print in Sports Illustrated or Playboy, but more like Martha Stewart Home or Housekeeping Digest. I'm okay with the fact that I will never grace the cover of a magazine or walk down a runway, but I have an eye for what looks good in a room. I can make someone's vision, which is trapped in their head, become a reality in their dream bedroom. Let's see Tiffany, Ms. November, who loves beach volley ball and puppies do that.

I won't keep you any longer, I know you have a loving family to communicate with. You left me with questions, and since you admitted you wanted to continue to correspond, I wanted to reply. Tell me Edward, if you could open that tattoo shop anywhere in the world, where would it be? I send you wishes of remaining safe and a speedy return to our great state of Washington.

You friend,

Bella

When Emmett and I were growing up, our father would give us, what we coined, life lessons. He would tell us his secrets to having success in relationships. Reading Bella's latest email, reminded me what he had told us the summer we went off to football camp. "Boys, girls are going to come in and out of your lives. Some will turn your head but not your heart. So, be careful of the ones that come in pretty little packages. Sometimes they're like those pieces of candy that are sweet on the outside, but bitter and awful on the inside. You look for the girl that spends more time filling her brain than stuffing her bra. Looks may come and go, but it's a lot easier to have a conversation when you don't have to use pictures to get your point across."

Bella was thousands of miles away, at least four different time zones, and yet she was as open and honest as she could be. She thought of herself as this plain and ordinary girl, but I suspected the reality was completely different. I had three months left of my tour. Three months and I would be back in Seattle. It was three months to figure out if my suspicions were true.

I opened up a new message and started an email to Alice.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

EPOV

Hearing from Bella about how the case against James Hunter was going had me thinking that I needed to drop an email to Alice. She was just too trusting for her own good and even across the ocean, I had a big brother job to do.

In today's day and age, you may find it odd that my mother doesn't have an email account, yet my eighty year old grandmother not only has email, but two Facebook pages. She's very computer savvy and it drives my mom insane. I haven't had a recent email from her and I was going to have to give her shit for it. I would have to tell Bella about the oddity that was my family.

To: fashionistainthehouse

From: Cullen. Edward, L.T.

Subject: How are you?

Alice,

I recently came in contact with a young lady, who had the misfortune of being caught by a scam artist. I don't know how much of the news you follow, but recently a new scam has victimized young men and women who are trying to find a little companionship and maybe a chance at love. It specifically involves individuals who are interested in active duty military. Sadly, this man, James Hunter, the filthy bastard who is now sitting in a jail cell somewhere, attempted to victimize a wonderful girl that I have become friends with. Her name is Bella and she is actually from near where you and I live. Please do your poor brother a favor and stick to dating someone close, have Emmett check them out. I have enough to worry about over here in this god forsaken desert, without you doing something crazy. Mom and dad always told us that everyone has someone special out there for them. I know it's hard to wait, hell I've waited longer than you have, but be patient and let it happen. I love you and I can't wait to see you.

Your brother,

Edward

I had barely hit send before my CO came through the door.

"Attention on deck!" Senior Chief Quil Ateara shouted into the room. We all stood at attention, as Captain Volturi walked in with authority.

"At ease, gentlemen."

Captain Volturi was a fair and decent man. When I first arrived, he did his standard meet and greet, letting me know exactly what was expected of me. As I sat in his office that afternoon, I noticed that behind him on the wall was a picture of who I assumed were his family. Two dark haired, blue-eyed children stood on either side of a beautiful, middle-aged woman. He noticed me looking and pulled the wooden frame off the makeshift shelf. They were his twins, Alex and Jane, they had just turned four in the picture. His wife, Irina, was from Russia and they had tried for over ten years to have their children. They went to doctor after doctor, trying treatment after treatment. Finally, Irina came to the decision that children were just not possible; three months later she became pregnant with the twins. He questioned if I had any children, and even as I remember that conversation, it still caused my heart to yearn as I denied that I did.

"It will come as no surprise to many of you that the area has been a little too quiet as of late. We just received some intel that an American student that was kidnapped nearly two weeks ago may be in the area."

My thoughts immediately went to Bella, even though I knew it wasn't her that was kidnapped, it was an instantaneous reaction.

"I'm counting on the best of the best to go in and bring this girl to her family."

He dismissed us and excused himself with the chief following behind him. I've been on countless missions like this very one. Kidnapping and ambushes happened all the time. This girl, this American, was more than just your standard issue girl, she was some Senator or Governor's daughter. More than likely being used for some political gain, but that didn't matter to me, I had a job to do.

The building where the girl was being kept was 10 klicks or kilometers away. Commander Meyers was to be team leader for this mission. He came from a long line of military men; strong in his command and in stature, he was always the last one out. My job, as always was the sweeper. I flanked the unit and made sure nothing was hiding in the shadows. Using the cover of night, we silently made out way to the target. One thing I did appreciate about this place was the clearness of the night time sky with the stars shining like tiny twinkling lights above our heads. I wondered if Bella could see the same stars, or was the sky covered by clouds. For as hot as it got around here at night, it was cold as fuck once the sun went down and tonight was no exception. I adjusted my Kevlar under my shirt because the run had caused it to shift.

With the glow of a town fire that illuminated off in the distance, I began to scour the edge of the darkness. Everything was quiet, not even the barking of a stray dog could be heard. Commander called for radio silence as we closed in on the target building. The guards standing outside were taken down in one quick motion, dark blood spilling from their throats. Death had found them quickly and painlessly. Once inside, the Commander instructed me and Yorkie to secure the building. Signing to him that I would take the left, I headed into the dark corners of the house. Room after room was clear, but we still had to keep our guard up until the signal was given that the girl was safe and we could head to the rendezvous point. I caught sight of Yorkie giving him the signal that my side was clear, and he returned it letting me know the same.

I had just stepped out of the house and onto the desert floor when it happened. From out of nowhere a local woman came running at me, brandishing what looked like a hunting knife. She was too quick as she swung the knife at me like a baseball bat connecting with the lower deltoid of my left arm. I could feel the warmth of my own blood run down my arm, but my adrenaline acted as an instant pain killer. I didn't hear the Commander run over, but he was quick to silence the screaming woman.

He helped me sit down before taking off my belt and applying pressure to the gash in my arm.

"Can you make it, Cullen?

I nodded and he helped me stand up again. We all headed out to our rendezvous point. I'd been shot at more times than I could count, had a big motherfucker try to drown me in Belize one time, but this was the first time I'd ever been attacked by a female.

The trip back to the hooch felt like forever, I was a sweaty mess as I entered the infirmary. Corpsman came rushing to me, one with a stretcher helping me lay down as they began to remove my pack and Kevlar. The second they removed the belt from my arm, pain shot up from my fingers.

"Mother fucker!" I spat between clinched teeth.

Taking a quick look at my arm, I got to see what the crazy bitch did to me. The cut was deep, I could see muscle and, dare I say, bone. The blade had to have been jagged, as the skin and surrounding tissue was mutilated. One guy on my right had my arm in a blood pressure cuff, while another told me he needed to give me a tetanus shot.

"I don't have to tell you that it's a deep one, but it's fixable. We'll have you back out there in no time." Captain Taylor had arrived on the same flight as me. I shook his hand telling him that no offense, but I hope I would never need his help. He laughed, but wished me the same.

Another corpsman came in with a syringe full of clear liquid injecting it randomly into the torn flesh, causing the sting of the wound to become less and less. I watched Captain Taylor closely as he maneuvered the curved needle, suture, and forceps, like he was sewing a pair of socks. Almost an hour later, I had a bandaged arm and thirty stitches with orders to take at least forty eight hours off.

Back at my cot, I laid down with my left arm resting across my chest. The medication they injected kept the pain at bay, although I knew it would hurt tomorrow. I didn't want to dwell on that right now, so I went over the events that left me in this predicament. I had secured my side of the perimeter, but Yorkie had let the woman get past him. Was he that eager to see some action that he allowed a local to have the upper hand? I knew I couldn't trust him, but more than that, I realized I was finished with this warrior shit.

I wanted a steady job, a house to call my own, to have cookouts on the weekends, and super bowl parties during the season. I wanted to wave at my neighbors and bitch when I had to mow the lawn. But most of all, I wanted a girl by my side to enjoy it all with me. I meant what I said to Alice, I do believe there is someone out there for everyone. I could just feel that my someone was only a plane ride away.

In a much slower than normal fashion, I took my laptop out. In my last meeting with the Captain, he questioned if I was certain I didn't want to re-enlist. I assured him that I had no intentions of staying in, especially after tonight, knowing that the situation could have been so much worse. Compiled with the thoughts that I may never have the opportunity to speak to Bella in person.

To: Fashionistainthehouse

From: ,LT

Subject: Need your help

Alice,

Remember when I was home last time and we talked about you renting a building for your store? I want you to call the same lady that helped you and see if there are any openings for my tattoo shop. I made the decision tonight that I'm done with this part of my life. It's time to open a new door and live my dream. I need somewhere with a good storefront location. I'm open to buying or leasing, just check it out and if you wouldn't run a shop from it, then I wouldn't either. I need to have everything up and running so use that power of attorney I gave you to make this happen. I'm counting on you...

Oh and tell Emmett to save me a ticket for his home opener.

Love,

Edward

P.S. We can talk on the phone if you can arrange it, just add in the time difference.

Bella had been on my mind more than I was really comfortable with. It unnerved me that in nearly every one of my thoughts the faceless girl was there. Her last email had got me to seriously start thinking.

To: Justbella

From: ,LT

Subject: anywhere in the world.

Bella,

I must admit I am in agreement with you when it comes to staying in Washington. I have traveled both with the Navy and on vacation with my parents to various countries. I've seen castles in Scotland, the Great Wall in China, and I floated in a gondola along the canals in Venice. The world is a beautiful place with mysteries to be solved and lessons to be learned, however, nothing beats the view from the top of the Space Needle, standing in line at the original Starbucks, watching the apples mature on the trees, or the leaves change with the season. You asked me where I would open my shop, and without a doubt it would be in Washington.

You might be interested to know that I've contacted my sister and she's going to start looking for a place to open my shop very soon.

When I enlisted, I knew my duty and I've done that duty to the best of my ability. Recently...like a few hours ago, I went on a mission and came back with a pretty, sizeable gash on my arm. I have a good amount of stitches, but more than that, I have a new perspective on things. I want different things and new adventures. I think that really started when I began this friendship with you. I hope you don't find it forward of me, but once I get settled in Seattle, I would really like to have a cup of coffee with you in that very Starbucks that I spoke of. I completely understand if you are too busy or not comfortable, but maybe if you give it some consideration your brother can come with you? Give it some thought, I look forward to your next email. So tell me, if you could design anything for anyone, what would it be?

Yours,

Edward

The pain medicine had begun to wear off by the time I shut down my laptop. I had some oral meds that the Captain prescribed for me, so I popped two in my mouth and closed my eyes drifting off to sleep. That night I dreamed of being back at the building, only this time I was saving a faceless Bella instead of a completely unknown girl.

My arm was on fire when I woke the next day forcing me to stop by medical, and they added an antibiotic to the mix. I hated taking pills, but you never know what kind of shit was growing on the blade of that knife. My appetite was barely there but I knew I had to eat in order to take the pain meds and antibiotic. Once I forced some food down, I headed back to my cot to check my email.

To: , LT

From: Fashionistainthehouse

Subject: I'm brilliant!

Edward,

I did get in contact with my realtor friend, Diane. She just got a listing for an existing tattoo shop. She faxed me the details and it sounded really good on paper. She did tell me that she had a guy coming to look at it, so since she was going to be there anyway I made an appointment.

When I got there, the guy was just pulling up. He was so handsome I nearly fell out of my car, except a really pretty girl got out of the passenger seat. He walked over to where Diane and I were standing and introduced himself. I was so enamored with him I couldn't look away. He introduced himself and the girl. I wanted to hate her, but when she shook my hand, she was so nice and polite. Thank God the girl turned out to be his sister and not his wife or girlfriend. Diane let us both have a look at the building and I have to tell you that it's perfect. It has everything you need. The guy is selling everything-equipment, chairs, ink, you name it. I told Diane that we were definitely interested, but she had to see if the other guy wanted it since he responded first. Diane gave him twenty-four hours to decide what he wants. But the best part is, I got his number and we're having dinner tomorrow night. And before you wig out about me falling in love with him and getting hurt, Emmett already had him checked out and Jasper Swan is an honorable man. Mom says she knows his mother from one of her charities and dad has met his father for a business matter. So you can breathe and just worry about getting this building.

Love you!

Alice.


	5. Chapter 5

EPOV

The similarities were too great to ignore. Jasper wasn't a common name, not to mention that according to Alice, Emmett had already checked him out. The burning in my gut was much more than the side effect of my recent dose of medication. Could our lives be that intertwined?

"Lieutenant."

My rank being shouted caused me to automatically look away from my email to Alice.

"Don't waste your time trying to send out an email, we are now in River City."

My answer was automatic and edged, "Who died?"

With modern technology comes great benefits, and even greater challenges. A few years ago, a fallen soldier's family discovered his death by a message found on his Facebook page. Since that time, an automatic shutdown of all communication would happen until the family was notified.

"Yorkie was stabbed to death on patrol last night."

Closing my eyes and the lid of my laptop I sighed heavily. I wasn't surprised, not really, after how careless he had been during my injury.

"Captain said he had been playing with a scorpion, trying to get it to attack him when the lady came out of the shadows. She managed to stab him more than ten times before they got her off him."

My memory of the lady who did the damage to my arm, with high probably, it could be the same woman. Yorkie had wanted to see some action, experience real combat, I doubt he imagined it would be from a female and the sharp end of her blade.

Yorkie's only relative was his younger brother who was currently a guest in the Ohio State prison system. It took the Red Cross three days to get in touch with him. I later learned that his brother still had several years to serve out of his sentence, and he wouldn't be allowed to attend his brother's funeral. Eric Yorkie would be buried in Arlington, by men and women he didn't know. No girl would stand alone and cry for her loss, no mother left behind to remember her son was one of the fallen. To me, it didn't matter how he died, he was a brother in arms and I would see that his death wasn't forgotten.

You never had to question when communication was restored, the common areas seemed too empty and the noise level was near zero. I knew that if I tried to log onto my computer, it would take forever to get enough bandwidth to open my email. Talking to my sister was worth the amount of money it would cost for me to call her. Doing a quick calculation of the time back home, I pulled out my cell and dialed the number that could set my mind at ease.

"Hello." Her voice was slightly broken up by laughter, but the delight in her voice caused me to smile along with her.

"Ali? It's your brother."

"Oh my God, Edward!" Her excitement increased tenfold, the octave in her voice rose to painful levels as in typical Alice fashion, and she began to babble about what was going on around her.

"Do you know what happened? Of course you don't know, you're in another country.

Well...let...me...tell...you!" She emphasized each word as her jubilance grew.

"I tried to send you an email, but it came back with that crazy message. You know the one when they turn off your internet? Anyway...I went ahead and had a meeting with Diane, who told me that Jasper..."

It didn't go unnoticed at the way she said Jasper. Something was going on there.

"...wanted the shop, but was only interested in renting because his father found out that he doesn't want to be an attorney and has taken all of his money from him. Thank God for his little sister. Oh, you would just love his sister, Bella, she is so pretty and she just graduated and her mother is being so silly by not allowing her to have a graduation party. Can you believe that, Edward? No party to celebrate having finished that much school. Do you remember my party? Oh no, you were gone to...where was it again?"

Alice had always had two speeds, on or off. When she was very little, mom was concerned that she had some sort of mental condition, so she insisted that my father get her into a neurologist. My father had tried to explain to my mother that nothing was wrong with her mentally and that she was just thinking so quickly that her mouth couldn't keep up. The pediatric neurologist confirmed what my father had said and emphasized to my mother to let Alice get her words out and not to encourage her to slow down. Over the years I have gotten so used to the speed in which she does everything that I just sit back and absorb everything.

"...You got me that scarf, the one that Lauren spilled her drink on. Oh, wasn't that a day! I had to leave the party and have daddy drive me because the stupid cow got her drink on my key fob and it wouldn't start my car."

Her ability to branch off her main subject was rather annoying, but completely a part of who she is.

"But the guy at the dealership got me a new one and then Emmett got my car...oh... I'm sorry Edward, we were talking about Ms. Diane and my Jasper. Well, aren't you in luck as we are having lunch at this really cute restaurant that is literally a half a block from your new shop...OH! I went ahead and bought the shop. I used that paper thingy like you said to do and in three weeks, you will have the keys to the shop and Jasper's sister, Bella gave him her savings to help him out...isn't that so sweet? Not that I wouldn't give you my money if you needed it, but she is just so nice and I am hoping to introduce her to someone. She is just too pretty to be without a boyfriend, and I have decided to make it a point to help her get one."

I couldn't explain the feeling I got when I heard my sister's admission. I should have been worried that she had just bought a shop with my name and money attached to it, but the real reason for my discomfort was the likelihood that Alice would indeed find a guy for Bella. Granted this may not be the same Bella as the one I have been introduced to recently, but the feeling is there.

"Alice, did you say that you're having lunch with someone?"

If Alice's Jasper was Bella's brother, then I might have more success in talking with him than Alice. Besides, it would seem that I have a business partner that I needed to get acquainted with.

"I'm having a celebratory lunch with Jasper. I invited Bella to join us, since his mother and father are being so difficult, but she is at a job interview. Oh Edward, she is an interior designer. I've seen her work and let me tell you, Mother has already asked her to redesign Daddy's office. I can't wait to see what she comes up with. Daddy said that if he likes her design, he will have her do the entire office. Can you imagine? Then that partner of his will spread the word about her talent and every doctor in Daddy's building will want her to create something for them."

Now I was almost certain the Bella who had been writing me and the Bella that was now my sister's project were one in the same.

"Alice, hand the phone to Jasper, please."

There had been a few moments when my sister has been rendered silent. On her sixteenth birthday, when my father pulled some strings and had her favorite boy band play at her party. When she was awarded the National Merit Scholarship after she just knew she blew her interview and now, when I ask to talk to the man who she is apparently much interested in.

"Uh...um."

I could hear the sounds of the street around her. A car that needed a change of brakes as the telltale sound of metal on metal, and a woman who was trying to hail a taxi, all the while cursing under her breath at the fact the apparent moron had pulled directly in front of a large water puddle.

"Yes, sir, this is Jasper Swan, what can I help you with?"

I could mentally picture my sister sitting across from this man with her fingernail held captive by her surgically enhanced perfect teeth, not caring that she is completely distorting her two hundred dollar manicure.

"Well, first, hello, it's a pleasure to meet you. Second, since we are apparently business partners, it's simply Edward."

Jasper had a good sense of humor, a quality I found vital in people. Not many wanted to be tied to someone who took life too seriously. Let's face it, if he had any intention of hanging around my sister, then he will need all the humor he can get.

"Good to meet you, Edward. Alice was insistent that you would be fine with having a partner you had never met. She showed me your picture, so I do feel as if I have a slight advantage over you."

Alice is one of those people who have never met a stranger, she only sees the good in everyone, even slime ball men who try to take advantage of her.

"Yes, well, it won't be too long before I'm back in Seattle and helping with the shop. I want to know everything you know about this guy we're buying the business from, but first, I need to ask you a rather peculiar question."

I waited a beat, making certain I had the right words, last thing I wanted was a pissed off sibling gunning for my balls the second I stepped off the airplane.

"Your sister, Bella, is her first name Isabella, and did she just get her master's degree from UDub?"

His response was questioning, "Yes?"

"Was she recently involved in an internet scam for a dating website?"

Part of me felt really angry about what had happened, but another part was thankful that the door had been opened giving me an opportunity to get to know Bella.

"She was, actually she is, as it isn't over yet. Listen, to be honest, you're starting to really freak me out with your questions, mind telling me what this is about?"

I had to laugh as if the roles were reversed, I would want to know about Jasper's interest in my sister. So, I told him everything, the letter, the emails and how I had grown to love hearing from her. He confessed that he had noticed a big change in his sister in the last few weeks.

"She's actually at an interview with a firm that she is hoping to get a job at."

"What firm? Alice and I have an aunt that owns her own design business."

I would have to send an email to my Aunt Elizabeth, maybe she knew someone who was hiring or even had an opening herself.

"I think she said Platt and Associates. It's over on Harrison Street. She's going to meet us when she's finished."

I smiled when he confirmed it was indeed my aunt's firm. I'll give her a call the second this conversation was over. Jasper started telling me about how his sister emptied out her savings to get his half of the money to buy the shop. He explained that Bella wouldn't get her trust fund for a few more months, and he worried that if his parents found out she had helped him that they would cut her off as well. He explained that he had a friend of his draw up some partnership agreements that he was giving to Alice for our attorney to go over. He told me in great detail the specs of the building and what he felt needed to be changed. I asked him if he could send me some examples of his work and I told him I would do the same. He told me Alice and Bella had taken tons of pictures of the inside and he had even asked Bella to come up with some ideas on how to make the most of the space. He said her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when he asked her.

"Speak of the devil and she will appear. Hey, Sis, guess who I'm talking to?"


	6. Chapter 6

6\. Chapter 6

I checked my skirt three times before exiting the elevator. This interview was the single most important part of my career. Platt and Associates wasn't the largest firm in the city, but it was the most prestigious. Elizabeth Platt had won the Peabody for superior excellence for the past five years straight. No one in history had been able to do that. She had designed rooms for some of Hollywood's top celebrities. The pictures that greeted me as I opened the glass doors, proof positive that the articles on the web were true. Cher smiling as she had her arm firmly wrapped around the brown haired beauty that I knew to be Elizabeth.

The chair that rested behind the desk was empty and turned slightly to the left, its occupant must have recently left to handle something else. I walked over, adjusting my skirt once again. Looking around, I lean over checking to see if anyone was standing in the hallway. I could feel the cool air from the air-conditioning on the exposed skin of my legs.

After I received the call from the firm that I had been selected for an interview, I made a decision that I wanted to change the way I looked, not huge like plastic surgery, just some new clothes and a hair cut. I wanted to start my career with a new attitude. It is my hope that if I do get this position, I will be able to move out of my mothers house, have the freedom I have craved.

Jasper had begged me to go along with him to see the store. It was quite funny to watch my brother lose himself in Alice. She was such a spitfire as she introduced herself and Ms Diane. I was terrified to touch anything as I walked around the shop. I didn't understand what most of the things were even for. I instantly thought of Edward as Jasper talked about what he would change about the shop. I sighed as I thought of him again. I was pretty certain that I had scared him away. I sent him an email over three days ago and haven't had a reply. I just know I said too much, I tend to do that sometimes.

That evening after Jasper and I left the shop, I took Alice's invitation and went over to her boutique. She was a whirlwind as she selected several pieces for me, this skirt included.

"I was thinking, Bella. I need to introduce you to my older brother. He is out of town right now, but..."

I raised my hand and stopped her. "Alice, I appreciate the sentiment, however as you can seeI'm not exactly boyfriend friendly." I chuckled, pointing at my conservative dress and shoes. I told her of my intent to change, she became even more excited than what I had seen in the past. She gave me the name of her hair dresser as I didn't want to use the one my mother used. I didn't need her yelling at me for my choices in clothes and hair.

"Have a seat, I'll be there in just a second."

The voice that echoed from somewhere deep in the office.

"Thank you." I replied, hoping my tone sounded friendly.

I took a seat in the first chair that I came to, tucking my skirt firmly against my back side before I sat down. Looking at the table that rested in the center of the room, I noticed a tabloid magazine peeking out from the stack of books and pamphlets. Smiling to myself at the memory of Jasper calling me yesterday after breaking up with Maria. He jokingly mentioned that her face was so contorted with anger that it would be on the cover of all those rag magazines. his smile grew ten fold when I told him I had this interview. I shared with him everything I knew about the firm, and my desire to work here. He was having a lunch date with Alice today, I had promised to stop by and tell him how this goes.

"If my schedule is correct, then you would be Isabella Swan."

Elizabeth Platt was even more beautiful than her picture on the company website showed. Her dark hair framed her alabaster skin of her face. Her slender build worked for her, she looked toned and not sickly. Her clothes looked to be designed with her in mind.

"Yes, Ma'am, I am." I replied with the toothy grin I had worked so hard on in the mirror this morning.

"I'm so sorry that things are crazy around here today, my receptionist, Jessica, is out with the flu."

"Oh, do we need to reschedule." I offered, hoping it would be turned down.

"Oh no, I have waited all weekend to have this conversation." Grabbing my wrist with her free hand.

"Follow me, I may have to stop several time if the phone goes crazy, but we will get to know each other better."

She let go of my wrist and I followed her down the long wide hall to the office that sat at the end. Her style was much like mine, simple clean lines without any bold colors. I like to feel warm and welcomed, Elizabeth must also have that need. Her office was more like a bedroom, complete with a very elegant daybed against one wall. A huge bookcase took up the space behind her desk. A quick scan told me she loved to either read or collect classic books. I knew from her charity work with the literacy foundation that it was the first. Oddly, I found the most recent Peabody statue tucked away on a lower shelf.

"Isabella, have a seat and we'll get down to business."

I took the over stuffed chair that sat near the daybed. I could picture myself cuddling up in it and reading for hours.

"Ah...so we like comfort over precedence." Elizabeth spoke with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry?"

Her smile was warm as she sat in her chair behind the desk.

"It's a little test I have, I give my guest the choice of where to sit, what they chose is my true first impression of them."

I wanted to ask her more, but the phone on her desk began to ring.

"I'm sorry Isabella, this is my personal line and I have to take it."

I waved her off as she rose while answering the line and exiting the office. I took a deep breath and then began to have a good look around the office. Her shelves were filled with pictures of her and what I assumed were her family. A handsome man who was wrapped around her from behind, both seated happily on a boat. Little girls in ballerina attire, hair pulled tightly atop their heads. Boys playing soccer, hair wet from sweat covering their heads. Men dressed formally as if attending a wedding. As my eyes continue to scan and imagine the story behind them, I smiled until I come to the photo of the man dressed in a military uniform, my thoughts fall to Edward. How I wish he would have given me an opportunity to apologize for any offense I had given him. He had only tried to be a gentleman, getting my letter to the rightful owner. I spoke too much, told him too many of my problems. He was fighting a battle and didn't need to hear about my issues. Still as I look into the green eyes of the soldier in the picture, I wonder what Edward looks like? Is he tall or short, dark haired like the man in the picture or is his hair light from the sun? Does he have facial hair or is he clean shaved like the man who is looking back at me?

"Sorry about that," Elizabeth apologized for the interruption as she reclaimed her seat, donned her glasses and then took my resume in hand. "Isabella, I see here that you graduated just a few months ago."

I smiled and tried not to fidget, my mothers words from the morning fresh on my mind. She followed me around the house giving me all the do's and dont's of an interview. Truth be told it would come from a better source as my mother hadn't worked a day in her life. She for one had never been to a job interview.

"Yes, Ma'am, that is correct. Top five in my class."

Elizabeth dropped my resume back to her desk, slowly and methodically removing her reading glasses, and then placing them on the desk. She folded her hands in grace and

elegance. She was quiet for several seconds, although it seems so much longer. Her eyes looking directly into mine.

"Isabella, I'm going to be blunt. I have a stack of applicants for this particular position. I've sat through more interviews in the past week than I ever want to remember. Each of them swearing to work hard for me, telling me how they are good with people and of value to me and this company."

My stomach began to turn as I listened to her. Mother had made me repeat to her each of the items Elizabeth just listed. I smiled as I predicted was she was about to ask me.

"So tell me, Isabella. What can you do for me that all of the others can't."

When I was in high school, I had a teacher who was the most amazing person. He wasn't like the other staff where they stood in front of the class and taught behind the desk. He came around the room and even sat in chairs that were vacant due to illness or what not. He would give us real life examples instead of textbook doctrine. He was exciting and fun and made learning his subject easy. I can remember one time a classmate of mine was having an issue understanding something. She was giving an oral presentation in the class and completely lost her place. He told her that people will tell you to, baffle with bull shit if you can impress them with knowledge. He disagreed, he said be honest, own your mistakes and everyone will follow you. I'm choosing to take his advise.

"Well, Ms Platt, I will begin to answer your question by asking one of my own. If you please,would you call me Bella? My mother is the only one who calls me Isabella and honestly, it's a little nerve racking." Her smile and chuckle gave me the courage to continue. "If you hire me, I will most definitely keep you entertained. I tend to ramble when I'm nervous, as you can clearly see. I will tell you more about completely useless things than you ever wanted to hear. I tend to go overboard with information that I pass along. I want to work for this company because even though your office seems out of character, I feel as though I fit right in."

There, I had been completely honest, now lets see if she found me to be of her liking.

"Well, Bella, besides your inability to filter and condense what you have to say, is there anything else you would like me to know? Boyfriend, children, husband?"

I shook my head and formed an embarrassed smile.

"No, I'm completely single, I own it. I know there is someone out there for me, I just have to be patient and not get in a hurry. I know that when the time is right, he will be there waiting for me, as well."

Silently I hoped he would be as handsome as the solider in the photo behind her. As strong and kind as the man I had most likely scared away. Elizabeth assured me that she would be in contact with me either way regarding the position. I thanked her and then quietly exited the building.

I made it to the parking space where I had left my vehicle and sighed. I hated this car, a gift from my mother for some reason or another. Renee Swan didn't need a event to go and spend astonishing amounts of money on things she wanted, this car was prime example. With all of my money tied up in Jaspers half of the shop, I would be selling this car soon and getting something more sensible. I wouldn't rely on the maturity of my trust fund to support me. I had a suspicion that once my father found out of my involvement with Jaspers venture, my assists would be frozen as well.

Once inside the confines of the car, surround by almost complete silence and the smell of fine leather, I took the steering wheel in my hands and lowered my forehead to it.

"Please God, make my other half with a good heart like Edwards. I don't care if he is short and has bad breath, just make him a good man." With a kiss to my fingertip to send the prayer to God's ears, I pressed the button to start the car.

Pulling out of the garage, I waved to the security guard, silently hoping to see him again. Driving slowly into traffic, I chose to keep the radio off. I had plans to meet Jasper and Alice for lunch, and was behind schedule, but Jasper would understand. The cafe was not far from Elizabeth's office and that thought made me hopeful. I could stop and make sure that Jasper had at least one good meal a day while his business grew. Traffic was heavy as the rain had just finished, however someone was just pulling out of a parking space directly in front of me. Giving the customary 'thank you' wave, I pulled into the space.

Alice was a breath of fresh air for Jasper, completely different from Maria. He smiled more and laughed all the time. It was good to see him like this and I prayed it would continue. As I approached the table, I could see that Jasper was talking on the phone. I also knew it wasn't his phone since it was covered in crystals and a bright pink bow. His eyes were covered in sunglasses and his face was happy. Alice was dancing in her chair to music that had to be swirling inside her head. I approached and was about to pull out my chair when Jasper announced my arrival to whoever he was speaking to. I smiled as I turned my attention to Alice, allowing him to conclude his conversation in peace.

"Oh, hey, how was the interview? I just know you got the job. Oh, and you look really nice, I told you that skirt would fit you and still look professional. Don't you just love garlic fries? I am so glad Jasper ordered them also, that way we both will have garlic breath."

As much as I enjoyed Alice's company, she was quite excitable and quick to talk. Jasper was trying to get my attention when my cell phone began to ring. Looking at the display, I couldn't help but to smile and yet be terrified at the same time.

"Hello?" I answered, a little too cheerfully for even me.

"Bella, it's Elizabeth Platt. I'm calling to officially offer you the position. Your honesty today is refreshing and frankly I could use some entertainment on a daily basis. Come in on Monday and let's get you started."

I thanked her several times and then hung up the phone. The feeling of being employed by the one place I wanted to work for was the cream of my day. Jasper finished his call and he and Alice were looking at me with anticipation.

"I got the job." I blurted out, not wanting to wait a single second to share my joy.

Alice jumped out of her seat and for the first time in my life I let all of my emotions emote from me. I hugged her back with gusto and exuberance. I didn't care if one of mothers friends happened by, my plans of being my own person were about to come to reality. Jasper shared joy along with me. It seems that Alice was correct in assuming her brother would be fine with going into a blind partnership. Alice began to rattle on about curtains and pillows.

"Wait a minute, Darlin', I know you're excited and all, but this is your brothers shop as it is mine."

Alice waved him off as she proceeded to eat her fries. "Edward is so easy going and has such a good heart. Don't get me wrong, since he joined the military and has done all the things he has, he is a tough guy as well. He just doesn't get upset about things like decorations."

Jasper placed his hand over hers, as she raised it to place another handful of fries into her mouth.

"No, Darlin', I was referring to having my sister decorate it."

I was happy for him, and happy over the fact that he wanted my input on the decor of his business, however I was still stuck on the part where Alice said her brothers was named Edward and that he was in the military. How many men named Edward were from Washington, Seattle to be exact and be in the military? It's safe to assume that more than one exists, however I wondered if Alice's Edward was my Edward. I blinked at the thought, my Edward...wasn't returning email and had certainly been frightened off by my over share.

But what if...

"Alice, do you by chance have a picture of your brother?"

Alice was still so excited that she scanned her phone and pulled up a photo. Handing it to me, I took a long look at the green eyes that looked back at me. It was the same man I saw in the photos in Elizabeth's office. I took a chance and moved to the next photo and found the same photo that was framed on her shelf.

"Alice, how do you know Elizabeth Platt?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

EPOV

The smell of burning debris filled the air. Stray dogs circled what looked to be remnants of the men responsible for the attack.

I hadn't even pressed the end button on my phone when the alarms started to wail. Ignoring the pain in my arm, I grabbed my boots and stormed to my post. Even in the bright daylight, you could clearly see the trail the missile left behind. All the training we did, how many of my men complained that it was for nothing as the enemy never fired at us, took over and we returned fire.

That training, and the fact that Marcus was a good ole boy from the Appalachian Mountains who grew up, "Shooting for his dinner," had a perfect record. The colors that lit up the already bright sky would rival any fourth of July fireworks display back home. Marcus had admitted that he joined the Navy to get out of the Mountains. To see the world on someone else's dime. He told me one night while we were on patrol that he also left when he saw his best friend kiss the girl who he thought was his. I wish I could say that was the first time I had heard that kind of story from one of my guys. If it wasn't a reason for leaving, it was the reason they wouldn't return home to the girl. Far too many women vowed to be patient and wait, but the true test of time proved to be too much and heart after heart was broken in the name of war.

The village that was distorted in this attack was the same that gave me the soreness in my arm, but now was nothing more than smoke and ash.

After making certain we could offer no help to the victims of the attack, we silently made our way back to our base. Each of us mulling over the fact that an organization could do something so evil to its own people. With my gear secured, I plopped down on my bed and opened my mail. I needed to escape the images that have permanently scarred my memories. Bella's email that was dated nearly a week ago, caused my breath to hitch and my heart to speed up just a little.

Dear Edward,

I have such exciting news! Jasper was able to secure the shop for his tattoo business. He had me go with him after signing the contracts. He wanted me to look at the set up and help him get a feel for where to go with what is there. I was overwhelmed with ideas. I can clearly picture the different rooms and how to make the business appealing for both male and female clients. He has met the most wonderful, yet completely, excitable young woman. He is completely taken with her, however he is slightly worried what will happen when she realizes who our mother is. I won't leave you hanging on my last statement, so my mother is what one would term a social ladder climber. She spends every waking moment trying to find a new edge in the hunt for her next, "new best friend." I also won't admit who the ultimate prize in this quest of hers is, in the off chance that you know her.

In more pleasant news, I have an interview with the only firm that I want to work for. Not to say I haven't had many, many interviews, trust me when I say I have sat through so many meetings, completely set up by my mother's, "friends," to keep her network functioning.

However, seeing Jasper tossing caution and his trust fund to the wind, has inspired me to cut the ties to my parents. My mother purchased this ridiculous convertible for me. A convertible in the type of weather we have here in Seattle? I need something much more practical. I've done a search with the DMV and have happily found that the car is indeed registered to me. Once I have secured gainful employment, I plan to march over to a dealership and trade the overpriced convertible for a more sensible mode of transportation.

I've been scouring the newspapers for an apartment to rent and although the money my parents have placed in a trust for me would offer me a lifestyle that would be ideal, it would also be dull. I want to work for the food that I place on my table, complain when my alarm goes off before the sun comes up, but rejoice when a client is brought to tears when they see their room complete. Besides, if I do get the job that I pray for, I'm certain that the rents will cut me off as well. I don't want social status or society chairs to organizations that are more about who the president is than the people they help. I want to live and be a productive member of the community. I want to walk down the street instead of riding in the back of a limo. To shop in second hand stores instead of media enhanced mall fronts. To know who my neighbors are instead of read about them in the society pages. To have cookouts and dinner parties with my friends and coworkers. To marry for love and not because he works for my father.

I'm sorry...I know this sounds like the ramblings of a twelve year old, but this is how I feel. I know I shouldn't bring you into my American tragedy, but I feel as if I could tell you anything and you would cheer for me and encourage me instead of laugh at me and tell me to go shopping with daddy's black card. I can't imagine what a day is like for you. I do pray for your safe return.

Your friend,

Bella

I wished I could have read this prior to talking with Jasper, however I was in the mindset to get this shop up and running. I was just like Bella in her desire to be a productive member of society. I also wanted many of the same things she did, it made me wonder about the what if...

What if fate had a way of steering you in the direction you needed to go in? What if two people were born into the same world, yet never knowing the other due to circumstances beyond them. What if...I was destined to meet this amazing creature named Bella Swan?

Saving her email to the folder I had created in her name, I found another from her written the same day I had made that call to Alice.

Dear Edward,

I feel that this will be my last letter to you. I want you to know that I apologize if I offended you in any way. I have the feeling that even in my attempt to keep my mother's name in the shadows, you're an intelligent man and figured it out. I completely understand your desire to stay as far away from me as possible. Please don't hold your distaste for her against Jasper. He is working so hard to make the business a success. He offered me the apartment that sits above the building you guys own. I have declined and will keep my distance.

Thank you so much for your service and for being such a kind man in trying to help me. May you return safe and secure and be prosperous in your new business.

Regards,

Bella Swan

I was slightly confused as I re-read the last letter over again. She had certainly not offended me and I had no clue what she was talking about in regards to her mother. I didn't really keep up with my mother's charities and organizations. I knew that she was cautious with who she associated with as she and my father had talked about some pretty vamped women who were as Bella described. Closing out my email, I checked the time and then opened my Skype program. My mother may have the ability to raise millions and millions of dollars, but she was clueless when it came to modern technology. My aunt Elizabeth, however was a master. I knew she would be in her office or at least near her cell phone at this time of the day. I clicked on her name and waited as the line tried to connect.

"Well, good evening my favorite SEAL."

My aunt's voice carried over the speakers, I had completely forgotten to place my earphones on as not to disturb the rest of the guys around me.

"Aunt Liz, how are you?" I spoke softly, again being considerate of those around me.

"I couldn't be better Edward. I just got a call from a client who is over the moon with excitement. He is building a new condo development and wanted a new look for the interior. I sent my new designer over there and she gave a stellar performance. She had them eating out of her pretty little hand and they have hired us. It's a two million dollar contract and every designer in the city wanted it."

I couldn't help but smile, I had my suspicions at who her new girl was.

"I've hired her a receptionist, although she insisted that she can answer her own phone. Although, I know that once the word gets out about her, she will be able to put her name on the map. She will be the new it girl in town."

My aunt's voice was full of joy. Liz had been in my corner more times than I could count. I knew she was excited for the girl more than what it would mean for her in the end.

"So, you're impressed with your new hire?"

Finally, the picture went from black to reveal the beautiful woman that was my mother's sister. My mother, Esme, was four years older than Elizabeth, but you would swear they were much closer. Elizabeth chose to go to school and never marry and my mother chose to be a wife and mother, yet they were both really great at what they did.

"Bella is a breath of fresh air. She is here before the sun gets up in the morning and is always going nonstop with her ideas. Hell, she's even changing your father's old office over at the clinic on Maple."

That surprised me. My father co-owned that particular building. The other partners were a bunch of stuffy old men who wanted to simply rent the space, yet sink no money into it. It had been a thorn in my father's side for years, so much so, that he had moved to a new building so that he could have a cleaner looking office.

"Bella, you say?"

"Oh, Edward...She is just the prettiest thing and so sweet and caring. Your sister actually likes her, which is as you know, a big thing. Not only that, but her brother Jasper...Wait, why am I telling you this? You already know all of this. Alice said you and Jasper are partners. Bella is designing the inside of your shop as we speak..."

I couldn't help but smile as Liz ratted me out. Her confession was hindered by a sweet voice I could faintly hear in the background.

"Ms. Platt, I can't decide if the darker or the lighter shade of plum works...Oh, I'm sorry, you're on a call."

The feminine voice of whom I was confident was the very woman I had called my aunt about. Her voice dropped to nearly a whisper as she discovered the situation my aunt was in.

"Oh, Sweetheart, please come in. I have someone I want you to meet."

I could see the caring expression on my aunt's face, her heart full and it radiated to her beautiful features. Her smile could warm the coldest heart and make the devil himself feel bad about the evil he did. Many men have tried to get her attention, however my aunt has always remained single. I watched her face while she motioned for Bella to come around her desk. I waited with anticipation for my first glimpse of the girl who had changed my world. Liz's smile grew and as the seconds passed, mine did too.

"Bella, this is my nephew, Edward Cullen. He's calling me from somewhere in the God-forsaken desert."

There was no mistaking it, a gasp, it was quick and quiet, but I heard it loud and clear. Slowly and carefully, I could see the shadows on the wall shift and change to indicate her enclosing presence. I held my breath as her face came into view. Her eyes looked sad and the memory of her letter was fresh in my mind. Liz didn't know about our history, unless Bella had confessed it, however I was certain she wasn't the gossipy type.

"Edward, this is my new superstar, Bella Swan."

Bella's face took on a smile that was as fake as the people she had described in her letters. I didn't like it...just like the wrong in what James Hunter had done, I was about to correct it.

"Actually, Aunt Liz, I do know Bella, although this is the first time I'm actually laying eyes on her beautiful face. She has been faithfully writing to me and until about a week ago, I was responding to them. However, due to recent enemy activity, my lines of communication were severed. I just got communication back and was about to respond to her email, although given the situation I like this much better." I gave Bella the smile and wink combo that my mother has made me swear to use sparingly.

"Bella, you deserve an apology as I neglected to inform you of situations that happen all too frequently here in the, as my aunt so poetically puts it, God-forsaken desert. There are times, and sadly, there are many that we have no way of contacting the outside world."

Color started to spread across the beautiful face of the woman who is decorating the screen. She isn't a runway model as she admitted in her letters, but she isn't the monster she painted herself to be either. She's what writers describe as the girl next door. The girl you take home to your mother and pray that she says yes to your proposal. She is the girl my father told me to look and search for...thank God I have finally found her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

BPOV

"Bella, you don't want to live like me."

Jasper and I had been up late trying to get the shop in some state of order. The dust was thick and the old owner had left behind some questionable items. Nothing that was sexual or anything, just nothing you could identify.

"I have no money, Bella. I can't even take Alice out on a proper date. Hell, I would completely starve if it wasn't for you."

Since that afternoon in Elizabeth's office, Edward and I had been skyping nearly every day. He was always so excited with what I would tell him about the shop and working for Elizabeth. He questioned me about my Skype name, JustBella, so I told him I believed in honesty. His is a little on the scary side, Deathchaser. He said it was a name that was given to him after a particularly tricky mission. I didn't question him further, ignorance is often bliss. We had arranged for him to be able to see the inside of the shop. I had taken my computer down there one evening and let him look around. He and Jasper began to solidify plans for what they wanted. Which included the naming of the place, "Second Skin." I then took Edward upstairs and showed him the apartment that was located there. It was agreed that Jasper and I would occupy it, making sure that someone was around to discourage looters and such.

"I happen to like living here where no one is telling me to sit up straight or that my skirt isn't short enough."

It was a silent agreement that life for both of us had gotten so much better. Once I had secured my position with Elizabeth, I went to a local dealership where the salesman asked me several times if I was certain I wanted to trade in my Bentley. I walked away with a gently used Volvo SUV and a little change in my pocket. It would go a long way in getting Jasper and I set up in our apartment.

Alice had been another change for us as she stayed over most nights with Jasper. If she was bothered by his lack of fortune, you would never know it. She would pop by with take out and board games nearly every night.

When Jasper and Edward asked for my design ideas, so much came to mind. I got lost in my own world when I walked around and told the two of them what I thought.

"I would have a room off to the side with a feminine feel to it. Soft couches, low lights and lots of comfy pillows. It can be for private tattoo sessions when they want to do something discreet or perhaps have something pierced."

Turning back to the computer screen, I saw Edward smiling back at me.

"Have an overall masculine color scheme as statistics say that more men get tattoos than women."

Both Edward and Jasper welcomed each idea and Edward gave Alice the go ahead to spend some money.

So for the past two months, we have cleaned, painted, and went to meeting after meeting to obtain a business license. They had to deal with tax id-numbers and credit card machines. Opening a business is quite an undertaking. Three weeks ago, Edward announced that his time in Afghanistan was nearly up. He would be heading home at the end of this week. The grand opening was scheduled for the next Monday and honesty I couldn't wait.

My friendship with Edward had blossomed as well. He was a funny guy who could turn any situation into a joke. We avoided talking about what he did when he had to go out in the field. He had left to go do what he said was the final one three days ago. Alice and Esme, their mother, had begun to plan a huge welcome home party. I got the impression that it would be a huge family event and so I never assumed I was included.

"So, my sister tells me that my mother has this huge party planned for me the Saturday after I return."

His eyes were devilish. He had this air of charm about him and it was hard to concentrate at times when he spoke. I wouldn't delusion myself to think his feelings for me went anything beyond friendship. However, sometimes the things he said confused me and made me think things that I shouldn't.

"You know if James could have seen just how pretty you are, he may not have tried to scam you."

I was completely stunned by his words.

"Come on, Bella, you have to know how pretty you are." His voice and his face implied that he was speaking from his heart.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, if that were true, I wouldn't have been on that website looking for a date now would I?"

Edward shook his head looking at me straight in the eyes. "Guys are just as easily intimidated as girls are when it comes to approaching the opposite sex. Trust me, if I was sitting there with you, I probably wouldn't have the courage to say anything to you."

His admission caught me off guard, he seemed so sure of himself, not shy and reserved as he was admitting to.

"So, are you coming to my party?" His quick change of subject was a relief for me. I wasn't comfortable with the path we were headed down.

"I was under the impression it was for family only, and I wasn't actually invited."

His grin, that made me melt from the beginning, was there as he spoke the words that would change everything. "Well, it's my party and I'm inviting you."

I was confused. Simple as that. I didn't want to read into anything that Edward had said. I had no one to talk to. I suspected that if I spoke with Alice, she would run straight to Edward and tell him of anything I confessed to her. My mother was out as she only wanted one thing, Edward's mother. Esme Cullen was the queen bee of charity work and to be in her inner circle was a huge honor. No one said no to anyone who was one of the chosen. My mother, however, had tried every angle and had failed miserably to achieve even an invitation to tea. If my mother knew who Jasper was seeing or that I had been talking to Edward, she would try to weasel her way into having Esme over to her home. She would use us as her stepping stone. I couldn't do that to Edward and I wouldn't allow that to happen to Jasper. So, I kept everything inside. Just being friends with someone like Edward was enough. His kindness was abundant and his caring nature was so refreshing. It would be an honor just to be his friend.

It was the Thursday before Edward was due back in the states. Every detail about his party had been carefully planned. His entire family would be waiting for him at the airport. They wanted to welcome him home with this huge hero's reception.

The shop, however, was a mess with open boxes and half full shelves. I had been able to finish that private room and it now looked more like the waiting area of a spa than a private place to put on a tattoo.

The guy who was putting the lettering on the front glass had just arrived and was setting up. We had painted the ceiling black which caused the bucket light to be more pronounced. I found a company that did neon signs and they had just finished a sign for another company, although the color had come out all wrong for what they were going for, but was completely what I had in mind. I got it for a steal.

The entryway was frame after frame of tattoo ideas. I was currently on my hands and knees sorting and organizing the piercing jewelry that was to be sold. They had everything from skulls to initials. I had already neatly arranged the supplies for the aftercare behind the counter. I personally had never wanted to get a tattoo, but Edward had insisted that Jasper was going to give him one once he got home. Alice had already had him do something on her lower hip, it was hidden behind her clothes and I didn't want to know what he had created. Edward offered to do one for me for all of the help I had given him, but I declined as a tattoo wasn't on my radar. I also never questioned if Edward already had a tattoo or if he had something pierced.

The phones had started ringing with appointments after what seemed like the second they were turned on. Once word got out that a SEAL owned the place, military men seemed to line up. Although, a fair share of women were also booked for a chance I was certain to see the artist.

Second Skin was beginning to take shape along the top half of the entry door. The old English script would match the logo that was placed on the front of the reception desk yesterday. It took what seemed like forever to get it centered perfectly, the poor guy had to start over four times as Jasper just wasn't happy. Today, he seemed to have an easier time.

I smiled as I took in the scene around me. Jasper was filling the tool boxes that would house the supplies that he and Edward would work from. Alice was setting up the credit card reader in a system she herself used in her own shop. She also had contacted every newspaper and radio station in the city, announcing the grand opening. A friend of hers was a host for one of the popular radio shows here in Seattle and he was going to be doing a live broadcast while Jasper did his tattoo.

The music overhead was something from the fifties and I couldn't help but to sing along. This was how living simple was supposed to be. Putting yourself into what you loved, believed in, and feeling good about yourself at the end of the day.

I looked around at the patterns and colors I had placed together. I had no doubt that patrons would walk through that door and be amazed at how it turned out. Even though I had no desire for a tattoo of my own, I did enjoy the atmosphere.

I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye. My knees were protesting from the abuse that I had inflicted on them by kneeling for so long, but the display was perfect. The lighting caused the brilliance in the diamond and metal to stand out. I could literally look at it all day.

The guy applying the lettering to the door was about to add the store hours glanced at me and I smiled a friendly smile in return, but I paused when I noticed the figure that was directly behind him. A man, a tall and well-built man, complete with brown camouflage and a hat atop his head. His pants were tucked inside his brown boots, and a bag over his right shoulder, its top edge sticking out over his head. If I hadn't seen that face nearly every day for the past few months, I wouldn't have reacted the way I did.

Dropping the last of the empty boxes, I jumped to my feet, ignoring the protest that my muscles gave me. His eyes landed on mine as I pushed the door open with more force than I had intended, the poor sign guy cursed under his breath. I can't explain why I ran to him the way I did or why I had tears in my eyes, but as I stood in the center of the sidewalk with the late afternoon sun beaming down on me, and the breeze from the passing cars pushing my hair into my face; I couldn't help the way my hand covered my mouth as I took him all in. Edward was here, a day early, and looking so much better than he did on my computer screen. His smile was electric as he dropped his bag to the sidewalk and took his hat in his hands.

"Bella?" His voice was so much richer than before. His smile somehow bigger. I could only nod my head as I continued to take him in.

"Oh God, I was so wrong." His voice sounded confused as he closed the distance between us.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

EPOV

"Only you could pull a stunt like you did and have mom too happy to see you to be pissed."

Emmett was standing beside me, but his attention was focused on his children playing a game with our father. I smiled quietly to myself and he was correct. I had ruined her plans of a large welcome in the middle of the airport, but I had plans and as selfish as that sounds, it was something I had to do.

"Don't get too upset, everyone knows I'm her favorite."

Glancing in my direction with a look of surprise on his face and a grunt rising from his massive chest, he didn't answer but nudged me with his free arm.

"So, she must be someone pretty special to bring her home to the rents so soon."

Emmett was worse than any of the women that flocked around our mother. Who needed the internet when you had big mouth Emmett around? Anything that I told him would be dragged around the backyard before my beer was even warm.

"Although she is giving you the stink eye right now."

I hadn't noticed it before, but Emmett was right. Bella was standing and talking with Rose and a friend of hers beside one of the food tables. I wouldn't categorize her look as angry, but more perplexed? Going for broke, I flashed her a smile and added a wink. Her eyes flashed to Rose's face before touching her forearm. Maybe Emmett was right, had I upset her? I was just about to walk over and ask her when Emmett spoke and halted my momentum.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you."

I turned to look at him, but his eyes were still on his children with his beer close to his lips.

"I have a feeling that Rose just told her of the side trip you took before you got to Seattle."

Turning my attention back to the brunette, her eyes were focused on Rose and her expression unchanged.

"I made him a promise."

My memory of that very trip coming to mind. Shifting, I told Emmett of how Yorkie died and the vow I made to myself and my fallen brother in arms.

"The caretaker at Arlington was a retired Chief. He gave me the row number and asked if I needed him to help find his cross."

Looking over the massive number of crosses, row after row of fallen soldiers and sailors. Men who had paid the highest price for democracy and freedom. Yorkie may have used poor judgment, but he didn't deserve to die, none of them did.

"I found his cross and knelt down beside it just looking at his name and rank. All that remained of a man who had sworn an oath to defend our constitution."

I finished telling Emmett how I retrieved a Navy SEAL coin from my pocket, the one I was given at graduation. Yorkie would never know that his application to the program had come through on the day his body was shipped back to the states. Reaching over, I tore my SEAL badge from my uniform and wrapped it around the coin. Pulling back the fresh sod from around the end of the cross, I placed the cloth wrapped coin in the rich dirt and then returned the sod to its original resting place.

"Ooh-rah shipmate." I spoke softly and then rose to my feet.

After I was finished, Emmett just stared at me, his eyes searching mine leaving his children's safety resting solely in my father's hands.

"Does she know this?" He questioned, but his voice trembled with the emotion he was trying to hold back.

"No, I wasn't in the mind set to tell her when I actually laid eyes on her."

The plane ride from Virginia to Seattle was full of turbulence, half way through, the captain made the flight attendants get into their seats and buckle in. Passengers around me were silently praying, I, however, snuggled in and fell asleep. When I finally got my luggage and a cab, I was still trying to get my bearings. The cabbie had refused to take my money telling me his brother had died in Vietnam. He made it his life's mission to never charge a returning soldier for a ride home. I tried to argue with him, but he completely refused. I would figure out how to give back in the same way.

Standing outside of the building that I had only seen by way of a Skype session, I took just a moment to live in the moment; my reality now. An older man was applying vinyl to the glass doors that would house my dream and future. A bright red potted plant setting in the middle window caught my attention. It was clear that Bella would have placed it there. I imagined her humming as she filled the pot with dirt, taking careful precaution not to disturb the delicate roots of the tiny plant. How she would water it and look at its petals. I wondered if she ever thought of me as she looked down on the streets below. Oh, how I had thought of her. Too many thoughts that would remain hidden in my mind. Thoughts of a life of laughter and adventure with her. Of holding her as she cooked dinner or folded laundry. Of Sunday mornings wrapped around each other in fluffy white sheets. Of standing at the end of an aisle, watching her face as she slowly walked my way. Again thoughts that would for the near future remain in my head.

All of the times I had laid eyes on Bella had done nothing to prepare me for this moment. Watching her move across the sidewalk was like watching a figure skater doing a perfect maneuver, minus the roar of the crowd. The flow of her hair as it whipped around her face, the smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks. The brightness of her eyes as mine searched her face, longing to know what secrets they held.

"Oh, God, I was so wrong."

"Wait...after months of talking and exchanging emails that is what you said to her?"

Emmett looked as if he had just been told that Brett Favre was doing a Depends commercial.

"Cause bro, that completely explains the stink eye you were getting."

Emmett's words are followed by his body convulsing in laughter.

"No, you douche." I smacked his chest with my fist and told him what happened.

Bella was a genuinely good person. A beautiful and gifted girl, so much so, that I only saw the excitement leave her face for one tenth of a second.

"I told you once that I would have no clue what to say or do if I was standing here, but I was so wrong. I know exactly what I want to do and have all the courage that I need to do it."

Ignoring the risk of being slapped or even worse, having an angry brother come storming out and punching me. Everything about her called to me, her enduring rambling, her generous nature, her endeavor to hide her personal life from her mother's watchful eye, but most of all, her drive to be her own person. How she was so excited to tell me about opening her first checking account and applying for a credit card in her name alone. I wanted to see that joy every day, be the reason for that joy.

Abandoning all of the warning bells in my mind, I pulled her close tossing caution to the wind and chose to see for myself if I was right about how soft those lips of hers were. As I closed the distance, lacing my hand into her hair at the back of her head, I pulled her soft body against mine. The electricity that flowed around us, was like an invisible bubble protecting us from the reality that begged to interrupt. The moment our lips connected, all doubts for me were erased. The way she molded her body to mine, blending our very souls, fusing us together in more than just flesh, and connecting us on a level that few had experienced. It was in that moment, that I knew those thoughts I had carefully tucked away, were only a glimpse of what we would be.

"Wow."

Despite the size of the two of us, the raw talent that we both possessed, no greater word had ever been spoken. No more were needed. When Emmett was actively pursuing Rose all those years ago, his team mates gave him shit for picking such an ordinary girl. Yet, he never let anything they said change his mind. I knew that Bella thought of herself as simple and plain, but to me, she was perfect.

"Let me tell you this, Little Brother...if what I suspect about Bella is true, you're going to have to drill into her head that this isn't just a dry spell hook up."

My puzzled look gave him the opportunity he needed to finish his thought. With a wave of his hand that still housed his beer, he looked over my shoulder and continued.

"Rose was and still is the most beautiful woman I have ever met. However, she fought me so hard because she believed that all I really wanted was to get into her pants, some type of Varsity challenge or some shit."

He didn't have to remind me of this, I was the one who kept encouraging him to be patient with her.

"What I'm trying to tell you is, that you're going to have to be direct and quite frankly blunt when it comes to that girl. If you want to hold her hand, you need to make it clear that it isn't to help her cross the street or keep her balance. If you want to touch her, you will need to set her straight as to why you want to do that. Give her no room in her mind to justify your actions with innocent excuses."

His eyes never wavered, it was Rose I knew he was looking at with that fondness in his eyes. "I'm telling you this and I know it sounds harsh, but I wish someone would have given me the handbook when it came to girls like ours."

His words caused me to smile. Girls like ours.

***SSD***

My parents refused to sell the house that we had grown up in, even after all of us had moved out and started lives of our own, they refused to even consider it. My mother spent endless hours here in the back yard, planting and tending to the flowers and shrubs she loved so much. She was angry at my father for days once when he offered to hire her a gardener. She preferred to be up to her elbows in rich dirt and covered in grass clippings, than be dressed in the expensive clothing she had collecting dust in her closet upstairs. My mother was a simple girl at heart, a heart that my father worked so hard to cherish and keep.

"Can I get you something to eat?"

My overly emotional mother was also driving me crazy. I knew she meant well, but I had been able to make my own plate for most of my life. I knew it was just her joy in me being home, but it was also tiring and I had to be very careful to keep my tongue reined in.

"You spoil me, but I'm fine." I chose to answer, avoiding hurting her feelings and causing my father's brow to raise.

"You're my son, I'm supposed to spoil you." Her warm hands on either side of my face and her green eyes shifted between the matching pair I inherited.

"This was a great party, thank you for this, for not saying anything to Bella..."

Her hands dropped to her sides and the smile vanished. She leaned further into me as she spoke in a hushed tone, giving a quick look to any possible eavesdroppers that may be leaning around us.

"I will say this only once, Edward." Her finger was sharp as it met the soft skin of my chest.

"That girl is every mother's dream for their son and if you have less than honorable intentions for her, I will call a car service right this second."

Taking a small step back, pulling my mother off to the side of the house, the tone of this conversation was unfamiliar to me. She had always defended our family, not one of Alice's many boyfriends or any of the girls that sniffed around Emmett or myself.

"What's going on Mom? You never do this, defending someone outside of the family that is."

She inhaled quickly and then pulled me in for a hug, the gesture making a large lump form in my throat.

"When I was making a quick round of our guests, I overheard Bella and Rose talking."

I pulled away, taking her hands in mine. This wasn't a conversation I wanted to risk being overheard and spreading like cheap gossip. I nodded in the direction of the house and she followed me. Closing the door to her sitting room, I looked at her to continue.

"As I was saying, I overheard Rose and Bella talking. Seems that a certain SEAL kissed a girl in the middle of the sidewalk in broad daylight."

I waited for the punch line, a clue as to where this was going.

"Bella confided in Rose that she had never been kissed in such a fashion. It seems certain emotions were stirred up by that kiss."

I remained stoic, still unsure of where this was going. I took a seat on the sofa with a clear view of the backyard. Upon examination, Rose and Bella were still standing in the same spot, the smile had not returned to her face.

"Bella is now completely confused."

My mother held her hand up as soon as I tried to question her statement.

"She was under the impression that you had been a gentleman in helping to get a certain letter to its owner and then continuing to be gracious by corresponding email and other communication. She doesn't understand the feeling that kiss brought forward and is convinced that you have only one thing on your mind. Rose explained to her the similar situation she found herself in and gave her what I would agree was solid advice."

This couldn't be good, I knew what Rose had put Emmett through and the heartache he had experienced.

"She told her to simply not have sex with you, that if that was your true intentions, then you will tire easily and move on to the next girl."

The sun had gone down and the sky was now a dark purple with oranges and dim yellow. I had watched the sun set in the desert many nights and wondered what Bella was doing at that moment. Ignoring my mother calling my name, I jumped to my feet, knowing exactly what I was going to do. In one of the many letters that my mother sent to me, she told me of a project that my father insisted on doing. He had read an article on a do-it-yourself fire pit. She stood back as he hauled brick and mortar to the center of the lawn, when the sun sat that day, my mother had a lopsided circle of brick and a contractor who arrived the next day to finish the project.

With determined steps, I flew out of the back door and directly to where Bella was still standing. I passed many of my guests and bid some of them goodnight. Rose was wrapped in Emmett's arms, and the children were in the house I'm sure. Bella's eyes met mine and I could swear she gasped as I reached out for her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I've waited for a while to sit with Bella and have a discussion."

I didn't leave room for a reply as I turned on my heels and pulled Bella toward the fire that was just getting started not only in the fire pit but in my soul as well.

Not letting go of her hand until I had insured she was comfortable, I made certain we were face to face as I wanted her to have no doubt of my desire for her, not only to one day warm my bed, but to own my soul.

"I know I should apologize for kissing you yesterday, but that would indicate that I had remorse for it happening, and that would be a lie."

Bella tried to look down at her lap, but I refused to let her run from me or change the subject. Emmett was right, women like Bella are so closed off to themselves that they miss out on what is right in front of them. They are like Superman hiding superhuman abilities behind a disguise they perfect.

"I've wanted to kiss you since the first email I got back from you. I didn't care what you looked like or if you had three heads, I wanted to be near you and get to know this amazing creature that was half a world away."

The smile that I longed for so much returned to her face and it gave me the encouragement that I needed to continue. Squeezing her hands in mine, our eyes reflecting what our hearts surely already knew.

"I want to make myself perfectly clear. I want to have a relationship with you. One that kisses like the one we shared yesterday are expected and wanted. To be able to give you cute pet names and call you those names when we are alone or surrounded by our friends and family. To see the look of hope and contentment on my mother's face when I kiss you again as she watches from the kitchen window."

Bella never turned her head to see if I was correct, seeing for herself that my mother was indeed biting her nails as she watched this play out.

"I'm asking you to trust me, a man that you barely know, a man that wants nothing more than to make you so happy that you want to share it with the entire world. A man who would do anything and give anything to be by your side."

With my words hanging in the air, I searched her face to see any sign that she was about to bolt. When I just couldn't take it anymore, slowly and cautiously, I lowered my head to hers waiting until the last second to close my eyes before placing my lips to hers. There was no deepening of the kiss, or groping of body parts, just two sets of lips joined in agreement.

Bella was the first to pull away and for a small amount of time I thought this was it. The moment she gives me the 'just wants to be friends speech', but as the smile formed on her face and the light from the fire dancing in her eyes, I just knew this was the beginning of the best thing to happen to me.

Only family remained as we sat around a now dying fire. Mom and dad had excused themselves an hour ago and insisted on putting the children into the bath and then to bed. Rose only rolled her eyes as Emmett made a sexual gesture in response. I was content to simply have my arm behind Bella's head, my thumb rubbing up and down her perfect shoulder. The first time I did it, she shivered and I knew it wasn't from any chill in the air as there wasn't any. Bella was talking softly with Rose about a new project she was heading up. Aunt Elizabeth had already informed me of their winning bid, so I was content to listen and continue to touch that shoulder.

"Hey Edward, before we head out, I got you those tickets for the home opener."

Removing my arm from around Bella and standing up to say goodnight to my brother and sister- in-law, I captured Bella's hand and pulled her up with me. Now that she knew how I felt about her, I would be assuring her that this was for real.

"It's Friday, right?"

Emmett confirmed the date and time and he assured me he would be at the grand opening on Monday. Once I saw the tail lights of Emmett's car, I turned to Bella and offered to drive her home.

It's alright, Jasper said he would come by after he drops Alice at her apartment."

I shook my head and pulled her close, whispering softly in her ear. "Now what kind of boyfriend would I be if I let your brother come all the way back here to get you? Besides it will give me more time with my girlfriend."

Everyone in the county could hear her gasp. "Is...is that what I...I am?"

Her nervousness was shockingly adorable and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Well, if you would rather just be friends, I'll take what I can get. I mean I know I'm not the most handsome guy on the block."

Her eyes became huge as she immediately threw her hands up, tossing them from side to side in rapid movements.

"No Edward, that's not what I meant! It's just that...well it's just..."

She was so damn cute and I wanted to take her back in the house and lock her away forever.

"I just don't understand why you would want me?"

Above everything, Bella was honest to a fault. From the grocery clerk who gave her too much change back, to the coworker who wore a shirt that was too small for her. Whether it benefited her or not, she was genuine.

"Well, I could stand here for the next week and give you reason after reason, or I can take my time and show you."

My mother was still awake when I returned from taking Bella home. I knew I wouldn't be able to just slip into bed and not have a conversation with her. As I rounded the kitchen counter, she silently slid a glass of what I already knew was whisky in my direction. My mother was old school and believed in keeping things in the family. She was a great listener as well as an even better disciplinarian.

"So, I take it by the way you glued yourself to that girl's side that the talk went well?"

Her eyes weren't meeting mine, instead watching her fingers as they circled the rim of her glass. I knew from experience that she was collecting her thoughts, searching for the right words and questions to ask.

"We had a good talk, so yes, things are going well."

A deaf person could hear the joy in my voice as I confessed to her what had transpired, although quite the abridged version.

"I'm happy to hear it, you deserve to be with someone like Bella."

Her eyes met mine with a happiness that shown on her face.

"Only one thing concerns me." She looked down as she pulled the bottle of Jameson's toward her refilling both of our glasses.

"Oh, what would that be?

She tossed her drink back before she answered me.

"Her mother."

I let the statement hang in the air for a few moments. I already knew Bella's concerns with how her mother felt about her new life. She had confided to me that Jasper had been cut off due to the disrespect he had shown to their parents.

"I don't think she knows about my return, and I know for fact, she has no clue about Alice and Jasper."

My mom nodded still watching me.

"I had a long talk with Jasper when I visited him at the shop the other day. Alice is completely head over heels for him and I think this might just be the one that sticks for her. However, I also know that the second Renee figures out who the new people in her children's lives are, you will be seeing a whole new person."

I knew the way Bella had spoken of her mother wasn't in the positive. I also knew how to deal with people with ulterior motives.

"Don't worry mom, Bella's parents will only know that she is dating an ex-military tattoo artist. I'll make sure the first time I meet them I'll dress the part. I'll even arrive on a motorcycle to give it the full effect."

I kissed her goodnight, after placing the whiskey back in the cabinet. I love my mother dearly, but sometimes when she had a lot on her mind, she could drink herself silly. I would be the good son and save her from a nasty headache.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 BPOV

The white ceiling above my bed was shadowed by the headlights from the street below. The leaves and flowers from my potted plants that sat on the ledge gave jagged and obscured light rays to dance around the room; much like my thoughts keeping time with the movements.

Edward's kiss had undoubtedly caused me to re-evaluate every conversation and every email we had exchanged. To label Edward as handsome would be the equivalent of saying Amazon was a corner book store.

Edward confounded and confused me, an area I hadn't found myself in much in my life. I have never deluded myself into thinking that attractive men would flirt or be the slightest bit interested in me. I found it was easier that way. Knowing your limitations went beyond cutting yourself off before you drank too much wine. Embarrassing yourself by creating a scene in front of a man of interest never seemed like a good idea to me. So, when Edward held my face in his hands, placing those lips that I had watched so many times during our Skype sessions against mine, my common sense completely left me and I allowed myself to fall into his embrace. Allowing the hope and the desire that I had denied myself to spring to life.

The next few hours happened without my permission or sadly enough, my participation. Edward and Jasper walked around the shop talking about items in the drawers. Discussing in terms that if I had been a fan of tattooing or interested in having one myself, I would most likely know what they spoke of. My heart was in my throat as Edward took me by the hand allowing me to lead him to the room I took such pride in pulling together. The pounding of my heart kept time with the sounds of his boots as we got closer to it. At first, I thought he was trying to find the words to tell me he hated it, but when he turned from the plush sofa, he had the widest, brightest smile on his handsome face, flooring me even further than the kiss on the sidewalk; if that was even possible.

"Babe, it's more beautiful than I imagined, thank you." He punctuated his words with a kiss to my temple.

I had allowed myself to entertain the notion that maybe, just maybe, Edward could feel for me the way his actions showed. I didn't feel right crashing his party. I told him that I wasn't offended in the least that he needed to spend as much time as he could with his family. There was still a number of things that needed to be taken care of before the grand opening. Edward wouldn't hear of it and insisted that we all pile into my car and go surprise his parents. Alice and Jasper crammed into the back seat and I didn't dare turn around to possibly catch them doing something that would certainly scar me for life. No relative wants to see the other making out with someone.

Edward commented several times on the changes in the city he noticed as I drove everyone to the Cullen estate. It was really sad how you could become immune to your surroundings. New buildings and businesses became the norm and were no longer appreciated once the shiny exterior faded away.

Watching a trembling Esme run down the steps and practically leap into her son's arms made me smile a teary smile and also burn with jealousy. My mother would have scoffed at such a display of emotion. I waited with my car door open, my leg still inside as I watched them hug for what seemed like an eternity. Edward and his mother exchanged several words before she insisted we all come inside. I stopped Edward and tried to get him to understand that he needed this time with his parents. Esme encouraged Jasper and I to at least come in and have some iced tea. Knowing that if I refused and word ever got back to my mother I would never hear the end of it, so I accepted her invitation and joined them on her deck.

As I sat and listened to Edward and his father talk about the shop and what he had planned for the grand opening, I wondered what my mother would say if I snapped a picture of where I was and send it to her. No doubt she would make an excuse to come over and join me. After finishing my tea and reassuring Edward that I would return the following day to attend his party, I spent the remainder of the night over analyzing everything that happened. When I couldn't stand laying wide awake, I slipped down to the shop and resumed my task of arranging the jewelry and doing the final clean ups. With the silence of the room, it allowed my mind to roam free and explore every angle of the situation with Edward. I came to the conclusion that I had nothing to lose by exploring a relationship with him.

Clarity is a funny thing, when you feel as if you have all of the facts in a situation only to be given a different perspective. Keeping my word to Edward, I arrived to his party on time. Esme informed me that he was upstairs taking a much deserved shower after working out with his brother's football team. She introduced me to several of the ladies in attendance, everyone was extremely friendly and I instantly knew why my mother had never and would never fit into the inner circle Esme had created. Each person she introduced me to was actually interested in what I had to say, answered every question I asked and laughed when it was appropriate. They were all genuinely good people. There weren't any hidden agendas, ulterior motives, or anything to gain by speaking to me.

Rose was the last lady I was introduced to. She was bent over, speaking softly with a little boy who I would guess to be about two or three. He had tears on his face, but after only a few words from Rose, a smile lit up his features and he was off and running with the rest of the children.

"Wouldn't it be nice if everything in life was as simple as a hug from your mother?" Her eyes remained on the now very happy child.

"That would be an ideal world wouldn't it." I voiced, and then really thought about what I had said.

Rose moved closer to me extending her hand for me to shake. The smile that caressed her gentle face was real and not forced. I hated when people had to force a smile, it made you wonder what was going on inside their heads.

"My mother-in-law tells me that Edward brought you over yesterday."

Her gaze was behind me and without seeming rude, I turned to see a very large guy standing just outside the patio doors, a beer in his hand, and Carlisle standing beside him. He was incredibly good looking and I scanned the lawn trying to see who was the lucky girl wearing the matching wedding ring that decorated his third finger of his left hand.

"Yes, he and my brother own a shop downtown." It was the simplest answer I could give. Disclosing what had transpired between Edward and I would serve no purpose, therefore I kept it to myself.

"He is persistent, hell, all of them are."

I looked at her with a questioning expression, but before she could elaborate or I could ask

her the question that was on the tip of my tongue, we heard a conversation that was currently transpiring between several of the younger girls who were enjoying the music that was playing overhead.

"Can you imagine not having the opportunity to date for as long as he has been away?"

"Forget about dating, imagine how long it's been since he has had sex. I mean hasn't he been surrounded by men for the past few years?"

"He's still single and that can only mean one thing."

"Well, if it's a dry spell relief that he needs, he can certainly have his pick."

Rose grabbed me by the arm, quietly directing us away from the rest of the conversation. In her efforts to move quickly, her movement allowed me to see a sight that would cause even the most seasoned girl to swoon. Edward was standing beside the very handsome married man and his eyes were looking in my direction. In all of my thoughts last night, I never considered the fact that Edward could simply be in the need of sex. It wasn't unreasonable to think that he would feel comfortable in approaching me with his need.

"Listen, Bella, I don't know anything about you except for what Esme has told me, but what I do know is how these Cullen boys work."

For the next few minutes she told me the facts around her introduction to one of the Cullen men. Imagine my surprise when she indicated that the man who was the subject of the conversation was the very handsome man who was standing beside Edward. Rose was no drop dead gorgeous woman. Looking at her was like looking at a version of myself. She lived to be comfortable and not fashionable. Given the appearance of her husband, it was not the social norm.

"Maybe those ladies are right, maybe that's what he's after, but nothing says you have to sleep with him. If he is only after what you can give him, it's simple, don't give it. But if he is anything like Emmett, and I don't have to even guess at that answer, then you are about to be swept off your feet and taken for an amazing ride."

Her rationale seems so plausible, and maybe it was. After listening to her share the details of her courtship with Emmett, Edward's brother, I found myself stuck on a loop of sorts. By definition, not everyone is attracted to the same type of people. Much like ice-cream flavors and brands of cars. We all have different tastes, it makes the world less dull. With the understanding of Rose and Emmett's relationship and the way that Edward was currently expressing his interest in me, it caused me to allow just a glimmer of hope that he wanted more from me than simply a tour of my panties.

"Well, something is definitely up." Rose's sweet voice called my attention back to our conversation. I looked over to her to see what she was referring to before following her eyes and the nod of her head as a very determined, and dare I say, fixated Edward was currently headed in our direction.

When I was very young, my grandparents had a farm where they had a few animals. One spring, my father drove the family out there and I remember my grandmother took me to the barn where she showed me a family of rabbits. She encouraged me to pick one of the balls of fluffy fur up and pet it. What I discovered that day was the softest object I had ever encountered. I ran my finger over the long droopy ears several times. As I grew older, I always compared softness to those ears. When I learned about textures, I still referred to softness and comfort as being those silly bunny's ears. From that moment, the thought of finding anything that would give me the comfort I got from even the thought of touching those ears was unimaginable, however as I sat in that chair with Edward's arm around me, his fingers very softly making lazy patterns up and down the outside of my arm gave me a new feeling, a feeling that no set of ears would ever be able to replace.

Emmett had shared a story of one of his players who was having trouble with keeping his focus on the game. He explained that his parents had taken him to a specialist and every test had come back normal.

"Sounds like he's more interested in the cheerleader instead of his teammates."

Rose voiced the thoughts I was currently thinking. Seems that no matter the age, the thought tend to be the same. Men lose the ability to function normally when a pretty face and a short skirt was involved.

"You're probably right, Babe. Now, tell me how to center his attention on the ball and you just might be able to rule the world."

Emmett pulled his wife in closer to his chest. A move that even with the talk that Rose and I had, still baffled me. Rose was not a stunning beauty. Her hair could use a trim and her nails were chipped and broken. She reminded me of a blonde version of myself.

Emmett asked if Edward would be willing to come and help out with the game as his line coach was out with a broken foot. After that, they completely lost me with talk of yardage and tight ends. My thoughts drifting to the project I would be working on while Edward was helping coach Emmett's team.

"So you'll be there as well, right, Bella?" Rose nudged me as she and Emmett stood to leave. "Um...well, I have a big project at work."

Rose passed off my comment with a wave of her hand. "Oh, your work will still be there after the game. Come and at least keep me company."

My inability to find a reason that would negate my attendance was the reason for my scanning the field looking for Rose. Edward had picked me up from the shop, with a quick kiss and the capture of my hand in his, we arrived to find the stadium filled to the rafters.

Last night after the party and the invitation to join them for this game, I googled the name of the school that Emmett indicated his team was from. I didn't want to appear completely lost as I watched the game and so I researched not only the school, but also the basics of the game. The field was much larger than I imagined it would be. I stood mesmerized by all the bright, matching red and black uniforms worn by the home team. With wide eyes, I took in all of the fans who donned the matching colors in support of the teams.

"Cullen" a shout sounded from behind me. Edward pulled me to stop as he tuned in the direction of the voice. Standing with a beer in one hand, the other waving overhead as he tried to get Edwards attention was a tattoo covered man. It was the tattoos that covered his arms that caught my attention, the colors so vivid, like painting in a museum.

"Hey, Man, long time no see." Edward released my hand, reaching out to greet the man in a sporting hug.

"I didn't think you were due home till next year." The tattooed man remarked, his smile sparkling as the two pulled back.

"No, I took an extra assignment so that I could get out early."

This was news to me, although I guess it wasn't really my concern.

Tattoo man shot a glance in my direction, Edward noticed and brought me into the conversation. Both men now facing me, Edward's hand extended in my direction, an indication he wanted to hold mine again.

"Dude, how the hell do you know this knock out?"

In this instant, I didn't want to know the answer that Edward was about to give. After everything that had occurred last night, he could respond that we were good friends. Or he could use the word that so many women like myself seek to have as a title.

"Hey, Babe, come here. I want you to meet a friend of mine from hell week."

Although Edward's smile was bright and the term 'babe' was a step in the direction of the

title, it was also a common word use to in everyday conversations among men. Disguising my nervousness with a tight smile, I stepped in his direction, his arm went around my shoulders, not a gesture I would associate with friendship.

"Hunter, this is Bella. Bella, this is Hunter, we went to SEAL training together."

My smile still gleaming, yet my spirit dropping at the words he chose. My need to avoid bad manners enabling me to extend a free hand and move slightly away from Edward side. This was not an avenue that I was comfortable traveling down. My emotions were on a roller coaster ride as I awaited any indication of the way Edward was feeling about us.

"Bella, the pleasure is all mine, but I have to ask again, what is a beauty such as yourself doing with this ugly fuck?"

"Well, Mr Hunter, Edward was kind enough to help me when I found myself in a situation without my consent. He has been wonderful in making the tragedy a little less bleak."

No further conversation could be had as Emmett began to speak loudly in order to get his brother's attention. I thanked Mr. Hunter for his time and then followed Edward over to the side of the field. Emmett's team was currently in first place. The article I had read spoke of a most certain place in the state championship. There was also mention of the quarterback with focus issues, despite having an amazing throwing arm. Following Edward, since I had no real idea where I was to keep myself, Rose was nowhere in sight. I was doing my best to stay out of the way of the players and coaches, yet not appearing to be snobbish or rude. It was not an easy task I assure you.

Edward was talking with Emmett, having the young players on the field, talking about the strengths and weakness of each one as they walked across the field. My attention was drawn away by the sounds of the cheerleaders standing directly behind me, chanting in unison about wanting a big win. Watching their sharp movements, smiles fixed on faces that wore face paint with pride and the innocence of youth shining in their eyes. The band began to play what I assumed was the fight song when the crowd began to roar and I witnessed several people point in my direction and shout. Before I could react, a loud slapping sound resonated behind my head, causing me to snap around to face the playing field again. There only centimeters away from my nose was Edward's hand, housed tightly around a football. Emmett shouted for someone to get off the field and get over to him. My eyes left the white stitching that closed the ball and looked up at Edward's face, glancing back and forth at the realization of what just almost happened. Had Edward not caught that speeding ball, I would have been hit and injured severely. I changed of my line of sight back to Edward face. I watched as his eyes locked with mine never leaving as he tossed the ball back to the players. The gravity of the situation finally registered and I could do nothing to stop my body from its intended actions. My hands and lips acted of their own accord as they came in contact with Edward body. My momentum caused him to sway backwards slightly, but not allowing our bodies to separate as he wrapped his arms around me, securing our bodies together.

Never in my life had I ever initiated the physical side of a relationship. However, as my fingers found their target at the back of Edwards neck, his hair stubbly from his required military haircut, my tongue demanded to explore his. The kiss may have lasted for centuries or more realistically a few seconds. Regardless of the time, I watched Edward leave my side and ask the young man who had apparently thrown the ball toward my head for a word.

A thought that Edward would hurt this young man dashed away as I watched Edward speak to the boy with a calm exterior. The boy nodded his head over and over. The pair continued to speak and I tried so hard to concentrate on anything else that was happening. However, as they approached the field again, it was the words that Edward spoke that answered my question about what title I held.

"Bella is my whole world, remember that next time."


	11. Chapter 11

11\. Chapter 11

"So, we have everything in the final stages for the house on Madison Avenue." Elizabeth sat behind her desk, her black, tiny rimmed glasses resting in the center of her petite face. Her red lip stick causing her bright, white teeth to seem so much brighter. Her fingers were shuffling pages as she checked off each project. "You have the final walk through with the Bensons on Thursday."

I was proud of that particular project. The family that hired us had done when the previous designer just couldn't understand what the owner wanted. They had called us in frustration. I had tried not to giggle as the owners described their expectations, in what I can only assume was a language all their own, with words such as thingy-ma-bob and doo-hicky. Loosely translated, a fresh coat of paint and new appliances.

Elizabeth removed her glasses, put the final paper down, and looking me square in the eye. Her smile was unplanned and there of it's own free will. "I got a call today."

I waited for her to finish, monitoring her facial expressions. Elizabeth was no poker player, she wore her heart on her sleeve.

"Someone wanting to have a basement redone."

I couldn't hide the smile that found its way to my face. Edward had mentioned he was looking for a house to buy in the area. He and Esme had located what he described was a nearly move in ready home that just needed a few touches. Edward wanted to convert the framed basement into a rec type room. Jasper offered to help him hang the drywall and make sure it was sealed. He never came right out and asked me if I would design the room for him, but I guess this was his way of doing just that.

"Really, did you have a look at it yet?"

I on the other hand, had an excellent poker face. I could make anyone believe any story that I wanted them to and hide any emotion I didn't want seen. Dealing with the standards that my parents had set for me demanded that ability.

"I think you would be better suited to handle this particular client."

Dealing with Edward in a professional manner would be a test of my covert ability. Being near that man caused me to allow myself to, for lack of better words, act simple and carefree. He didn't mind that my favorite thing in the world was to walk around with bare feet and messy hair, without a stitch of makeup or the latest designer decorating every inch of my body. He loved nothing more than to make me laugh so hard that tears would escape from the corner of my eyes, causing me to beg for mercy. There was no falsities in Edward's world. No question of loyalty or depth of friendship. For the first time in my life, I was able to breathe.

"So, how about you head over to the deli on fifth street and grab some lunch for that bunch, see of you can steal a moment of his time, and then get some ideas for this project."

~~SSD~~

The grand opening for the shop had people lined up around the corner for a chance to look inside. Alice had every newspaper and radio station who would listen, standing outside and asking questions. I watched Edward give two men free tattoos once he found out they had returned from active duty. After the excitement of the day had passed, we were laying on my couch when I commented about him being a good guy for doing that. He told me about the taxi driver who wouldn't let him pay for his cab ride from the airport and that he had wanted to pay it forward.

Jasper had never looked happier than after the initial success of the shop. He even refused to question the amount of booking it would take to get them into the black at the end of the month. However, the silence from our parents hadn't gone unnoticed by either of us, we just chose to ignore the 'sleeping giant' as I had labeled it.

Walking in with an arm full of deli goodies, caused Jasper to jump from behind the counter and help with the heavy entry door. Edward was bent over a large bald guy, working on what looked to be a naked girl on his chest. I didn't want to interrupt, so I told Jasper I would just place the food in the break room and talk to them later.

"Sure...lets see if that really happens." The teasing way Jasper spoke only placed a smile on my face.

Edward was the type who spoke his mind and didn't seem to be concerned with how people perceived what he spoke. I envied his ability to speak as freely as he did, both in his desire in our relationship and his passion for life.

I followed Jasper down the hallway, passing a group of young girls who were pointing at different tattoo examples that were displayed on the walls. Several middle age men were also looking at the same wall, however I'm certain their interest were on the assets of the ladies, and not of the art. Placing the perishable items inside the refrigerator, I made my way back to the front of the shop. I would speak with Edward later about his basement.

By the time I entered the main room, the bald guy was finished and one of the young ladies stood with her stomach bare, the button of her jeans unhooked and her hands shimmying her jeans and panties lower on her body. In my opinion, these were women who were direct and to the point. Tossing aside the need to be pursued, fully ready to make no misunderstanding of their intentions with members of the opposite sex. You could accept that they sometimes tire easily when the object of their intentions doesn't respond or you could get mad and get in their face. I was never one who enjoyed causing a scene and chose to let the pretty blonde lady fall on her face. While I had observed her unbridled flirting, I also noticed Edward eye roll and hand gesture to just hurry up.

When his eyes recovered from their three sixty, they landed in direct alignment with my own. I smiled brightly and blew him a quick kiss, giving a slight wave as I headed in the direction of the front door.

"Oh, hell no. You better deliver that one."

Edward possessed a commanding voice, one I can only imagine rang proud and true for his men during their missions. Now it filled the room and silenced any conversations that were in progress. With just a hint of embarrassment and more joy than sorrow, I fulfilled his request. I crossed the floor and kissed him soundly on his lips. Being with Edward had brought out a boldness I never knew I possessed. After his bare handed catch of that football, any childhood instruction on proper public affection went right out the door. I had since become quite brazen in initiating contact between us. This was new territory for me, a frontier that I couldn't wait to explore and conquer.

"Is this your sister?"

Abandoning the kiss, causing my irritation to surface, another side of me that had evolved since the introduction of Edward to my world. My head turned on its own to the voice that belonged to the pretty lady who was now not only half naked, but by the hands that rested on her bare hips, completely irritated. Let's not forget the harsh sound her words. I was ready to simply bid Edward a quick goodbye and be on my way. However, Edward being Edward, just wasn't going to settle for what I had planned.

"Fuck no, she ain't my sister! She the goddamn mother of my unborn children." Not only was his voice elevated and harsh, but his grip on my hips tightened, slightly painful and yet, shockingly erotic. He never let go of my body as he began to usher her out of his chair. "Now take your skinny ass out of here."

The poor blonde was more shocked than anything and I wanted to feel bad for her, but again he was bringing out a new person in me. One that didn't have to smooth out everything, worrying about what would get back to my mother's judgmental ears.

The blonde and her friends scurried out the door, gone long before the seat they occupied was even cold from lack of their body heat. Edward pulled me in closer to his body, his hand that had kept my hip captive now rested securely along my right ass cheek. It was bold and brazen, and I couldn't get enough.

"Any of you other motherfucker's got a problem with me kissing my girl?"

The remaining men shook their heads, no one daring to disagree with him. I felt his body vibrate with his satisfied chuckle, then he buried his face in my neck and hair. Closing my eyes and enjoying this man who was wrapped around me, the smell of his clean shirt, his deodorant, and the salve he must have recently used on his own new tattoo. When the shop first opened and the media came inside, they found a calm Edward setting in Jasper's chair. Edward wanted to wear a symbol of the new chapter in his life. A representation of everything new in his world. So he had Jasper place a Phoenix on his right shoulder, its significance evident to everyone-a new beginning.

The vibrating of my phone was like an alarm on reality. I pulled away from Edward, knowing it was still working hours for me. Edward knew how seriously I took my job and didn't stop me.

One glance at the screen of my phone, however, told me that the giant that Jasper and I had tried to ignore was now awake. Placing my hand on Edward chest, closed my eyes, and braced myself for the wrath I was certain would come. Edward noticed the tension that poured off me, sat in his chair, and then pulled me into his lap.

"Hello, Mother. I wasn't expecting your call."

When I was a little girl, my mother hired a lady to come and instruct me on how to address nearly everyone. We spent several sessions on how to answer a telephone. I gripped Edward's shirt tighter the second the words left my lips, I knew they

were all wrong and completely improper.

"Isabella, it seems you have been slacking on your social skills. Perhaps we should rethink this new venture you have set upon."

Even if I thought long and hard for several days, I don't think I could remember the last time my mother said a kind word about anything I did or said unless it was to place her in a better light.

"I'm sorry, Mother, but I am trying to conduct a business meeting and have a client. Can I phone you back later?"

My voice was fake and I hated the sound of it. I got the feeling that it bothered Edward as well, his hands leaving my body and finding their way to the back of his neck.

"Really, Isabella? Is this the same client that was on the television last week?

Or is it the client that you chose to humiliate me with, by the display your father showed me on one of his sports channels? Or could this be the client who Buffy Thompson saw you kissing in the middle of a public street where everyone could see?"

Had this conversation occurred a month ago, I would have been so embarrassed that I most certainly would have excused myself from Edward's presence, caught the first cab I could find, and then cried all the way to my parents estate. That wasn't the case today. No, today I was a different person, one who now craved life. One who wanted everything to change, experience all the adventure and danger it had to offer. To be like the people I had read about, tossing pride and expectations aside and just living in the moment. Moving out of Edward's lap and turning to face him, I raised my left leg and the hem of my skirt, gliding my heeled foot over his jean clad legs, coming to rest with my cotton covered core over the leather of his belt. His smirk came to life, the one I loved so much and truly believed he saved only for me.

"Yes, Mother, the very same client. However, today, I'm not only kissing him in public, but I'm straddling his lap, leaving only a thin layer of clothing between us." My eyes lost in his, my own smirk that I did save just for him on display for his enjoyment. My fingers tracing the edge of his collar, watching this adam's apple bob with the shifting of his hips. "Im also enjoying the sight of the ink that covers his arms and the vibrations of his motorcycle, as we fly down the street at dangerous speeds."

I knew my mother said something in anger and distaste back to me, but I was too lost in Edward to care what was said. So lost, that I didn't even protest as Edward took my phone and tossed it behind him. I knew there would be a fall out from that phone call, yet being here in this moment, with all of my walls lying in ruin around us, I felt like I was living for the very first time.

Just like the vibration of my cell phone, the bell that announced the opening of the front door a reminder that we really did have to leave the world we had created and go back to being responsible adults. With a final kiss and tugging of my skirt, I rose from his lap.

As if the phone call wasn't enough, the sight of the tiny girl who had caused so much heart ache stood inside the door. I looked to Jasper who was now headed in her direction.

"What do you want?"

Living with my adopted brother for as long as we have, I've had the opportunity to see him in many different situations. I've watched him as he took on a bully who tried to shove him in gym class. Cheered for him as he broke the school running record for most yardage during the homecoming football game. Defied my father in denying his place at his firm. Now, I will witness him confront the woman who toyed with him, broke him down, and then had him believing her lies.

Maria was undoubtedly a beautiful woman. Her families money and regular appointments with the countries top plastic surgeons had guaranteed that. Her cold and evil heart was all natural and she perfected it well. Her walk was rehearsed, calculated, and perfected. She used whatever measures available to her to get where and what she wanted. Edward moved from his chair and I suspected he was going to intercede. Jasper needed this closure. He needed to show Maria that he had moved on and that the hold she once held over him was broken, replaced with the love of a girl who deserved him. One that would make him happy no matter what his occupation. I placed my hand in the center of Edward's chest, instructing him to let it be, and just be a spectator this time.

"Is that anyway to address the woman you love?"

Etiquette ruled me to remain silent, living in the moment, however, allowed me to snort, causing Edward to pull me into his chest, a protective cage he created with his arms that wrapped around my middle.

Maria had no inkling of the man that stood before her. A man who rose from disappointment and heartbreak, earning new battle scars and life lessons. The man that Maria left cold and bleeding, had died leaving a new and improved version that now stood proudly in his place. He was loved and respected by those he chose to surround himself with.

"The woman I love isn't in this room, unless you're referring to the love between a brother and sister. Although, everyone knows that isn't what you're referring to." Jasper voice was calm, as he turned his attention away from the she devil that stood before him, cleaning his station with pride and determination.

"Jazz, I was wrong."

Clearly she was, in more ways than just by creating a situation that caused Jasper to break things off with her. My brother was never one that was quick to anger, a quality I wanted to find in the man I gave my heart to. But as the expression goes, everyone has their breaking point and by the look of Jasper, she had pushed him to his.

"My name is Jasper. Not Jazz or Jazzie or any of the other ridiculous names you have degraded me with while we were together."

All of those years he sat back and let her be cruel, doing what our father asked of him, dating her to please our parents, were coming to the surface. He needed this, a cleansing of sorts. I prayed he and Edward kept something stiff to drink hidden around here somewhere, I suspected he would need it soon.

"Actually your name is daddy."

The woman had no boundaries, no level she wouldn't stoop to. Our mother would have been proud at her antics. It wouldn't surprise me if she had paid a visit to the queen bitch first and got some pointers.

Jasper's movements stopped and I watched with sadness as he eyes closed tightly. The feelings changed as I witnessed the smile that slowly took form on his hidden face. With grace and determination he shifted his body, closing the drawer he had been working from, purging himself of the negativity he had been forced to carry for so long.

"You expect me to believe you're pregnant?"

The was no mistaking the amusement in his tone, nor the anger in his stance. Even knowing I was in no danger from him, I pushed back into Edward body, seeking protection that was not warranted.

"The chances of that actually happening are a bigger miracle than Jesus himself walking on water since you haven't let me get my fucking dick near you in over a year."

My eyes wide with shock, my hand covering my mouth to keep me silent.

"Only allowing me to pleasure you on occasion and only when you felt that pussy of yours was, as you proclaimed, "perfectly groomed".

His anger was evident in not only his tone of voice, but by the redness that covered his face. She had hurt him, made him to feel belittled and humiliated when he should have been loved and cherished.

"So you can take your snake oil and peddle it somewhere else, cause I'm not buying."

Jasper tossed the rag he had used to clean his area onto his empty chair. As he was walking away I noticed that Alice stood at the end of the hallway, her arms open wide and her face covered with a warm smile. I swear I saw him run to her, pick her up and disappear into the back alley.

Maria didn't linger in the shop or even acknowledge my presence. However, it didn't get past me that the second she left the shop, her cell phone was pressed to her ear. There was no doubt in my mind who she was calling.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

BPOV

Nearly a month had passed since Maria's visit. With the exception of a few text messages, there had been little communication from our mother.

Jasper had seen a dramatic increase in the amount of people returning to his chair. Word of mouth spread quickly, the pride could be seen even in the dark, and he was doing what he wanted, what he had dreamed of. He was making a name for himself, on his own merit and not the family name.

Elizabeth and I had just finished with the multi-million dollar condo redo. We managed to come in a few hundred thousand under budget and nearly a month ahead of schedule. It was during the final walk through with the building manager and the corporate owners that I understood how Jasper felt, the pride and self-worth as he worked long days fulfilling the desire each of his clients had. In this moment, I knew exactly how that felt.

Tonight was a celebration. Elizabeth had made reservations at one of the city's most exclusive restaurants. You had to be someone or know someone to even get a reservation. Edward was preparing to participate in a trade show. He told me to have fun with my boss and that we would celebrate together when his show was over. Things between us had continued to flow together, it was so easy and effortless being with him.

The manager of the restaurant insisted we enjoy the chocolate mousse, the house specialty. Not a word was said as we savored every single ounce of the airy, chocolate goodness. Placing my spoon into the now empty desert dish, I allowed myself to lean back in my chair and relax. Elizabeth was still working on hers, not having wolfed it down like I did mine.

The restaurant was designed around old style dining. Plush benches lined the wall with small tables situated against them, linen tablecloths created the illusion of elegance, yet the room was completely comfortable, so much so I had failed to look around taking in the design of it, but more importantly the fellow patrons. It was during my initial perusal that I noticed them. Sitting in a corner booth, their hands clasped together, and looking as if they were the only two people in the room. My breath caught, alerting Elizabeth that something wasn't right.

"Bella?" Her questioning, concerned tone did nothing to avert my attention.

"Is that?" She didn't have to finish her sentence, we both knew who the couple were. Not long after I accepted the position, I had sat down with Elizabeth informing her who my parents were and my desire to distance myself from their social status. She admitted that she knew who I was and was impressed with my honesty and could care less where I came from.

So seeing my father sitting at a table less than thirty feet from us, holding hands with a woman I recognized as Jane Yancey. I had been introduced to her during a charity event my mother was chairing. Jane didn't really fit into the image my mother imagined for her worker bees. She had a brain and much like myself, would and could think for herself. Jane's first husband, Thurston, had died in a plane crash leaving her a substantial amount of money. She continued to support various events, so I had seen her several times. Just never with my father.

My mind started conjuring up different reasons for her to be in this restaurant with my father. Perhaps he was representing her as legal counsel or maybe my mother had sent him to get a donation from whatever event she was currently working on. All that flew out the window when I watched in shock as he leaned over the table kissing her on the lips, lingering longer than was socially acceptable.

My mother wasn't the most pleasant person in the world, but she didn't deserve to be cheated on. They had been married for over twenty years; I just couldn't understand. Tossing my napkin onto the table, I apologized to Elizabeth. I waved down the first cab that came in my direction. It was late, nearly midnight, as I stood on the wooden front porch of the home Edward had purchased.

The second I shut the door of the taxi, there was only one place I wanted to go. The only place I could go and clear my head. I knew Edward would be asleep, but I didn't care. Sounds of the doorbell chiming inside the house, with my fist pounding on the wooden door, I begged him to come and open the door, to rescue me from the nightmare that had unfolded inside that restaurant. I could hear the sounds of his feet descend the stairs, getting closer to the place where I needed him. The light above the door illuminated as the locks on the door clicked open. Opening that door gave my body permission to break down. Edward stood in the dark house shirtless with only a pair of gray basketball shorts on. His sexiness was lost on me as the tears started to fall making my body rock with emotion.

"Baby?"

Edward pulled me into his chest, slamming the door behind us. He didn't ask me any questions as he picked me up and carried me into his kitchen. The hum of the refrigerator's motor was the only noise in the room. He placed me on the counter wrapping me tightly in his arms without a millimeter of space between our bodies.

"Are these tears a result of something I did?" His usual commanding voice was raspy with his recently disturbed sleep. I could only shake my head against his chest as he rubbed my back gently. As cliche as it sounds, he allowed me to cry myself out. He never moved or tried to get me to talk, he only held me as my body shook with my sadness. When the last hiccup was finished, he let me go long enough to pull a glass from his cabinet, fill it with an amber liquid and instructed me to sip it.

The burning sensation that flowed down my throat was a welcomed feeling. To have something that hurt more than my broken heart. Edward continued to just touch me in a way that let me know he was waiting until I was ready to speak. With the glass half empty, I looked up at him and slowly told him what I had witnessed. Taking the glass from my hands, Edward leaned back against the counter on the opposite side of the room. His right hand scratching at his chin.

"Babe, I can only imagine how that would upset you. I can't ever see my father stepping outside of his marriage."

I could tell by the way his words came out that a but was about to be delivered.

"Please understand, I'm completely on your side in this, but..."

I took a deep breath and wondered if he knew something I didn't. Maybe he had heard something from his parents about mine and hadn't had an opportunity to tell me.

"Your parents' marriage really isn't your business. Don't get me wrong I know this hurts like hell, but your father is a grown man. If he wants to have an affair, it's between him and your mother."

As much as I wanted to argue, he was right. The relationship he had with my mother wasn't really my business.

"I just don't understand...I...I mean my mother is no saint, but no one deserves to be cheated on."

Edward shifted his position resting both elbows behind him on the countertop. "I agree with you, Sweetheart, and I can assure you I would never be able to do that to you, but do you know for certain that they are having an affair? I mean there could be a very valid reason for his actions."

I loved this about Edward. He was rational and was able to look at this from a multitude of angels.

"Somehow I don't think so, the way he touched her was too..."

"Loving?" He finished for me. I only nodded my response.

"Well, there is nothing you can do about this tonight, its late and maybe, just maybe, things will look better in the light of day."

Edward insisted I stay with him that night. I sent a text message to Jasper letting him know I wouldn't be home. There was nothing sexual about lying beside Edward. I didn't even bother asking to borrow clothes as I kicked my shoes off and crawled under the covers. Edward asked me in a whisper if I wanted to be left alone or if he could hold me. Holding out my hand to him, he took my fingers and laced his in mine. It was enough for me to just lay beside him, available to me if I needed him, but far enough away that I could be alone with my thoughts. As the sun began to illuminate the sky the next morning, I walked downstairs grabbing my phone and sent my father a text informing him I would be at his office first thing this morning.

Swan, Black, and Mallory, LLC were in gold letters sprawled against the double glass doors. Gary Mallory's daughter, Lauren, still answered the phones and greeted the clients. Her smile was as fake as the veneers her father paid for. Having been thrown out of every apartment she had ever rented and lost more jobs than I can remember, daddy always took her back and gave her the job she swore to never return to. I didn't bother giving her an empty hello, if she could walk in and out of this office as she chose, then so could I. I completely ignored her calling out my name as I passed by her desk continuing down the hall to the last set of double wooden doors at the end.

When I was a little girl, dad would bring me to his office on the days that mom would go to have her hair done. I would crawl into his chair and pretend to be just like him. Somehow the more successful my father became, the less like him I wanted to be. Charlie Swan dealt with personal property law, wills, estate planning and the like. He once told me he loved working for the District Attorney's office after graduating law school. How he worked with people who depended on him, saw people at their lowest and gave his all to help them. I pushed open the door and came face to face with the man who gave me the guidelines on what kind of man I should allow in my life, however with recent events, those guidelines needed to be re-evaluated.

Ignoring my deep set manners, I walked around the room before taking a seat on the couch without waiting for an invitation. Dad's face told me he was more than surprised to see me along with my boldness causing him unease.

"I didn't expect to see you this early."

Leaning forward in my seat, I felt the need to purge myself of these feeling of hurt and betrayal and telling him what a jerk I thought he was being.

"I saw you last night. I saw you with Jane."

Brown eyes that matched mine, silver decorating his hair near his ears, and a face always freshly shaved even on the weekends. I believed my entire life that my father had the answer to every question, but now as we sit staring at each other as the minutes tick by, there are no answers, no pearls of advice, not even a go ask your mother.

He removed his glasses tossing them to the center of his desk, his paperwork long forgotten.

"Bella, do you have any idea how it is to live with someone who hates you?"

I always assumed my parents were on the same team, both having the same agenda and same goals in life.

"Then why do you stay Dad?"

I could have answered him with a simple yes or no, but I honestly didn't want to admit that I knew my mother didn't care for me as a mother should.

"Jane asks me the same thing telling me I should put my happiness first."

This was the father I remembered from my childhood, the one who laughs, smiles, and tells the occasional joke.

"She doesn't push me to do anything I don't want to do, be something I'm not, and she doesn't give a shit about how much money I have or how many properties I own. Just being in her company is enough."

His eyes were downcast with his fingers busy with the edge of his desk.

"Again Dad, why do you stay?"

His eyes flashed to mine, the truth there, the good or the bad, it's there and I want to hear what he has to say, what he has been hiding from us.

"Honestly, I didn't want to see the disappointment in your face when your mother made our business your business. I guess my carousing did just that, making you see me in a negative light."

I nodded, completely understanding where he was coming from. I worked my whole life to keep my parents from ever being disappointed in me.

"Daddy, I'm not here to judge you, hell, I know firsthand how hard it can be to live with mom, but no one deserves this."

My eyes were pleading with him and praying he doesn't shut me down.

"If being with Jane is making you as happy as you claim, then why not just be honest with her and more importantly yourself. Be the man that I know you can be, be the man that I have compared other men to my entire life."

I watched as his face went from pale and pained to content and resolved. Having a conversation with my father was always easy, always level and calm...my mother on the other hand not so much.

"Tell me Bella, when did you get so smart?" His voice joking making the moment lighter.

"I've always been smart, I just got some really great advice lately."

Leaning back in his chair his smile returned; the smile I always loved. "Really? I heard your mother talking about a young man you have been seeing. Is he the one giving this good advice?"

Thinking about Edward, kissing him on the sidewalk, straddling him in his chair, falling asleep holding his hand, but more importantly, being able to run to him when I needed a friend and not needing to separate the friend side from the sexual side.

"He is an amazing man, he was a friend when I needed one."

"Just a friend?"

Shaking my head, while not even trying to hide the smile that thoughts of Edward created. "No, he is so much more than a friend."

"So, how serious are we talking? Are you being careful?"

I thought about laughing, my father was attempting to have the talk with me, the talk that my mother hired a nurse to have with me.

"We are getting to know one another better, he's very open with his feelings for me, but to answer your question, no we haven't..." I motioned with my hand, avoiding the word.

"Well, that's something, I guess. Do I get to meet this...?"

Knowing that my father wasn't on my mother's side anymore, I felt as if I could tell him about Edward. I don't have to worry about him running back and telling her everything I was about to say.

"Daddy, I'm dating Edward Cullen."

I waited for him to show some form of emotion, but he never moved, just smiled.

"Dad?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect to hear...well this...wait a second, I just want to enjoy this for a moment, knowing something your mother doesn't, something that would cause her to have a major heart attack."

This was the side of my dad I had forgotten existed, but now that it has resurfaced, I wanted to hold on to it, keep it in a secret place I could visit as often as I needed, being able to confide in and have the relationship I always wanted.

For the next hour we talked about Jane and Edward. He shared how they had been spending time together for nearly two years, yet swore they hadn't had sex.

"Listen, I need a favor from you?"

I didn't answer waiting to see what he needed.

"I need you to not say anything to your mother or to Jane if you happen to see either of them."

Not that I saw Jane that much, however as fate has a way of making life interesting, I knew she would cross paths with me in the not so distant future because of this conversation alone. Although, his request gave me an idea.

"Dad, I'll make you a deal."

He leaned forward ready and waiting. I knew this would intrigue him with his skills of being a lawyer.

"I'll keep my mouth shut to mom about Jane if you will do something for me."

I waited until I knew his curiosity was greater than his need for my silence. Fully intending to get what was best for everyone.

Three days later...

Getting ready for work in the morning was an exercise in patience when you have one tiny bath and an open floor plan. Jasper would let me shower first as I had more hair to wash. In turn, I would let him dress in the closed bathroom. Today, we were both running behind creating something that resembled a three ring circus. I stepped to the side making us each a piece of toast when the doorbell rang. Jasper came out of the bathroom to see who was there. As I spread a healthy portion of peanut butter, I looked up to see Jasper enter the room holding what looked to be a large manila envelope, a shocked look covering his face. I moved cautiously across the tiny room until I was standing directly beside him. I suspected what was inside the envelope, hoping it would be a fresh start for all parties involved. Jasper started to read out loud.

Dear Jasper,

As an Attorney, it is my job to counsel those who seek my advice. I've always prided myself on giving fair and accurate information. Recently, I found cause to receive advice from an unlikely source. I send this to you as an olive branch if you will. You may chose not to accept, and for that you will have just cause, or you can accept the apology of a foolish old man, one that let things that are not important in life cloud his judgment. Enclosed you will find the bulk of your trust fund, it was promised to you even before you could understand what money really was. It has been yours and I had no right in taking it from you.

Son, if I can leave with one pearl of advice, one quality of being a man that is important, it would be to always be a man of your word, the rest will follow easily.

Jasper was completely speechless. I knew he would take that money and use it to build the business further. Dad was wrong for keeping it, just as he is wrong for stepping out on mom, no matter how wretched she may be. I was proud of my father, the way he showed me that he was indeed the man I needed to judge other men by.

"Bella, can you tell Edward that I'm going to be late this morning? I'm going to the bank before dad changes his mind again." He wasn't looking at me as he scurried to put his shoes on, grab his jacket and was out the door. He didn't even take time to see if I was listening.

Edward was pulling equipment out of a machine he told me was used to heat his instruments so hot that it killed any germs that was left behind. His black long sleeve t-shirt with the company logo sprayed across his back. I couldn't help myself as I crossed the room and carefully wrapping my arms around his middle. I felt him jerk in surprise, but ended up wrapping his around mine.

"Hey, everything ok?" That commandeering voice had returned, although the raspy one he possessed did things to me.

"Everything is great." My voice sounded chipper, causing Edward to turn in my arms. His smile matched mine as he leaned down to kiss me good morning.

"You know, that front door is gonna be locked for at least another half hour." His lips moved to my neck and collarbone, causing my eyes to close and my breathing to hitch. Edward never pushed when it came to intimacy. We had discussed past partners and the fact that I had been on birth control for several years due to irregular cycles.

"And I happen to also know that a certain brother of yours sent me a text message about ten minutes ago letting me know he wouldn't be in until his first client at eleven."

Edward had the ability to multitask, he could carry on a conversation, kiss the life out of me and cause my skin to heat up from his roaming hands.

"Umm, but I have to be at work in fifteen minutes." My voice was laden with nervousness. With Edward's confession that he had been with three women in his past, it didn't surprise him to learn that I was still very much a virgin.

"I can be quick." He teased.

I knew he was kidding. One evening when things got a little overzealous after he moved in to his house, I thought for certain he was going to test the waters, however I should have known that beneath his tough as nails exterior lived the heart of a gentleman. He slowed things down and then informed me that when the time came, it would be a memorial event.

"I do have a reason for coming here this morning." I kissed him quickly, pulling away so that I could get my thoughts together.

"I know, and I like it." He pulled me back and continued to kiss me, causing laughter to rise from my chest.

"No, really, I have something to ask you." His kisses didn't stop as he backed me into the counter, and I could feel his hardening erection press into my stomach.

"Yes, I'll make sure you finish first." His teeth were now nibbling at my neck.

I pushed him away, giggling as I managed to free up some space between us. I knew that if he would just give me a second, I would cure the issue he had brewing inside his Levis.

"Edward, I'm serious, I need to ask you something." I tried to sound annoyed, but I loved when he teased me like this.

"Alright, alright, what is so important?" He held up his arms in surrender.

"Well, first, Jasper actually told me to tell you he was going to be late, but I guess this morning's events really caused him to be confused."

Edward gave me a strange look, but I continued to tell him about my father's letter and the money. His eyes became huge and he coughed before letting me continue.

"So, in lieu of recent events, I was wondering something." Suddenly my shoes looked extremely interesting and I questioned why I thought this was a good idea. Edward cued in on my nervousness and pulled me close to him.

I looked up at him under my lashes, "What would you say to meeting my parents?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

BPOV

"Detective Black, please."

Working so late into the evening yesterday, I accidentally missed the phone call from the federal agent who is handling the case against James Hunter. I was frantically trying to put the final touches to a nursery for a couple, who received the call that the baby they were adopting was on her way into the world. I hugged them both, ushered them out and assured them that the final product would exceed their expectations.

"Detective Black." The gruff, mature voice sounded through the receiver. His voice was clipped as if I was interrupting something important, or that he was as tired this morning as I was.

"Detective, this is Isabella Swan. I'm terribly sorry I missed your call last night. What can I help you with?"

When Edward found out I was working so late, he sent me a text message to stop by the shop. When I arrived, I found the definition of all things manly and sexy. He had converted the tiny break room into a candle lit, intimate dining area, complete with white roses and a bottle of my favorite wine. How fickle is fate when it brings two people together, who under normal circumstances, would have most likely never met? Fusing their hearts together, forming a unique bond that civility cannot break. Edward is the perfect combination of looks, manners, education, and-swooning-brawn. The way he holds not only my body, but my heart and soul in the delicacy of his embrace. By doing such extraordinary gestures such as the one that occurred last night. I traced my finger along the edge of the delicate flower, housed in the discarded bottle of wine we had consumed. He'd presented the single stem along with a kiss that not only left me breathless, but with a need that required my attention before sleep would find me. Pleasing myself had become a regular occurrence since Edward had invaded my world.

"Ah, good morning, Ms. Swan. Yes, I wanted to give you a call and let you know that a preliminary hearing has been set for two weeks from yesterday. You should receive a summons sometime in the next few days."

I knew this was coming. Regular reports on the local news station kept me up to date on the case against Mr. Hunter. My father offered to have one of the members of his team arrive with me when I testified, but I refused. I wasn't the one on trial, I hadn't done anything wrong and I wouldn't present myself as the guilty party in this situation.

"I see...well, thank you so much for informing me."

Glancing at the clock on the wall, I had less than twenty minutes before Edward would arrive.

"Of course, Ms. Swan, feel free to give me a call if you have any questions."

Ending the call, I thought about the irony of this situation. Had a man not broken the law by soliciting my affections, I would have never met the wonderful man that in such a short time has completely taken up residence in my heart. The chances of the two of us meeting, given our family dynamics, would most likely never happened. Yet when he traveled a world away from our circle, in a measure more like a miracle, he was given to me. Chances such as this one don't happen very often or by mistake. Throwing the expectations of my family, more specifically my mother, out the window, I am determined to live this life that had been gifted to me to its fullest.

Three days ago, I called my mother, confirming with her that she didn't have any plans for this afternoon. Her response would be considered brash, but given the source, she was pleased.

"I have someone that I would like you to meet." It was the only detail I would give her. She badgered me for nearly a half hour as to the identity of the person. I stood firm though, I wanted to set the stage for what I had in mind. Edward offered to drive in one of his family's more expensive modes of transpiration, but I declined, opting for something a lot more risque, more suited for the image I wanted my mother to witness.

"Bella, are you sure you don't want me to dress up? It's your family after all. I have a closet full of clothes, with names that would impress your mother and her friends."

Again, he was so wonderful. He cared enough to put himself into a situation, walking into a type of lion's den, that would have made any gladiator turn and run. He was doing this for me and my happiness.

"Edward, I have never once seen you wear anything other than t-shirts and jeans. Well, except for the occasional workout shorts. However, as much as I appreciate your willingness to dress to impress, I want her to meet my Edward." I placed my hand over his heart as I labeled him mine. Edward owned me, every cell and molecule my body possessed was his property.

Growing up, I remember the day we moved into the estate where my mother lives. Once my father's practice took off, the success brought with it a few benefits. I never understood why he kept the downtown apartment we moved from after he built this for her. He would spend several nights back at the apartment, giving the excuse that his meeting ran late and he didn't want to disturb us. Thinking back, it was his solitude. He placed my mother in a home where she could be queen to impress her transparent friends so that they would like her, tolerate her to be exact.

Like a fortress, the heavy decorative iron gates came into view long before the house did. Mother insisted on the illusion, she wanted her visitors to anticipate their first glimpse of her castle. For me, however, it was more like a prison than a fairytale story. Edward shut off the engine, allowing me to press the security call button without needing to shout. You could hear the humming of the camera as it focused in on the image that waited to pass through the gates. There was no mystery as to who was adjusting it for a better look. In a measure that would cause a huff to escape her lips, I removed the helmet Edward had secured before we left his house smiling like a three year old and waving like a fangirl at a meet and greet. With a thud, the gates slowly began to open, the moaning of the metal was soon drowned out by the roar of Edward's engine.

How many hundreds of times I have traveled this very road, journeying to a place I once considered home? Now it was simply a visit, wrapped around the man who is now my solitude, just as the apartment is for my father.

As Edward rounded the final curve, a break in the trees revealed the stone facade of the house and the lone shadow that stood under the awning. Mother never greeted any guests from the front entry, always wanting to make a grand entrance complete with music if it wouldn't have been considered in poor taste, but there she stood in her white linen suit shipped from London or Paris, I had no doubt. Edward pulled to a stop shutting off the engine once again, but stayed seated atop the monster he called a bike.

Standing with pride and assurance, I tapped his shoulder letting him know I would be dismounting this beast. His arm extended in assistance to help me climb off. Once my boot clad feet touched the cobblestone drive, a quick snap of the chin strap and my brown hair was released in a title wave of curls. I placed the helmet on the seat pad, unzipping the leather jacket that Edward had given me after dinner last night. He had me try it on, commenting on how sexy he found me, and increasing the need for the self-love session I participated in.

Her face reminded me of the time I forgot to put sugar in the lemonade I made for my dad. His poor face had contorted so badly when he took a large sip from the glass I gave him.

"Isabella, what is the meaning of this?" She pointed first at the motorcycle, and then at the handsome man who commanded it as she said this.

I turned in the direction of said man smiling as he had already taken off his own helmet, his hands smoothing over his hair that had grown in nicely since his discharge from the military.

"I told you over the phone that I wanted you to meet someone." My voice was just too jubilant. She was making this too easy, allowing me to enjoy this far too much.

"Come on, Honey, come meet my Mommy."

Renee Dwyer Swan had many titles, but 'mommy' was not one she allowed. It was mother or ma'am, but never mommy. Her disdain for the word made me want to say it over and over.

"That's far enough, Isabella." Her arms were now crossed under her surgically enhanced chest. She offered to have mine done when I turned sixteen, but thankfully the surgeon refused until I turned legal age. Then I refused, it had been a battle ever since.

I ignored her instruction, adding fuel to the fire, as I took Edward's hand in mine climbing the stone steps to the throne she had created.

"Young...man." I gasped at the words she chose.

"You need to take that...that...death machine and leave the premises. Isabella, you will wait for me in your room."

Once upon a time I would have lowered my head, shot her a quick, "yes ma'am", and followed her orders. Those days were over though, and in that girl's place, standing on the same steps where I took those orders, swallowed everything down and avoided her wrath, was a new woman. A woman who was in charge of her own destiny and in love with a man who treated her like she was the most valuable thing he owned.

"Are you asking him to leave?" I expected this, prayed she wouldn't disappoint me with her reaction.

"Yes, security will be called if he isn't back on that bike in ten seconds. Isabella, really...what has happened to you? You're a mess...you're...you're wearing jeans and...and leather!"

Her face was so comical, her nose was nearly sticking straight in the air while motioning toward my clothing. Clothing that for the first time in history, I felt good in.

"You're certain he needs to leave? You don't want to offer him a cup of tea? Or a place at the dinner table?"

She ignored my question and placed her phone to her ear, calling the security she had threatened with.

With all of the crime that occurred in the area, security was more of a selling point than actual protection. The sight of the custom golf cart, complete with flashing blue lights that whirled along with the electric motor, and a rain guard made my smile brighten just a little. Mr. Preston was on duty today. He was a retired police chief from a small town not too far from here, and his wife worked as a cook in the home of the Spencer's, a bigger gossip than my mother. What was about to happen here today would be all over the community before we even made it to the gate. Officer Preston pulled the cart so it blocked Edward immediately from leaving. Ridiculous if you ask me as he could just back up and be gone in a flash.

"Mrs. Swan, what seems to be the problem?" He questioned as he adjusted his ball cap. His pepper spray and radio housed in the black utility belt that sagged around his hips.

"Officer Preston, I need you to remove this hooligan from my property. He is trespassing and unwelcome." This was easier than I thought, words meant to embarrass Edward would only ignite the spread of the gossip. Officer Preston turned his attention to a slightly smiling Edward. He was too smart for his own good.

"Sir, can I see some identification?" I didn't expect that, but it was going to make what was about to happen that much sweeter.

"I don't want to know his name, I only want him to leave."

Officer Preston ignored my mother, signaling to Edward he did indeed need to see his identification.

"Ma'am, I have to know who we are escorting off the property so that we can place him on an alert list. If he returns after I escort him off, he can be arrested."

The smirk that appeared on my mother's face was to be short lived. Preston took Edward's driver's license, adjusted his eyeglasses and addressed him with respect.

"Edward Cullen, you are hereby asked to remove yourself from..."

I've never seen my mother do anything quickly, well with the exception of handing her credit card over to a sales lady. However, the moment the officer spoke Edward's name she shouted a firm, "STOP!"

All eyes turned in her direction, "Wait, what did you just say?"

This was my moment. I wouldn't get the opportunity to watch my father ask her for a divorce. To separate her from the life she craved and the reality that her reign was about to end.

"Oh...did I forget to mention I was dating a Cullen?" I placed my hand over my mouth and widened my eyes in mock surprise.

"Well, it must have completely slipped my mind." I turned to see Edward replacing his driver's license into his pocket, a smile forming as he knew this was pure enjoyment for me.

"Doesn't really matter now though, because you've asked him to leave."

"Wait!" The desperation was vibrating in her voice. A complete nightmare being created right before her very eyes.

"For what, Mommy? You've have just asked Edward to leave and that's what we're doing. I wouldn't want to get him arrested knowing his mother would be very upset. Although, I'm not certain she won't be once she finds out you asked him to leave when he was an invited guest by your daughter." Not wanting any real response from her, I turned my attention to officer Preston.

"Thank you so much for your quick response. We will be on our way. Please give your beautiful wife, Carol a hug from me, I do hope she is doing well."

Turning away, I completing ignored my mother calling my name, pleading for me to stop and listen. I straddled the bike wrapping my body around Edward. He gave her a two finger salute and tore out of there as if we had just stolen the bike from her. The feeling of freedom, not only from riding on the back of this monster of a bike, but from the chains that my mother had shackled me with that dominated my every move, my every thought, controlling my every action and reaction.

I can finally place that part of my life behind me, like the distance we were traveling, the memories fading with each passing mile. Squeezing Edward's midsection tighter, I placed all my trust in his skills. I enjoyed every turn and every twist along the back roads. With a final switch of gears, he pulled the bike over to an area that overlooked the sound. Not a word was said as we held each other, gazing over the choppy waters, and just enjoying the moment. The cold ground caused my butt to become numb and I finally relented that I needed to get up and move around.

Attempting to free myself from Edward's caged arms was more of a struggle. He held fast, "Just a second more." He whispered against my temple. His cold fingers found my cheek turning my face towards his.

"I was proud of you today. I know that took a lot of courage." His green eyes telling me he was speaking the truth, his words coming from his heart. His eyes flicked back and forth between mine, searching for something, reassurance, courage, I didn't know. What I did know was that the man who sat silent and gave me the stage to handle the situation as I chose, was my entire world. In a perfect move that completed a perfect day, his lips touched mine, reverent and respectful.

"You are an amazing woman, Bella." His voice was warm against the cold wind from the water.

My smile was involuntary, but his remained serious.

"I love you." His words brought the return of a gentle kiss, his lips confirming what his heart was telling me. The meaning was true, the situation perfect and my response automatic and honest.

"I love you, too."

As the sun took its final dance against the peaks of the water, I embraced the man who had not only rescued me from my dreary life, but gave me hope that something much better was on the horizon.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

BPOV

"Surely you can understand my concern, Mrs. Swan."

Esme Cullen had the voice of an angel, even when she was telling someone something they didn't want to hear. Just as I suspected, the ladies in my mother's neighborhood spread the news of Edward being escorted off the property. When Esme walked through the door of Elizabeth's office before the first cup of coffee had even been poured, I knew this was going to be a day I would not soon forget.

"I have spoken in great length with my son and your daughter for that matter. Everyone's story is the exact same, except for yours."

Edward drove me over to his parent's house, which was actually planned beforehand. Esme was in the developmental stages of getting a group of ladies together for a new campaign she wanted to start. Just like at my mother's home, Esme was waiting on her front steps, only she was smiling and welcoming me with hugs and praises.

"Honestly, Renee, I had you on my short list as chairperson for the committee. You can certainly understand why I will need to remove your name, as this incident shows me exactly the type of person you are."

Last night we sat around Esme's kitchen table where I spoke in great detail about why I did what I did. Sharing with the both of them how good it felt to speak my mind and not what was expected of me.

"Mrs. Swan, he was wearing a five thousand dollar leather jacket. It was not something I bought on the clearance rack at one of your resale shops."

It was a jab, and a good one. Mother's biggest charity was her thrift store on the lower east side. She had never stepped a foot inside the store, but boasted on how it helped the neighborhood.

"Furthermore, the death machine you are referring to is a custom made motorcycle and we won't even speak of the costs. I fail to believe that you would not recognize the maker of that jacket since I know for a fact you were in a bidding war for a handbag with Lauren Mallory last fall."

I remember the event fondly, the same company that made Edward's jacket, released a line of handbags. Only five bags were sold in the US and mother was determined to have one in her collection. When she learned that Lauren was bidding against her, the gloves came off. I don't know particular details, but Lauren owns the bag in question.

"Renee, we can have this conversation for as long as you wish. I can appreciate your explanation of the events that happened, however I cannot be swayed to change my mind as to your place on my team. I refuse to have a member who shows such distaste for a human being, only to turn tale when it's discovered who he is, or more importantly, who his family is. Do not think for one moment I have not heard how you abandoned your son due to his choice in occupation. And ordering your grown daughter to the confines of her room because she showed up on the back of a very expensive motorcycle, instead of the back seat of a Rolls-Royce."

My eyes bugged out my head and my hand covered my mouth. Esme's voice was slightly elevated and I could detect a slight attitude in her tone. It was joyous and yet completely frightening at the same time.

"My daughter?" Esme shouted into the phone, her hand coming to rest on her chest.

"If you would have kept the lines of communication open with your children and not shut them out because they have chosen to avoid the mold you have crafted for them, you would know that my daughter is practically living with your son...the tattoo artist."

After Esme's declaration, the room fell silent and I could tell by the look on her face that the conversation was at a standstill. I could mentally see my mother standing in her ten thousand dollar shoes gasping for air. This was so much better than anything I could have planned myself. Jasper would only be upset that he didn't get to watch our mother fall apart with his own eyes.

"You need to take a minute and do some serious soul searching. Get a handle on the things in your life before it's too late, if it's not already."

Ending the call without the ceremonious bids of farewell, Esme turned her attention to her sister.

"I need a drink." Her admission startled me, it wasn't even ten in the morning yet, but the look of exhaustion and desperation clashed with her plum dress.

"I would too if I had to deal with that vile woman." Elizabeth turned to me, honesty in her eyes, "Sorry, Bella...no offense."

My response came with a genuine smile, "None taken."

I felt the need to return to my quiet desk, have a moment to collect my thoughts, and get my head in the game. As good as it felt to have my mother put in her place, another issue was hovering. The pre-trial for James Hunter starts this afternoon. Dad wanted to go to court with me, but I declined. He was understandably upset until Edward informed him he would be taking me himself...I didn't even try to argue.

Edward arrived just before lunch, insistent on taking Elizabeth and Esme with us. His hand never left my body, whether just holding my hand or touching my shoulder, he kept constant contact. Lunch was quiet on my end. I had never admitted to anyone that I was quite embarrassed to have fallen for James's schemes. I have no defense for why I sought out that web page. I would blame loneliness, but in truth, if I really look within myself, it was most likely wanting to control someone in my life for once.

"Hey, where did you go, Beautiful?"

His words were so soft, replicating the softness of the kiss he placed to the apple of my cheek. I was so lost in my own world, I had forgotten he was sitting beside me.

"Just a trip to stupidville." I responded returning the kiss.

Edward placed money in the black check binder, instructing the waiter to keep the rest. I was taught it was impolite to watch as men took care of things such as this. In a move that can only be described as gaining a little more independence, I slipped a twenty under my unused water glass. If Edward noticed, he never made mention.

The courthouse was swarming with reporters and news crews. Mr. Black stood on the top step of the courthouse with his cell phone pressed to his ear. Edward practically wrapped his body around mine as we climbed the steps, placing a human barrier between myself and the cameras that flashed all around.

Mr. Black ended his call once he laid eyes on me, motioning for us to join him. His grey suit jacket flapped in the breeze, the white hair at his temples shined in the sunlight. I hadn't noticed it before, but his hair was so dark in places that it had a blue hue to it when captured by the rays of the sun.

"Ms. Swan, glad to see you braved this media storm." His hand reached out capturing my right shoulder, placing his body to the areas that Edward didn't have. I felt like the stuffing in an Oreo cookie, the thought gave me reason to smile.

Once behind the massive metal doors of the hundred year old building, Mr. Black noticed some officers were escorting some other prisoners out of the courtroom that stood just inside the doors. I tucked further into Edward's side, feeling intimidated by the men wearing the bright orange jumpsuits, with shackles around their ankles, and handcuffs securing their wrists. Turning my head into his chest, his warm breath flashed over my face as he bent down and stole a kiss.

I've seen hundreds of crime shows, always asking my father if it was like the real thing. He always shrugged and admitted the players were all the same, only the game changes from time to time.

Here I sat alongside the man who had once rescued my letter, now doing the same for me from the same man. Watching and waiting for that man to show his face, to stand accused of his crime. I didn't have to wait long as the officers escorted James Hunter into the courtroom. He didn't look anything like the young man from the photo he sent, not that I thought he would. Somehow, I pictured this massive man, tattooed and pierced, with long greasy hair pulled back in a ponytail. The short and balding man with a beer gut and bushy eyebrows seemed out of place. The man that stood and admitted to being James Hunter looked more like Danny DeVito from one of the Batman movies, than the man who stole from so many. The prosecution and the defense both took turns trying to sway the judge in their favor. Thirty minutes later, the gavel sounded and a smug looking Hunter was released on bail. Edward and I stood up to leave as Mr. Black stepped out to take another call.

Today must have been a busy day for hearings because the hallway outside the courtroom was busy with the next set of men in orange waiting to have their time with the judge. I was about to tell Edward we could go and sit back down when a deep voice to my left spoke my name.

"Isabella?" The movement was quick, so much so, that I don't think Edward even heard the man call my name. I didn't answer the smiling man, whose hands were still in handcuffs. Now I noticed his yellow teeth, chapped lips, the dark marks under his eyes, and the many lines that decorated the area. "If I had a pretty girl like you, I would find something else to do besides testify at this trial."

The stench of his breath left me unable to respond fast enough, but from above me came a response, a response that was filled with warning and anger.

Edward's fingers dug into my shoulder, but I was too shocked to react. "You really gonna do that here? Threaten her like that?"

James never responded as the officers took him away, shoving him down the hall. So much was going on at the same time, I could only catch a small portion of what Edward said into his phone. In the confusion of everything, I didn't even realize he had taken his phone out or had even placed a call.

His final words I actually caught. "Hoorah, motherfucker!" My brain not collecting as I was whisked away from the room and placed into his car.

Since the beginning, Edward and I have spent every possible hour together that being responsible adults allow. He always tried to bribe me to spend the night with him, kissing my neck or using his wandering hands. However, tonight as I washed the final plate and he dried and placed it back in the cabinet, I waited for the groping to begin. When he grabbed his car keys and explained he had an early appointment in the morning, I nodded my head trying to cover my disappointment. The ride back to my apartment was quiet and I wasn't certain if it was due to my repeated decline of his insistence or something, or someone, else.

I tried not to read anything into his mood, after all we are all entitled to be 'off' every once in a while, but as I stared at the shadows on the ceiling my mind refused to shut off. Finally, in an exasperated mood, I tossed the covers off and grabbed my own set of keys.

It was well after one in the morning, the streets between Edward's house and mine were completely empty. I tried to plan what I would do. Would I just crawl into bed with him or do I dare try to make up for all of the refusals I have dished out over the past several months? Edward's house was pitch black, not even a porch light was on. He had given me a key months ago, encouraging me to come and go as I pleased. I reasoned with myself that this was simply an act of taking him up on that generous offer. Pulling around the house, I locked my car and slid my key into the lock of his back patio door. Oddly his alarm wasn't engaged, perhaps he was too tired and simply forgot. Securing the back door, I slipped upstairs removing clothing as I went. The house was so quiet, not even the ticking of a single clock could be heard, and as I rounded the banister I noticed Edward's bedroom door was wide open.

Carefully, I made my way into the room at the end of the hall, my shoes in my hand and my shirt draped over my forearm. I stood stock still as I took in the sight of a perfectly made bed, the owner sadly missing. Reaching over I turned on the light, surely the darkness was playing a trick on my eyes. The light only confirmed that the bed was indeed empty and had not been slept in. Slipping my shirt back on I pulled my phone out of my purse only to see no messages or missed calls. Sadly, when I tried to reach Edward on his phone it went straight to voicemail. After securing the back door once again, this time from the exterior, I sat in my car with my hands resting on the steering wheel, and my attention focused on the doors of his garage. As if to torture myself further, I exited the car and opened the side door of the garage. Standing proudly in the corner, was the same motorcycle we had ridden that day and his car absent.

I watched the sun filter through the clouds as I waited to see Edward pull up to the shop for his early morning appointment, but it never happened. Jasper came strutting up the sidewalk with a smile decorating his face. He looked happy and content. I wouldn't rob that from him. Just because I had the ability to attract the worst in people didn't mean I could share that gift with the world. I knew the one person who I could go to, who would allow me to be in his presence and not ask questions. Today I needed that, I would deal with the aftermath of whatever was left of my relationship with Edward tomorrow.

Taking my keys in hand once again, I powered off my phone and made the six mile journey to my father's house.

I have always loved the condo my father kept downtown. It's quaint and has comfortable furnishings, not to mention, my mother absolutely hated how simple it was. I was taking a huge chance that my father was even still here this morning or that he would be alone. To my knowledge my father had still not presented my mother with divorce papers. My hand reached up, and grasped the ring that ran through the nose of the horse, tapping it against the metal three times. Another thing my mother hated...the lack of a 'proper' door bell.

I was about to turn around and leave when the door opened and my father stood in his suit and tie, a cup of what I assumed was coffee steaming in his hand.

"Sweetheart?" My father's concerned voice called to me, giving me the needed courage to throw on the fake smile that I wanted to hide behind, if only for today, pretend my life was anything but what the evidence was telling me.

"Dad, I know this is completely crazy and I apologize for showing up unannounced."

Dad held out his hand inviting mine to join his, his smile kind and grateful. "This is your home too, you never need a reason to come over."

I remembered when I was six, sitting at the bar in this kitchen, swinging my socked feet back and forth as I watched my mother cook eggs. Once dad started making money, those duties fell to the staff she insisted on hiring. Now I sit in the same chair, a little more worn than before, drinking coffee that my father proudly made for me. Once he closed the door behind us, I spun around and with as much excitement as I could muster begged him to spend the day with me.

"I know you are a very busy man and have more clients to see than hours in the day, but..."

Taking my shoulders in his hands he looked directly in my eyes, he responded with one of the sweetest words any man has ever uttered to me.

"My day can wait. I would be honored to spend time with my little girl."

After a quick call to his secretary to clear his schedule and an even quicker change of clothes, we settled into the sofa that rested beneath the bay window in his study. I loved this room with its abundant light and soft colors. We laughed and spoke of events going on in the city. We decided to attend a street festival that was happening around the corner. Never once did he question me about where Edward was or what he would think. It was just my dad and myself, enjoying the different merchants and the arts and crafts they sold. As we visited the last booth, the rich smell of cooking food caught our attention. It was nearly one in the afternoon and I hadn't had a single thing to eat since last night at dinner. Dad said there was a little diner just up the block and we began to make our way up the street.

The diner was more of a sports bar complete with pool tables and a plethora of television screens covering the walls. I found an empty booth and slid into the seat. The laughter of the men sitting at the bar were telling tales of women and war trying desperately to out tell the guy next to him. I enjoyed people like this, real and genuine souls. The man behind the bar took our request for draft beers and delivered them with a smile. Dad ordered the largest hamburger they had on the menu and I followed with chicken wings.

"To more days with my beautiful girl." My father toasted, holding his glass high. I smiled as I accepted, clinking my glass and then nearly devouring the cold beverage. Dad leaned back, his face told me the quiet and gentle part of our day was about to end. He wasn't a stupid man, he knew I would have a motive for showing up on his doorstep at the crack of dawn. However, a man yelling, "turn it up" from the back of the bar caused both of us to look at the massive television screen hanging behind the bar.

Breaking news flashed across the screen, a man in a suit with a microphone in hand, his lips moving as he motioned to the events that were happening behind him. The barman turned and pointed the remote to the screen and the indicator at the bottom showed the level of the volume increased. A hush came over the bar as the news caster began his own tale.

"Police report that a man was found by hotel staff at approximately eight this morning. His naked body discovered in the bathtub of the room he had rented. The coroner's office reports they have a positive identification on the man and released the name just moments ago, James Hunter, currently awaiting trial for federal extortion charges, has died in an apparent suicide. Again the victim was found by hotel staff early this morning. It appears he ingested large amounts of a household chemical and an empty bottle of sleeping pills was found near his body. Stay tuned to this channel for additional details."

My father picked up his phone and started making calls, talking about autopsies and the grand jury. Reaching into my back pocket, I retrieved my own phone and powered it up, the signals of awaiting messages sounded in repeat succession. All appeared to be from Edward, but the last caught my attention and held it.

Baby, please call me, we need to talk.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Hunter couldn't have made this any easier if he would have walked in front of a speeding car." Rawlings expressed, his fingers flying over his laptop keys and his eyes moving from side to side in sync with the activity on the screen.

I met Rawlings my first day of hell week. I learned quickly that his height had zero to do with his ability especially when, years later, we found ourselves in a particular situation where bullets were flying and all exits were blocked. Rawlings lost the hearing in his left ear, but still managed to carry a man nearly a foot and a half taller and more than sixty pound heavier out of harm's way.

Yesterday, standing in that courthouse, I saw a side of my Bella that I didn't think existed. She was absolutely terrified, a person I didn't recognize. I listened as Hunter taunted her, using his words carefully to lay more fear in her soul. She was my whole world and I refused to let her be afraid of someone as worthless as a man like Hunter. There was no debate within myself, no second guessing my motive. Rawlings vowed that if I ever needed a 'no questions asked' favor he was to be the first guy I called. I reminded him in one single word of his promise, Kosovo, as he barked my name into the phone. His deep, raspy voice, still sounded as if he smoked like a freight train running at top speed.

"According to his medical records, he's been living on borrowed time for a while now. Prison will surely kill him, if he makes it that far."

Rawlings was an expert in just about everything. His ability to hack into computer systems and decipher medical records were paying off for my situation at the moment.

"We can make this look like a suicide, too much of a good thing, whichever is easier to print I guess."

Rawling was rambling, just an outlet for his thoughts, it was the way he worked, too much information stored inside his head not to let some of it come out.

"The medication he takes for his heart condition alone give us more angles that a hexagon."

Rawling continued typing away, his thoughts casting out like lightning bolts. I watched as Emily, his current partner and not surprisingly, his girlfriend, slightly brushed his shoulder with her tiny fingers. She had also served time in the same unit as we had. It was strange to see her tough as nails exterior softening. Fraternization between members of different ranks and in direct commands, was a sure way to find yourself on the wrong side of the judicial desk.

Speaking of judicial, my conversation with Bella's dad, Charlie, did not go as I had planned. I expected him to demand all the facts behind what I planned to do. But as he stood with his arms crossed and soothing sounds of music rose from hidden speakers, I saw the face of a man who loved Bella as much and yet so entirely differently than I did.

"Sir, I know that I will be taking a huge risk in her finding out what I'm about to do, but I have to make the monster go away. I know that if he makes it to trial, he'll be just another number in the game. With the prison system as it is, he stands a greater chance of getting parole. That's a situation that would force Bella to look over her shoulder nearly every second of every day and question every man who passes her on the street. I can't let that happen to her, she deserves more."

Charlie looked at the floor, his hands resting on his dress pant covered hips. "I don't want to know your plans, ignorance is bliss I won't lie to my daughter, not anymore, but you're right, she deserves the best of things that all our money can't buy." He moved to the business side of his desk and picked up his reading glasses, forgotten for a brief moment. "You make certain the son of a bitch doesn't see the light of another day."

Shaking hands with Charlie that night did more than signal the meeting of the minds. It was the beginning of a new relationship, a turn in the road. My plan was set, risking everything, including the future I had planned with Bella. Her safety and reassurance was more important than anything to me, even if she found doubt in me, time would restore her trust.

The plan was simple enough. Hunter had been in jail for a long time, so playing the odds, we went with what was reasonably assumed. Hunter would want a drink and pussy. Emily was able to locate the hotel he was currently calling home, while Rawlings was able to get the specifics about the building. It didn't take much more than a smile and a wink for the girl behind the front desk to tell me what room Hunter was camped out in. With a fake flier slipped under his door and a hundred dollar tip to the bartender to take his break while Rawlings served drinks, the plan was in full swing.

Hunter took the bait like a big mouth bass. Taking one look at Emily and her completely bare thigh, he planted himself at the bar and ordered her a drink. Rawlings poured her a glass of water, while he placed a few drops of a household chemical in the one he handed Hunter. Emily played her part like the fucking pro she is, batting her eyes and rubbing the fucker in the right areas. The slimy fucker didn't even finish his drink before offering her fifty bucks for a blow job and letting him suck her tits Hunter tossed five bucks on the bar as he took a hand full of Emily's ass. I smiled and shook my head, knowing full well the fucker was going to pay for that move. Emily laughed at his jokes and acted as if she was stumbling drunk. Hunter preyed on weakness and Emily wanted him to believe she was vulnerable. The complete opposite of the truth, which was that she more than likely could kick my ass.

Rawlings was a careful motherfucker, he made sure Emily was wired and had constant video surveillance on her, just in case Hunter had a friend. Emily had Hunter order porn on the television, telling him it was to get him in the mood, it was also to set a timeline.

"Get me a beer out of the cooler, will ya, Baby?" Hunter had begun pulling off his clothes as soon as he opened the door, his black socks and stained boxers were all that remained as he tossed himself onto his rumpled and unmade bed. Emily licked her lips and then did as he requested, adding another dose of the chemical Rawlings had earlier.

"Baby, I'm just going to freshen up." Emily told him as she ran her fingernail up his hairy leg. The smug bastard tried to slap her ass, she playfully squealed as if she enjoyed it. Once in the bathroom, Rawlings and I headed for the hotel room. Whisper quiet, Emily opened the door, the sounds of the porn movie echoing in the room. This would play in our favor as it would drown out the conversation that was about to go down. Hunter had his chubby hand wrapped around his dick, stroking it in rhythm with the action that was playing from the television. His eyes did a double take when he noticed the three of us entering the room.

"What the fuck?" Hunter started to rise.

Rawlings shoved him back on the bed causing him to stumble from the effects of the alcohol and the chemicals he had ingested.

"Sit down, Motherfucker." Rawlings' boot replaced his hand, preventing him from rising again. Hunter's eyes were wide and he was gasping for air, like a fish out of water.

"You fucked with the wrong girl, my friend." Emily's voice was still sticky sweet, yet more lethal than a black widow spider.

"Hey, Man, if this is your ole lady..." Hunter didn't get the chance to finish as Rawlings turned his anger back to him.

"First of all you pathetic piece of shit. This," he pointed to Emily. "Is my girl, not a fucking old lady. If you would have learned how to respect women, you wouldn't have to touch your own dick."

With everything that had transpired, he still had his hand secured around his mini me.

"Second, the girl you fucked with, is his girl. You remember him right?" Rawlings motioned with his head in my direction. Hunter's eyes grew wide as he took me in.

"Hey, M-man." I held up my gloved hand, cutting him off, his voice was already slurring from the chemicals that had begun the work we assigned them.

"Save it, Motherfucker. After tonight, she will be safe from the low life predator in you."

Emily had her science experiment set up on the nightstand. She measured and mixed as the conversation continued around her. Even the best toxicology screening in the world would come up negative. The chemicals she was about to give him could be picked up at any corner drug store, harmless if given to anyone else in this room. We were using his prescribed medication as the detonator in the cocktail he was about to enjoy. Emily moved quickly as Rawlings still had his boot planted in the center of Hunter's chest. She shoved what looked like a beer bong in Hunter's mouth, his already slowed reaction caused his body to slump, instead of fight back. She wasn't concerned with his comfort as she filled the tube with the liquid she had mixed, streams of the overage flowing down his chin and neck.

"See you fucking piece of shit. Tomorrow when she wakes up, I'm going to look her in the eye and tell that she can lay her beautiful head down every night for the rest of her life and not worry about you bonding out or getting released early. You will never be able to threaten her like you did today."

Taking the bottle of sleeping pills that Emily had added to the liquid that was filling his belly, the smell of it hitting my nose, knowing the burning sensation that was about to happen inside his gut. I placed the container near his head, making it look like he had tossed the bottle himself. Hunter's eyes had already found their way rolled to the top of their spaces. I didn't even have to touch his veins to know that his heart was about to give out. Emily removed the tube, kept his neck back, making certain he didn't vomit and reverse her hard work. Rawlings cleaned all the evidence of our visit, turned down the volume of the television so that security wouldn't be called until the cleaning crew found him several hours from now, his death a guarantee. Rawlings' final check was to Hunter's carotid. "Welcome to hell, Motherfucker."

I knew Bella had been to my house the second I walked in the darkened door. The code I had assigned her had been used just a few hours ago. I could also smell the faint scent of her perfume still lingering inside. The sun would be up any minute now and I hoped she was still fast asleep, yet deep down I just knew she was as awake as I was, her imagination of why I hadn't been home running like wild fire. I stood a very good chance of losing her. There was a very real threat that she wouldn't accept my explanation, the only explanation I would give her. The exhaustion of my night reared it's ugly head, but I knew that sleep would not be found until I was able to speak with Bella. Just when I was about to head over to her apartment, seeing the relief I so needed, my cell phone indicated a text message. I sent a silent prayer before looking at the screen, my heart sunk as I read the message sent from Charlie.

Good luck, she just showed up. Taking my girl out for the day.

I wasn't surprised when the call I placed to her cell went straight to voicemail or that the repeated messages I sent went unanswered. I also wasn't surprised that just after lunch time, when my exhaustion was at its peak, the sound of the door alarm sounded, a clear sign of my impending doom. I had lit a fire in the fireplace, needing to destroy the gloves and clothes I wore last night. Her shadow announced her arrival, silent and sure. I wouldn't regret what I did, or how I did it. It didn't matter if she slapped the shit out of me and told me to never speak to her again. I loved her enough to always protect her, even if another man got to hold her while she slept at night. I would go to my grave knowing I made the world safer for her.

"A little too warm for a fire don't you think?" The tremble in her voice nearly causing my knees to buckle. Keeping my back in her direction, I watched the last of my jacket falling into ash.

"Depends." Was my honest reply.

I could hear the slap of her hands against the jeans that covered her thighs. "You said you needed to talk, so talk." Her voice now exasperated, I deserved that.

"You came in my house last night." I slowly turned in her direction. Her face told me she had been crying, my heart reached out wanting to join hers, make her pain go away.

"I did, you said you had an early appointment. I couldn't sleep, so I just assumed you would be in bed. I assumed wrong." Her eyes found the contents in the fireplace that were still smoldering in the flames.

"No, my appointment was very early or very late, depending on how you look at it." I added with a shrug of my shoulder.

Then it happened, the single tear that I knew she had been holding escaped down her face. She let it fall, showing me how hurt she was inside.

"Can I ask you where you were?" The tiny voice that was punctured with despair and sadness, caused my heart to desire hers a little more.

"You can ask me anything, I just may not be able to answer you."

The single tear got a partner, this one stained black from her mascara. This time she ended it, wiping it away with the back of her hand, the sniffle of her nose completed the performance.

"Did your appointment involve a woman?"

I wanted to wrap her trembling body in my arms and tell her that I had helped to rid her world of one of it's evil players. Not that she didn't know he was dead anyway, it was all over the news.

"Not in the sense you're thinking of...no."

The room was silent as she just stared at me, her eyes dissecting mine as she searched for the truth. If she looked close enough, she would find that I would always be truthful to her, just not always in words.

Her head dropped as she walked toward the fireplace, avoiding my waiting body and loving arms that yearned for her. The light from the fire danced in her eyes, telling her its secrets, confessing what had really happened.

"This is one of those times when I'm going to have to ignore what my brain is screaming at me. Look past what my eyes tell me and have faith in you, isn't it."

As she finished her statement, she turned in my direction. Cautiously, I closed the space that stood between us, bringing the comfort that both of us desperately needed.

"I will never lie to you, never betray your trust. I just can't put you in danger by telling you everything, but you will always be first in my heart."

Her arms wrapped around my middle and I could physically feel her body slump into my embrace. Releasing the tension she had accumulated over the past twenty-four hours.

"I loved that jacket." She spoke into my chest.

"Eh...it needed replaced, give my mother a reason to shop."

She was silent as she turned her cheek to my chest, watching the flames licking the last of the clothing that was left.

"Thank you." She followed with a tight squeeze to my waist, assuring me that she understood without words what I had done.

"I'll always protect you." I whispered into her hair, praying it was too low for her to actually hear.

"I know, and I love you all the more for it."

Bella would have made the perfect military wife. Living on faith and understanding. Continuing on as if life was normal, even when things were out of control. Going through the motion of carrying on with life, when your heart was longing to be with its other half. Her acceptance only solidified what I already knew, now I needed to make it happen.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Isabella, you have to choose."

This was the hundredth time my mother had presented this very same statement to me in the past several days. I'd become bombarded with my mother's incessant complaints since the not so very pleasant conversation she had had with my father's attorney.

"He humiliated me, Isabella. You can't possibly take the side of a man who caused me such public humiliation."

In recent weeks, my father had begun to change, reverting back to the man he was when he first became an attorney. Morals intact, the drive to be the best he could be, to take on the world and make it a better place. His first mission was to set my mother straight, make her see the world by the light he was currently shining.

Dad knew she had a monthly chair meeting at their country club. He chose that particular meeting to send in a deputy to serve her with divorce papers. Reliable sources stated she had tried to hand them back to the man, demanding he admit he had made a mistake. A tiny piece of me felt bad when it was said she was left crying and alone in the room she once commanded.

"As I have told you a number of times, I'm not taking anyone's side. This is a matter between you and Daddy."

She began to scream at me that he had taken me away from her, turned me against her. I hoped that one day she could come to grips with the truth. Though I doubted it would be anytime soon, especially since Dad had placed the castle he built for her on the market. All of her credit cards had been revoked and she was now living on a stipend set up by the court system. It was what I would call a very reasonable amount, unless you're used to spending money the way she was. Dad assured me she would never be homeless and would have the necessities as long as he was alive.

Dad and I had spent more time together. His living only a few miles from me helped tremendously. He told me that after his divorce was final he would be moving in with Jane. Marriage was not something either of them wanted at the moment, but she made him happy that much was crystal clear, from the color of his face, to the way he now let a little scruff form on his jaw. He smiled more and he most definitely laughed more. He was the daddy I remembered from my childhood. Jane didn't try to push a relationship on me, yet she gave me an open invitation to come by her home anytime. I told her and my father that out of respect for my mother, I would hold off, at least until the ink dried on the final paperwork. My mother may be an evil woman with many hidden agendas and venom running through her veins, but she was still the woman who had given birth to me, without her I wouldn't be here. For that, I would show respect.

Last saturday, my dad had called and requested that Edward and I stop over for dinner. Since the suicide of Mr. Hunter, Edward and my dad had formed a strange bond. It wasn't like best friends or fishing buddies, no it was like fraternity brothers. They seemed to share the same passion for something. What that something was, stumped me. Edward just shrugged his shoulders and said something really lame like, 'its a guy thing'.

Dad stood in his kitchen, a dish towel slung over his left shoulder, dressed in a button down shirt and blue jeans-completely unlike the suit wearing man I grew up with. His hair was a little longer and the smell of his time honored cologne was gone. Another change in my father, he had gone out for the first time ever and chose a cologne for himself. The new smell honestly reminded me of the stuff both Edward and Jasper wore. It would certainly take some getting used to, but like all of the changes in my father, it was a good thing.

I expected to see empty take out containers, but when we walked into the kitchen, the room was alive with boiling pots and vegetables waiting to be chopped. Without waiting for an invitation, I took my place, tending to the steaming pot of cooking pasta. Dad had set the stage with the music from a time long ago. With the Italian menu, Dean Martin sang of love being a kick in the head, it was simple and perfect.

Dad and Edward stood across the kitchen island from one another, beer in each of their dominant hands, speaking like old friends, smiles and nods in attendance. Edward caught my eye and responded with a wink and a silent kiss. This was how it was supposed to be. Ordinary dinners spent sharing our lives, free from the demands that stood waiting outside these four walls.

We plated the food and took places around the small kitchen bar. There was no formal dining room table and no dishes so expensive that they needed insurance just to make an appearance. Just a simple meal with two of the most important men in my world. Dad was telling Edward about the tickets his firm had for an upcoming sports event. He invited him to join him at one of the arenas in the area. Edward thanked him and assured him he would be happy to attend with him.

"Bella, I'm glad you two were able to join me. It's so nice to be able to get together."

I leaned over and kissed my dad's cheek. He was right, this was nice. "I'm glad, too, Daddy. I've missed you and I hope this will continue."

Dad took a drink from his beer, a beverage my mother forbade being in her house, stating that only commoners drank bottled beer. My dad made certain he had one now...every night.

"I do have something I want to speak with you about." Setting his beer down and clasping his hands together, he turned to face me fully.

"The divorce is scheduled to be finalized at the end of the month, so Jane and I have been talking more about what we want to do. We believe that we have made a final decision."

Wiping my lips with my napkin, I gave him my full attention.

"I'm going to be moving into Jane's condo. I want you to know that this house has always been in your name."

I was shocked, I had no idea he had done that.

"You know that with the end of my marriage to your mother comes a new start for me and my relationship with you."

I reached across the granite covering of the kitchen bar, smiles and warm feelings follow as I take his warm hand in mine. Just like when I was a very little girl, his assurance and protection was radiating from his touch. I had once believed that nothing could ever hurt me, as long as my father was near.

"I want to continue to be a presence in your daily life. To be there for you when you need me and even when you don't." His eyes shifted between mine as he motioned for my other hand, which crossed my body without protest.

"I want you to know that everything I do for you is out of love and the need to always protect you."

Something told me his words were more of a confession than an assurance. The odds were against me to ever know the truth. Just like Edward and his involvement with Mr. Hunter's decision to end his life, the truth would be buried with the body.

"The house on the lake is Jasper's and I've already had this same conversation with him." Dad glanced at Edward, who was preoccupied with shoving spaghetti into his mouth. Dad reached into his pants pocket, removed a single key, and placed it on the table beside me. "This key opens the front and back doors, you can move in after the fifth. I'll leave all the furniture if you want or you can do your magic to the place. It's yours after all." I looked at the shiny, metal key, the light from the ceiling reflecting its brilliance. I loved this house, the way the entry doors all arched at the top. How the ceiling seemed to touch the sky. The tiny courtyard that was shared between the neighbors on each side. I loved the colors and the smell, I loved it all.

"T-thank you, Daddy." In this house, I was free to act like a ten year old, hug my father until his face turned blue. Cover his cheeks with kisses and no one would chastise or belittle me. I hugged him so tight that he began to complain of being choked.

I felt a new level of excitement and also a new level of independence. I would change things about this house, make it more personal. I could use dad's current office for a design studio for myself. The thoughts just kept coming. I looked at Edward, expecting his face to reflect the same joy as mine, only to find a look of disbelief and confusion. This house was so much safer than the apartment over the shop, not to mention the amount of room it has in comparison, so it didn't matter what Edward thought, not really.

He owned his own home, a decision I supported fully, even decorating his basement when he asked me to. This was my decision and mine alone. Edward and I weren't married, nor housed the idea of that happening anytime in the immediate future. Not to say I hadn't thought about it or had a vision or two of the day I would wear white for the last time.

Edward jumped up and took charge of cleanup. I took him at his word that he had it all under control, as I ventured upstairs to look around. Inspiration ran through my mind like tiny creatures scurrying around the forest floor. The carpet in the bedroom would have to be removed and replaced. The hardwood floors could use a good sanding and refinishing. A new coat of paint would do wonders, but the bones of the house would stay. Wandering from room to room, I took in places I hadn't been in years, touching door frames and smiling at the positive memories they held.

"Baby?" Edward's silky voice filled my ear, as my eyes were still taking in the small library my father's books currently called home. "You ready to head home?"

"Yes, I'm ready when you are."

Leaving my father's house now that things had changed so dramatically, was difficult. I was free to hug him and tell him over and over how much I loved him. We made plans to have lunch during the week and then the strangest thing happened...my dad hugged Edward. A back slapping, holding back emotions, hug.

As we neared the end of my father's, now my street. It was a left turn to go to my apartment and a right to go to Edward's home. I watched as he turned the wheel in the direction of his house, checking several times to make certain traffic was clear. The street lights illuminated briefly how his left foot was propped up along the inside of the door rim. His left elbow was resting on his erect knee, while his body leaned to his right side, my side. It was the side of him I slept on when I shared a bed with him. The side of him that I tended to walk on as we made our way to wherever we were going.

The soft hum of Edward's car combined with the beat from the radio was a complete contradiction to the angry rock that Edward often had playing overhead in his shop. I didn't know the band or understand any of the lyrics, but it wasn't a long drive and it was after all Edward's vehicle. I did love this particular car, though. The smell of the leather and whatever cleaning product he used to keep it in good condition. Still the best part of being with Edward was the way he holds my hand. His fingers were rough with calluses, yet he unconsciously left only gentle touches on my hand. Sometimes his fingers were still, just being connected sufficient, while other times he was fidgety and played with the tips of my fingers, like he was playing whatever song that was on the radio or inside his head. Tonight he stroked my fingers, long and soft touches that had goose bumps forming on the skin that covered my arm. I wouldn't have dreamed of asking him to stop.

As I readied for bed that night, I took the key from my jeans pocket and placed it on my side of the dresser. It represented so many things to me-independence, pride and a place to really call home. Living in the cobblestone mansion that my mother commanded was never a home. It was a museum in which she housed her collection. Sadly, also displayed, was her polished and shined family, the cracks kept camouflaged with the latest designer clothing and high priced automobiles. To an onlooker, we appeared perfect, but like the cheap chocolate bunnies you buy at Easter, we were empty on the inside and would crumble with the slightest amount of pressure.

"Hey, you seem deep in thought." His husky voice and the signature smell of his tooth paste covered me in a state of euphoria. I snuggled into the ink covered arms that wrapped me in his strength and love. Kissing the inside of his elbow, I slowly turned in his direction. His chest was on full display with his defined muscles and more pieces of his art carefully canvassed on the skin that protected his heart. Tracing my finger up his bare arms, to the scar from the knife wound he received before coming home to Seattle. How close he came to not being alive, not being here in this room, this moment, with me.

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

He didn't allow me to get too down in the 'what ifs' that I can create for myself. Edward knew how I felt about that particular scar. How I couldn't fathom something happening to him.

"Sure..."

The look on his face changed, gone was the gentle look he reserved just for me, sharing it while we held each other most nights. Tonight the look was new, warmer and yet apprehensive. My heart rate quickened as the possibilities were vast. He pulled me toward his massive bed, the covers already pulled back and the pillow in perfect alignment. His military background kept him from having things out of order. It was nice not to have dirty underwear on the floor or tripping over wet towels in the morning.

I loved the feel of Edward's bed. It was like a huge, soft cloud that you could sink into. However, from the look on his face and the dread I felt in my chest, the bed gave me no reprieve. Keeping my hands in his, Edward scooted to the middle, dragging me and my led filled legs with him. Something told me that the person I was entering that bed, would not be the same one that left it.

"So, I wanted to discuss with you something that I have been thinking about for a while now. Even before your father offered you the house, I've been trying to find the best way to approach this."

Edward adjusted his stance, releasing one of my hands and then leaning his half naked body on his free extended arm. I watched the muscles flex as he found a comfortable spot, the sheets giving way to his fidgeting.

"We've been together for a while now and I wanted to know how you would feel about moving our relationship to another level?"

He wasn't talking about sex, I knew this. What I feared he would say was not what I really wanted to discuss, not when things had been going so great.

"I have this great big house, Bella. I don't like the nights when you aren't in this bed beside me."

I swallowed thickly and clenched my teeth, praying for the earth to unleash a massive earthquake, making him forget the question he was about to ask.

"I want you to move in with me, share this house with me."

There it was, the topic we had never touched on. Past lovers, favorite colors and holiday's, but never living arrangements. Holding the silence in the room longer than I should have, I opened my mouth to give him the answer that would make him rethink our relationship. Perhaps rethink where this was really going. Of course, we had been together the recommended number of months and it was normal for him to want to take that particular step. For me though, the thought of the moving in together was never a step I wanted.

"I'm sorry, Edward. Call me old fashioned, but the man I choose to live with will be my husband. So my answer is no."

I searched his face, waiting for the anger and disappointment to come. To feel him jerk his hand away from mine or even play it off as 'no big deal'. He did none of those things. In a move that was just so inherently Edward and equally just...us, he smiled.

"I was hoping you would say that."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

EPOV

"Jasper, you got a minute?"

Growing up, I knew what my parents expected of me; try and do the right things, treat people fairly and bring out the good inside yourself. I also knew about honor, not just from my parents, but from Navy pride. Doing the right thing went beyond just returning too much change given back to you at the checkout. It's one of the reasons I was standing with sweat running down my back, asking to speak with Bella's brother.

A few weeks ago, I was giving a guy a tattoo, it was the name of his late wife. He told me how she begged him to never place her name or picture anywhere on him as she had heard it was bad luck. Now that she had passed, he was making a memorial. He told me of all the good she had done for him, keeping him out of more trouble that he cared to admit and how she loved him, despite his many faults. As he left that afternoon, her high school graduation picture was a permanent reminder of her. That night, as Bella sat beside me watching a rerun of a popular sitcom, I made the decision to live without regret.

"Um, yeah," Jasper answered. "My last client just left and Alice is busy at her store. What can I do for you?"

Jasper straddled his chair, cleaning the space where his clients rested their heads. Earlier in the day one of his customers had questionable hair. Although the guy never scratched his head, we still blasted everything with industrial strength cleanser.

"Well, its about your sister." My voice cracked like it did when I was twelve. My nervousness was ridiculous, I was a former SEAL. I've taken on more men in combat and come out without a single scratch. It made no sense for me to be sweating bullets from a simple conversation. Jasper took my nerves for something else as his eyes took in my shaky appearance.

"Oh, hell no! Tell me you did not get my sister pregnant." His stood up, fists clenched. His posture resembling a cobra ready to strike.

"No...no. I'm...she...isn't pregnant. Hell, I haven't even touched her like that!"

Jasper stayed silent for a few seconds, maybe a minute, either way he eyed me up and down trying to see if I was telling the truth. His sank back down in his seat, his body relaxing back into the leather of his chair. His posture wass still guarded, yet open to discussion.

"So, what is wrong?"

"Who said anything about...?"

"Wait!" Jasper jumped back onto his feet, teeth clenched and his body once again ridged.

"What do you mean you haven't touched her like that? You've been together for what six, eight months?"

I dropped into my own chair, the nerves long gone from my body.

"Ten months, three weeks and six days."

My admission hung in the air like fog on a morning after heavy rain. Jasper's face contorted into an expression of disbelief. My admission causing more confusion than clarity.

"Dude, you're my friend and business partner, but do you really want to hear about your sister...?"

"Why?" His tone threatening, like a knight about to defend a princess' honor. He had been Bella's defender for years, taking the role of brother very seriously.

"Huh?"

Jasper came around the chair, hand at his side, ready to do just as his job description entitled, defend her.

"You said you haven't touched her in that way, its been nearly a year! You're a healthy guy and I know you love my sister, so I ask again...why?"

I rested my arms on my thighs, we were really going to have this conversation. He wouldn't be the first brother I spoke with about their sister. It would be the only conversation, however, where I come out of it with all of my blood still in my body. My junior year of high school, I dated this girl, her brother went to another school and he didn't care for me much and showed me his dislike with his fists.

"Bella isn't the type of girl you 'hook up 'with. She's the type of girl you wait your whole life to meet. You get all the bad dates and girls you will never call back out of the way before you meet her. She's the girl you take home to your mother and grandmother. She is the girl you consider giving up that last ounce of bachelorhood for."

Jasper joined me by mirroring my position. His face was relaxed and his body fluid.

"I haven't touched her sexually, not because I don't want to. Hell, I have an internal battle with myself everyday over my decision not to. But the one thing that holds true and keeps me sane is the fact that when you sister gives any man the gift you can only do once, I want it to be with the best man for the job. I want so badly to be that man. The man who will receive her hand from her father's as he slides that veil back from her face. To be the man who gets to see that look of pure ecstasy on her face on her wedding night. To watch as her belly grows with the love that she shares. To watch those children grow and learn from the sweet spirit that she possesses."

My eyes never left his as I confess my deepest desires and fears. I've asked myself a thousand times, what if I'm not good enough? What if I fail to be the man she thinks I am? Fail to give her everything that she so indisputably deserves."

"And you're talking with me first? I mean...she does have a father."

Speaking with Charlie was the easiest part of this equation. Like the gentleman my mother nurtured, I made an appointment, dressed in a suit and showed up on time. I imagined what it was like to be in his shoes, as this virtual stranger swore up and down that he would always take care of his little girl. Using blind trust as a guide in testifying that no harm would ever come to her. How she would never shed a single tear at his hand. All great selling points, but complete fabrications. I was completely honest with him. I told him not only in words, but in bank documents how I could take care of her financial needs. I swore that I would be the first to admit to Bella when I was wrong, swallow my pride when it was warranted, and be the best man I could be for her. I was going to mess up, make her cry and have her so mad at me that she could spit nails, but I was determined enough to know she was all I wanted and would work hard to keep her my biggest priority.

Charlie had sat back and commended me on my honesty, glad that I hadn't sworn from the hill tops that I would love her forever and allow him to beat my ass if she was unhappy for a single second. Real life is full of sad moments and promises made before God and man can be broken. Charlie more than anyone understood that...he was living it.

"I've made several changes in my affairs, including giving Bella the brownstone I'm living in now. I know you have your own home and you both may decided to live there, but I need to ask you to let her keep this just for her. She needs to have a place she can do with whatever she wants-sell it, rent it or whatever. Just, please, let her have this piece of independence."

With the blessing from both her father and her brother, my plan was set in motion. I was standing inside my bathroom, watching her as she caressed the silver key. To many, it was just a tool used to open locked doors, but to my girl this was the key to her past, to memories that gave her a reason to smile. A place where she could travel and take refuge from the storms of life. I had known Bella's answer before she gave it, she would never place herself in a position where the relationship could dissolve if the parties no longer interested or engaged in a heated fight. Bella needed structure, concrete lines that framed the very foundation of any partnership she ventured into. Cohabiting was not on Bella's radar, nor was it on mine.

"Come with me, please?"

From that word I ever received from her all those months ago, I knew she would change not only me, but my entire world. Her dedication to being the very best person she can, to making sure everyone around her felt comfortable and relaxed. Treating everyone the same, from the homeless that resided on the streets to the highest paid man in her father's office, everyone received a smile and genuine heart felt greetings. There wasn't a single fake bone in her precious body.

"Is something wrong?"

Her voice was trembling, I hated that. Hated that she wass reconsidering her answer, fearing that rejection would cause a butterfly effect, ending our relationship and severing the ties that bound us together.

"I just have something I need to show you."

I tried my best to give her assurance in my words and the warmth of my hand. We rounded the last step and I removed my jacket from where I left it on the banister, I slid my arms in the cold sleeves. Her face was drawn and sad and she was trying so hard to put a smile on her lips. I could feel the fear coming from her. She was thinking this was the end, that I was throwing her out.

Social media is full of moments where a nervous young man shares with the entire world how he gathered up his friends and family to ask the girl in his life to change her last name by taking his. I could have taken one of those ideas and made this special for her. However, I wanted to go back to the way we met. A simple letter given in error, a soldier just trying to get it to the right person.

Opening up the door that lead to my back yard, the evidence of Rawlings hard work stood proud on the freshly cut grass beneath the two massive oak trees that shaded the back of the house. A military issued khaki colored tent was there, looking so out of place in this suburban desert. White lights hung from the tree branches, illuminating the scene that was about to play out. Guiding a very confused Bella, her body leaned away from me, her apprehension deciding for her to move away from this situation. My grip on her hand increased, preventing the retreat she most desperately wanted to do. Ignoring her questions of, 'what is all of this?' and 'what is going on?' I closed the flap behind her, a single cot in the center of the tent, a laptop open but the screen as black as the night that surrounded us. I had saved every single letter she had ever sent me and printed off every email, placing them all together in a bound book. One single letter, however, was carefully placed in an envelope and sealed with hope and a prayer rested on the forgotten keyboard.

"This isn't anything close to what it was like for me when we first met." My minds eye relaying my memories so perfectly, I could almost feel the heat from the intense sun. "That morning all I wanted to do was to sleep for as long as possible, forget for just an hour or two all of the pain and desperation I had to see nearly every day. As I read your letter, that was exactly what happened. For just a little while I was able to focus on something else."

Her bottom lip was trembling, whether from fear or something else, I wasn't certain.

"You became so much more than any friend I have ever had. You've shown me that true love and compassion are still very much alive and well in our society."

Pulling her closer to the cot, I could feel her body trembling with anticipation and worry.

"In that first letter, you sought answers to the situation you found yourself in."

Her eyes locked on the envelope setting alone in the sea of black, random letters adorning the keys used to compose the same in such a unique fashion.

"This time, I need you to help me."

Her eyes snapped to mine, her brow nearly bent in half with overwhelming confusion. My smile the only offering I could give that everything would be all right.

"Read it, please." My words soft as angel wings. The prayer they contained carried to her ears.

Her hands trembled as she slowly retrieved the white paper. Turning it over several times, not a single question left her lips. I watched and waited as my own anxiety increased. Only two possible answers could be given to the words that were scripted on that paper. As a soldier, I've waited on insurgents in some very uncomfortable conditions-heat, stagnant water, and dead animal carcasses to name a few. Yet standing here, surrounded by the smell of the tent, the sounds of the cool Seattle night and the labored breathing of the most beautiful girl in the world, was by far the worst situation I have ever braved. In all of those other situations, I had an out. A way to fight to the death or just walk away and fight another day. This time, she had the ability to give me the response I had dreamed about for weeks or to shatter my heart into pieces that would never mold together again.

Four words, that was all that was written on the page clenched in her fingers. To anyone it would take less than five seconds to read and respond. Yet with an unknown amount of time clicking past, my heart rate increased to unmeasurable speeds as her eyes flicked back and forth over those four words.

As if a ray of light was cast down, sharing its joy in separating the storm clouds, ending the loneliness felt by the pelting of the harsh rain, her smile filled that tent and her words brought peace to a crumbling man.

"Yes."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Tanya and Kate Denali, co-owners and more importantly sisters, jumped at the opportunity to plan what many had termed the wedding of the year. Tanya, being the older of the two at a respectable fifty four years of age, sat behind her antique mahogany desk, a gift from her great-grand-father to his bride on their wedding day. The sisters took loving care of it, with stories of the many letters that had been composed from this very desk. Her reading glasses were resting atop the end of her nose and her bright red lipstick matched the frames. Her tight blonde curls a genetic gift from her father. While Kate battled over fabric swatches, silently deciding that only high end products would even be offered to the local celebrity couple.

"Hmm..." Tanya murmured as she scanned the latest edition of the society pages.

"What?" Kate questioned, dropping the swatch that she had been brainstorming over.

Tanya adjusted her position with a quick glance in Kate's immediate direction. Moving her body to the side, giving accommodations to a nosy sister.

"Seems that sorry bitch finally got what she deserved."

Kate huffed in agreement, as Tanya began to read the page before them.

"Only days after prominent Seattle attorney, Charles Swan, served his wife of nearly twenty five years with divorce papers, a spokesperson for the family announced the engagement of his only daughter, Isabella, to another society mogul, Edward Cullen., son of Dr Carlisle and Esme Cullen. No date was given for the young couple's nuptials. A trusted source reveals Renee Swan was recently escorted out of a high end boutique when her credit card was declined. Reports state the Seattle police were called, however, no arrests have been made at time of printing."

"She deserves to be locked up and the key thrown away." Kate spat, tossing the article on the desk, the passion in her voice emphasized a pain she felt deep inside.

"Be that as it may, we are going to have to deal with her. She's still the mother of the bride." Tanya's response sounded like she had taken a bite of rotten fruit before spitting out quickly, to cover the foul taste.

Kate spun around so fast that her jacket tails slapped against the back of Tanya's chair with a vengeance.

"No. I. Don't!" Each word emphasized and singled out, each given its time in the spot light.

Tanya looked at her sister, confused and frankly, a little worried. Avoiding the mother of the bride while planning such a high profile wedding would be damn near impossible.

"I signed a contract with Charles W. Swan." Kate's finger pounded the article that rested on the desk, her passion growing by ten fold.

"We've built this business from the ground up. If we say that Renee is not allowed to step one foot in this office, then who is going to say one thing about it?"

With gazes directed at one another, the tension in the room peaked. As quickly as it rose, the cackling began and the aggravation was replaced with laughter.

"I love you, Sis." Tanya shoved her sister with her outstretched hand, not really trying to move her, just lighten the mood even further.

"Although, you're not far off the mark. Mr. Swan did messenger over the contract and deposit check. However, if Ms. Swan wants her mother dearest to be an active participant in the planning, we will be accommodating." Tanya tried very hard to use a stern voice as she spoke with Kate. The reality of the situation became too great and the laughter again ensued.

"You know, I would happily have given just about anything to have been shopping at Bergdorfs when the police arrived. I would have recorded the whole thing on my phone and posted it on every social network I could." Kate's voice was that of a teenage girl sharing the latest gossip with her circle of friends.

Tanya, the more mature of the two, was quicker witted to be sure, "You know, Kate, their children will be like little cherubs, with the beauty that each one has."

Kate stopped the thought of more gossip as she considered her sister's statement. No one could argue that the offspring of the Cullens and Swans weren't pleasing to the human eye.

"They do all look like they have been carved out of cream cheese, don't they?" Kate enjoyed this avenue of gossip much more than the idle ramblings of their friends.

"Not to mention how sweet and gentle they will be as adults. That Isabella is an angel here on earth, for certain." Kate added, picking up her swatches again and comparing the different shades she planned to present to the bride they waited for. The perfect sway of the dress dancing in her minds eye.

"Which is the oddest thing if you ask me. How such a sweet creature like her, can come out of the womb of such a sour apple like Renee. Hell, I'd be willing to bet that woman came out and bit the doctor who delivered her." Tanya exaggerated, not wanting Kate to have the upper hand in the conversation.

"Well, I'm not certain of that, but I do know that I would never chase that fine specimen of a man out of my bed." Kate had never confessed to the candle she held for Charles Swan. The man was the equivalent of a perfect gentleman in her eyes.

"Oh, Honey, get in line. I've had to sit through the whispers of many so called friends of that wench tell the tale of how they would strip naked and ride him for all he's worth."

Kate was no stranger to this revelation, she just chose to ignore the comments and focus on the character of the man, and not his hidden...assets. Charles Swan had shown her a great kindness several years ago when she found herself on the wrong end of a business deal that was going bad, quickly. Charlie had stepped in and the severity of the problem seemed to vanish with just a simple phone call. She recalled how he had sat majestically in his chair, his hair perfect, in his custom suit. She had returned to her lonely apartment that evening and relieved the tension within herself with a glass of wine, a hot bath and slick fingers. The image of his tongue as he licked his lips and spoke, helped to bring the finale to a close.

"But you know what I wish?" There was a look of sarcasm on Tanya's porcelain face.

"No, please share."

Tanya spun her chair around, the article forgotten and the lightness of the mood filled the air around them.

"I wish that I could have been there when Charlie found out that Renee was sleeping with his partner, William Black."

Kate abandoned her memory of her self love session from years ago. She too had heard rumors that Renee had been seeking the attention of other men for years. From the gardener to the interior decorator she flew in from Paris, the rumors had been spoken quietly. Renee just never attempted a rebuttal.

"You really think he found out? I mean after all these years and all of her extramarital affairs, he is the one to end things."

Before one could answer the other, the bell sounded, signaling that a customer had arrived. The result of the conversation was placed on hold for more important business. Standing just outside the glass frontage of the mid-city store stood two beautiful women. Esme Cullen, with her classic good taste and strategically placed together appearance, held hands with the new bright shining star in her son's world.

Bella, the ever present quiet beauty, was still trying to pinch herself at the turn of events from that fateful night not so long ago. Esme and Alice could not be contained as the couple shared their happy news the following morning. However, now that the news was out and in the eye of the public, it was anything but a fairy tale wedding. Renee Swan caught wind of the event in the same manner that most of Seattle did-the very article that Tanya had just read. Her phone calls that left Bella sobbing were enough that Charlie changed all of the cell numbers on his plan and threatened Renee with a restraining order if she continued her abuse of their daughter. Edward was ready to slash her tires if the need arose.

"Isabella! Oh, my, you have truly turned into a graceful swan." Kate exclaimed as she opened the secured door and ushered the two women inside.

Tanya reentered the room, champagne glasses and a pot of fresh tea perched and ready for the ladies selection. The sister's had only prayed that the couple would chose their services. Creating a wedding of this scale would secure their bottom line for the remainder of the fiscal year. The Denali's had sworn to do any and everything the bride wished, even if it was dealing with the less than desirable Renee Swan. To have the lovely Esme Cullen in her place was all the permission the two needed to smile genuine smiles and not have the cuts lining the inside of their mouths after a session that would require a lot of tongue and cheek biting on the sisters' part.

"Mrs. Cullen it is certainly a pleasure to see you here today." Kate secured the drapes closed and turned the answering machine on. Nothing shy of the end of the world would interrupt this meeting.

"You must forgive me for not calling ahead, but my attendance today was a last minute decision. I sincerely hope it is not an issue."

Even if Mrs. Cullen's presence would have caused a delay of the start of spring, no one in the room was going to ask her to leave. Tanya and Kate thought of all the future events she may call upon them to help plan if they pulled this off. Bella's thoughts, however, were elsewhere. An event that happened only a few short days ago, after a very heated phone call that ended in her telling her mother to go to hell. What followed was the true reason behind Bella's permanent smile.

Bella tossed her phone aside, as the tears made their angry appearance. She turned quickly, nearly stumbling over one of the boxes Jasper still needed to pick up and take to his new home. She had to get out of there, away from the anguish her mother's words had filled her with. How had the happiest of times taken such a downward spiraling turn? She needed to leave, to find the place where she always felt comfort and security, the place that she would be calling home very soon.

Sitting behind the wheel of her car, not a clue as to how she arrived there she found herself speeding toward Edward's house. With each green light she cleared, every correct turn she made, the anxiety began to find another home. When his street sign came into view, the sniffles began.

Not caring if the car was secure, she flew from the drivers seat and into the back door, the alarm announcing her arrival. She knew where he would be at this late hour. Edward was nothing if not reliable and stable. The sound of the late night news anchor he always watched to wind down for the night, filled the hall. She didn't bother to remove her shoes or care where her keys and purse landed, she jumped into his bed, his arms catching her and pulling her close.

"She called again didn't she?" Edward's husky voice entered the bubble she had created. He reached over and silenced the television, holding her tighter as the sobs returned.

"Let it out, Sweetheart," he instructed, keeping his true remarks to himself.

Edward had a very long and heated conversation with his mother and future mother-in-law the last time Renee had upset Bella. She proclaimed that Bella was an ungrateful child and would drain the Cullen family dry of all their wealth. The words were venomous and he watched in horror as they sank their deadly fangs into Bella's heart. His mother, the lady that she is, wrapped her arm around a shocked and nearly collapsing Bella, whispering something into her ear. He had been too angry to say anything to her as he followed the women out of the room.

"I told her to go to hell, Edward." A whisper came from the beautiful voice of the tiny creature, nestled against his neck, clinging to him as if her life depended on it.

"She said that you would stray when you figure out that I was useless for much of anything."

Her words caught his attention and he turned them both quickly, taking her face in his hands, his green eyes searching her red rimmed ones.

"Not that you need me to tell you how many wonderful things you are, but since that bitch has planted a seed. I'm going to pour my own brand of poison on that seed to make certain it never grows.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met; you are kind even when it is not warranted. You're giving even when you have nothing left to give. You treat people, even the ones who don't deserve it, with respect and decency. You brighten each and every room that you enter and you make every day I get to spend with you a lot better because you're in it."

Edward reached up and wiped a stray tear that was headed for her pillow. He needed to assure her that he would never tire of her, even if she suddenly didn't love him anymore.

"You give me everything I need and then some, regardless of the fact that we have yet to be intimate. When the time comes and we are both ready for that, Baby, it will be amazing and boredom won't even be on the radar."

His eyes assured her that he was telling her nothing but the truth. Edward had the ability to give her the strength to face all of her demons. The mother who had cast her off and any other obstacle she would ever encounter. But first, she had something she needed from him; something that she had been fearful of these past ten months.

"Edward..." her voice trembled, not with fear, but with the promise of what she was about to ask of him. He didn't respond with words, only a soft kiss to her damp cheek.

"I-I need you to..."

"Anything, Bella, anything you need from me, its yours." His words were the key she needed to unlock her courage. Freeing herself from the self imposed shell that she had created, she was ready to experience life in it purest form for the first time.

"Make it go away." She pleaded, not only for the hurt her mother had caused, but the doubt James Hunter had given her. Doubt in her ability to have a normal relationship with a man like Edward. She knew he didn't need any explanation or further instructions on her request. She knew she could stop him at any second and he would continue to love her and keep her safe.

With a final search of her eyes and a lick of his lips, Edward dove in. The heat of his breath sent chills down her arms. His hand took a firmer grip on her face, directing her head in the direction he needed it to go. Finally releasing it, he wrapped his arms around her body pulling her tightly to him.

She could feel him, feel his muscles tighten as he caressed her skin. Opening her mouth to his and wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him impossibly closer as his tongue met her waiting one. Round and round, back and forth, touches sometimes brief and others long and moan causing. She tried to pull back slightly, but Edward was unwilling to break the connection and followed her back into the comfort of the mattress, as he continued to explore her mouth with his pointed tongue.

Warm and rough fingers soon make an appearance along her ribcage, traveling at a easy speed in the direction of her bra covered breast, as his pelvis ground into hers. He was taking her request seriously and the reason for her late night visit was slowly starting to vanish.

Open mouthed kisses lead the way to join the hand that now held one of her newly exposed breast. He pulled back slightly, long enough to remove her shirt and unfasten her bra. Moving her quickly back to the warm sheets created by her body heat, his mission resumed once again. Wet pressure encircle her left nipple, the action causing her to take in a quick breath, yet not allowing her to voice her pleasure. Edward was in control and she was along for the ride. A ride that would take her to a place she had only read about, but never visited, even by herself.

His pelvis was making deliberate and even paths against her center, each pass bringing more pleasure than the one prior. His tongue was buried deep in her mouth, her brain on vacation as his fingers passed over the stitching on the hem of her pants. She felt his hesitation as he closed in on her panty line and in a bold move, reached down and directed him past the silk fabric, to the area of her body that wanted him the most.

With his mouth attached to her neck, Edward pulled his lower body back enough for her to remove her pants and panties. With the material gone she could feel his erection, yet she wanted to feel more. While he continues his assault on her neck, she ventured her right hand down his shoulder, passing over his pecs and finally to the soft cloth of his boxers. Refusing to second guess herself, she dipped her hand inside and took his engorged shaft gently into her hand, stroking first with just her fingertips, then adding more as Edward's moans increased against her neck. Bella circled her thumb over the head as her remaining digits encircled his shaft. Edward smashed his mouth to hers and pushed his tongue inside, giving a preview of what she hoped would happen next.

Pulling his cock out of her hand, Edward lowered himself slowly, kissing a trail all the way to the junction of her thighs. She should have been trembling, frightened of what was about to happen, but there in that room with only the flickering light from the television, Bella caught sight of the platinum ring he had given her just a short time ago. He had promised her forever and placed a sign of that commitment for the world to see that she was the love of his life. With that ring still in her vision, she spread her legs, watching as her future husband locked eyes with her and kissed the tip of her pelvis.

Edward spread her open as the tongue he had explored her mouth with, discovered her hidden treasure. He took his time and only closed his eyes briefly. Bella pulled herself up on her elbows to get a better vantage point. She watched as his tongue played with the swollen nub at the top, while his fingers disappeared in her opening, bringing about a deep, breathy moan. She could feel his calculated motions as he searched for something deep inside her. She gasped when she felt the quiver deep inside her pelvis and knew he found what he was looking for.

Bella wanted to continue watching his tongue as it pleasured her over and over, but the feeling was too great and the sensation caused her to fall on her back and close her eyes, her fingers pulling tightly at the sheets. She knew she was close not only by the tidal wave that was building in her pelvis, but at the wet sounds coming from Edward's tongue and fingers. She had read enough romance novels to know what to expect and she had a general idea of what was happening. Nothing could have prepared her for the overwhelming sensation she felt as her entire body jerked and her spirit seem to float above her. The utopia of it all explained why men and women craved this act so much. No drug could ever replicate this and she was certain she never wanted to share this with anyone else...ever.

"Bella? Honey? Are you with us?"

Esme's voice brought her back to the conversation. She should have been embarrassed at where her mind had been, thinking about how this woman's son had brought her to orgasm two more times that night. How she fell asleep completely naked and wasn't ashamed. How he had never asked her to reciprocate. She hadn't...but she had wanted to.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Just thinking about something I need to finish. Where were we?"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The soft pattering of the slowing falling rain against the window, kept time with the rhythm of her breathing. She had come into the shop just before close, wasting little time as she took her place, straddling my hip and taking my lips hostage. Since the blow out between her and her mother, she had become more comfortable with herself. Gone was the young girl killing herself to make everyone around her happy. Now in her place was a rather headstrong, sexier, and confident woman. One who wore my ring with admiration and pride, yet kept the simple life on her compass. A prime example was how she kissed the life out of me and then turned on all her womanly charms just to get me to take her to the little barbecue place down the street.

She loved to sit down on their wooden benches, eat the free peanuts, and then toss the shells on the floor, laughing as she watched the patrons around her doing the same. It was defying the rules, being a rebel, even if it was expected by the owners. I loved to watch her interact with the wait staff, complimenting them on their appearance or how they pronounced their name. How she would look to me for advice on ordering her food, knowing I would eat anything that she left behind. How erotic it was when she would lick the sauce from her fingers, moaning as the sweet, sticky concoction stimulated her taste buds. Listening to her as she commented on each person who sat around us, sometimes making up stories about what they were doing there. Listening to her talk as she drank her draft beer until she began to slur her words and holding her tightly against me as we left the restaurant. I was always careful not to let her trip and fall from her alcohol intake, but also to let every swinging dick in the place know that she was mine.

After we returned to my house, a place she found herself most nights-our level of intimacy had not raised since that fateful evening-she would waltz up to the entertainment center, take out a stack of movies, and announce that which ever movie landed face up was the one we would watch. As she leaned over to take the winning title off the floor, I joined her and placed my hand over hers, giving my one and only condition. It didn't matter what we watched, as long as it was done from under the covers in my bed.

With the house secured and Bella warm from her shower the movie began to play, yet my attention was consumed by the perfect creature that was residing across my chest. Her leg placed carelessly between mine, the softness of her skin against my much rougher, conditioned exterior. All those years as a SEAL changing more than just my outlook on life. The sweet smell of her freshly washed hair reminded me of the aroma from my mother making fruit pies. The sound of her quiet giggles as the comedy that played out on the screen. How she would hug me tighter when the male actor would do something Bella liked, or in some cases, didn't like. But most of all, the tiny feather like kisses she would give me at random intervals. As pussy as it sounds, all of the little things just made my heart beat faster.

My decision to marry Bella wasn't one that came without question. Although we both grew up in privileged circles, we had vastly different role models. Where my parents seemingly didn't go two seconds without the exchange of 'I love you's', or loving touches, Bella has only witnessed coldness and formality. Marriage of advantage and convenience, instead of for love and honor. My job of showing her everything that love has to offer won't be an easy one. I know this and I'm prepared for many arguments, hurt feelings, and hours of graveling. I'm also prepared for the make up sex...very prepared.

"I have to read the book now." Bella said as she adjusted her arm that rested between us. I waited patiently as she adjusted herself, getting comfortable.

"Shouldn't you have done that first? Before watching the movie?"

The best part of Bella, the part that I craved more than anything, is right before my very eyes. Her smile that brightened even the darkest corner of the world, on display for me and only me.

"Traditionally yes, but I have to see what happens when the train stops and the next movie in the series isn't out yet."

Bella scrambled out of my arms and across the room, her soft bare legs gliding across the darkened room. She carried her iPad everywhere she went, using it to design a room or read one of her many books; it was her constant companion. She slid her finger across the screen, awakening the sleeping tablet, tapped repeatedly, and then with a single victorious laugh, crossed the room again back to my bed. She curled into my side once more and began to read the book she had just purchased.

Leaning closer, I read alongside her for several chapters. We found out that the couple riding the train to the wall were still together, but running from their own people. My day finally caught up to me as I closed my eyes and fell into dream land.

I was walking on a skinny pipe much like the male character in Bella's movie, pulling her behind me. Instead of Bella helping me escape a shrinking room, she was on her knees pulling my belt from the loops that held it against my jeans, her fingers working quickly to free me from my denim confines. Her mouth was so warm and for a moment I swore it was real. Praying to any God that would listen that I didn't wake up, covered in my own jizz. Her actions became fumbled and the image blurred. I could hear her talking, chastising herself for her lack of ability to complete the task. I reached out expecting the image to disappear, however I came contact with the bed sheets that were covering something hard.

I woke up and looked down, only to discover Bella hidden under the camouflage of blankets, her warm hand wrapped around my very stiff cock, wet from what I suspected was her mouth. I pulled back the covers, getting my first glance of a very frustrated Bella. Her lips wet and slightly swollen, her eyes brows furrowed in aggravation. Her tiny hand was still wrapped around my now weeping cock.

"Baby, not that there is an issue, but what are you doing?" My voice sounded slightly amused. There were situations like this when Bella would try something new and then get herself somewhat backed into a corner, not having a clue what she was doing. It was cute, and it made her all the more special.

"I-I..."

Her head lowered as she let out an exasperated breath, a piece of her now dry hair moving from the motion, swaying toward me and then back into her face. I never wanted to make her feel small, like she was nothing in my eyes.

"Hey," I spoke softly, assurance and love my expressed intention. "Look at me."

Her body shifted as she slowly and reluctantly raised her head. I gave her time to swallow her nerves. She was growing into such a self assured person and I don't want anything to deter that.

"I wanted to try it. I figured if I sucked at it, you would just think it was a bad dream and forget about it."

Pulling myself into a seated position, I took her face in my hands. My eyes searched her sad and confused ones.

"Baby, first off, what you were doing was amazing. I was having this dream that you were doing what apparently you really were doing. No guy in their right mind would ever tell his girl that having his dick touched by her is anything other than fantastic." Her hand began to move slowly around the base of my cock, her smile returning.

"And second?" She questioned, her movements not stopping.

"Second, is that you've made me forget what I was going to say." The smile is full throttle, a sight I wanted to see every day.

My eyes never left hers as I placed my left hand over hers, giving her silent but reassuring instructions on how to touch me. Her eyes left mine as they studied her hand moving with mine, up and down, twisting slightly at the tip, giving just a slight squeeze as she descended to the base of my shaft.

Finding her confidence once again, she lowered herself back down until she was again level with my cock. Her movements alone were causing me to twitch, thinking about what may come, what I hoped she is about to do. With a smirk on her beautiful face, she opened her mouth wide, her eyes once again locked with mine. I watched as her tongue extended slowly, grazing the head in soft innocent flicks.

"Take your time, Baby." I lifted my hand to stroke her silky hair, assuring her she was doing everything right.

She ascended again, this time taking just the tip between her lips, eyes focused on my face.

"Mmm..." The vibrations from my chest traveled to my balls, spearing her on as she consumed more and more of my cock. Men are visual creatures and I was certainly no different. Watching my girl as she took larger and large amounts of me into her mouth, caused my brain to fall further and further into a lust filled haze. I decided to let her take complete control and removed my hand from hers before laying back down. I closed my eyes and gave myself over to the pleasure that only my girl could bring.

The feel of her mouth, hot, wet and eager as she started to suck as she went back to the top. Her free hand took my aching balls and began to play with them, sending me further into the zone we all love to visit. Bella, however, made this visit so much better, she always makes everything better.

She wasn't perfect in her movements and I felt the sting of her teeth several times as they hit the underside of my shaft. She could tell that it hurt slightly and she apologized, yet continued. My hands were in her hair in an instinctive reaction to the pleasure she was giving me. I worried that my actions would imply something other than how much I loved what she was currently doing.

"Thats it, Baby, suck the head." My instructions were strangled as I was so close and yet I ached to be closer.

She followed my instructions and with a quick look at her, I could see that her jaw was growing tired. Her down motion was suspended and she was using her hands instead. It didn't matter to me, it all felt incredible and I wanted so badly to shout it out to the world, but that wouldn't happen, this was just between us. My climax was imminent and I needed to move her. I didn't want to come in her mouth, instead I wanted to kiss her until her lips were swollen and she can couldn't breathe. However, in a move that took my breath away, Bella took both of my balls into her warm mouth while her hand continued to stroke my cock. It was unexpected and my complete undoing. I came with a shout of her name and a hard twitch of my body.

That moment, seconds after that release of not only body fluids-but all the chemicals that go with it- where you have barely enough ability to blink your eyes, much less make words come together in a complete sentence, that's exactly where I was. Bella was still resting on her knees, but her bottom lip had begun to tremble. In the quiet of the room, she begins to collect her clothing and what little dignity she can scrape together. My mind is was suddenly screaming at me to say something, to explain to her that if the house caught fire in this very moment, I would burn up it in. I was desperately trying to get my limp body to do something, anything, to make her stop.

"Bella..." I finally managed, my voice laden with exhaustion and contentment, "...wait!"

Her shoulders were hunched until she heard my voice. She slowly turns around, squares her shoulders, and defies the demons that are telling she failed. Determination lit her face as she finally brought her eyes up meet mine.

"Sweetness," I lifted my left hand and motioned for her to come closer. "C'mere."

She moves slowly, like a child who had been caught doing something wrong, prolonging the punishment that was certain to follow. Standing tall yet completely defeated beside the bed, her expression told me everything. With a small nod of my head, I beckoned her closer. She moves, but with reservation.

"Baby, you've gone and sucked out the last of my brain cells."

With those words, that were as lame as some of those Super Bowl commercials, her smile is back and a giggle filled up the room. Now that...the look currently on her face, the pride and the joy...that is my favorite.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The only sound that was heard was the sticky, tacky sound of paint being spread on the wall as I pushed the roller handle up and down. Edward had wanted me to hire a company to paint the house, but I told him I wanted to do it myself. The pain that I would likely feel in my arms later may cause me to question my decision, however the feeling of usefulness and pride were my best form of painkillers.

After learning that the house, my house, had always been mine in more ways than just feelings of comfort and security, I began to plan what I wanted to do with each and every corner. What would add to the warm feel it already had? What upgrades could I use to add convenience and value? Edward's proposal caused such immense joy yet, for a single second, I panicked as to what I would do with this slice of real-estate. A single phone call did more than give me a much needed break from painting the entry way, it gave me the answer to that very issue.

I pulled my phone from my back pocket, not bothering to look at the ID screen. It could be one of only two people, Edward or the Denali sisters. From the formal sound of the deep male voice, I was wrong on both accounts.

"May I speak with Isabella Swan, please?"

Formality had always caused me to stiffen my back a little straighter. The man on the other end caused my muscles to align on their own.

"Yes, this is she. How may I help you?"

Maybe I would get off easy and it would be a salesman or another credit card company offering me a better interest rate.

"Ms. Swan, this is Officer Sam Uley with the Washington State Patrol."

My muscles clenched tighter and my heart leapt into my throat. My left hand found the center of my chest. as I awaited the dreadful news that a call such as this one was sure to deliver.

"Y-yes, Sir. How can I help you?"

"Well, Ma'am, one of my officers responded to a report of suspicious activity in the area around a well known business. When they arrived on the scene they found a couple engaged in lewd behavior. Both were arrested for the activity they were engaging in due to it being in a public place. The female, a Renee Higginbotham gave my officers quite a fight and she was subsequently charged with resisting arrest."

During divorce proceedings, my father had given my mother every single thing she asked for. Her car, one of their vacation homes, and a sizable settlement. He asked for only one thing in return, that his name be removed and her maiden name be returned.

I closed my eyes tightly, my free hand now flat against my forehead. "When you say lewd behavior, Sir, do you mean...?" My eyes peaked open slightly, trying to erase the image of what I feared him to confirm.

"Both, Mrs. Higginbotham and Mr. Black, were found in a sexual position and lacked their clothing."

The mental picture his words left me with were enough to cause my heart rate to stop momentarily. Not for my mother's apparent loss of her senses, but the fact that the only Mr. Black I knew, was my father's partner at his office. Surely this was a different couple.

"Mrs. Higginbotham had a particular part of Mr. Black's anatomy in her mouth."

A smile appeared on my face, there was no way this could be my mother. That particular act, an act I myself had only just begun to explore, was beyond my mother's ability.

"Mrs. Higginbotham asked that you be called instead of her estranged husband, due to the relationship between the two men."

There could be no mistaking it now. My mother, the woman who turned her nose up at most of the world, condemned lady after lady for doing the same thing that she had just been arrested for doing.

"Mr. Uley, how may I assist you with Ms. Higginbotham?" It would take many years of therapy and copious amounts of wine to rid me of the mental images that were now forming in my brain.

"Well, Ms Swan, due to the sensitive nature of the crime and the lack of response from the gentleman she was arrested with, we were hoping you would come down and post her bail."

"Wait, what do you mean the response from Mr. Black?"

William Black had been dad's partner ever since I could remember. Although our families had not been close, due to my mother's distaste for William's wife, Susan, we still shared the same social circles, attended the same parties, and knew the same people.

"Well, when Mrs. Black came to retrieve her husband and she found out that he was discovered with Mrs. Higginbotham..."

"Ms." Bella corrected.

"I'm sorry?"

"Ms. Higginbotham isn't married. She and my father divorced nearly two weeks ago."

The silence on the line was uncomfortable. I could hear the rustle of paper and the beginning of chuckling.

"Um...well, when Mrs. Black found out who her husband was arrested with..." The unease of his voice was no match for the way my skin was crawling as I processed the information I was being given. "...She proceeded to inform her husband that if he attempted to pay a single dime or have one of his junior associates lift a single finger to help his apparent girlfriend, that she would make certain he was buried under the jail."

It took everything I had to keep my laughter inside. Susan Black was not the typical attorney's wife, thus the reason Renee disliked her so much. Susan was an outgoing woman who actually got her hands dirty with her charity work. She had been known to walk the streets in the bitter cold, just to make sure the homeless had coats or mittens. Renee would have created a committee to do the same task.

I thanked the officer, right after asking what would be considered an odd question. "Sir, does the jail have business hours?"

~~~~~~~~~~SSD SSD SSD SSD SSD~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward arrived just after I had cleaned the last of my paint brushes. He molded his body around mine, encasing my tiny form in his larger, stronger one.

"I missed you today." His words finding my ear, as his lips found my neck, nipping and caressing the tender flesh.

"I missed you too, Baby." The edge in my telling him that it had been a bad day. I covered my face with my hand as my body sagged with fatigue.

Edward being the super star fiancee that he was, presented me with a bottle of cold iced tea. The smile on my face was more than any words of thanks I could ever utter. However, he also noticed the pain at the edges of my face, pain that came from more than just a hard days work.

"Talk to me, Bella." He hugged me closer, for his comfort as well as my own. "Tell me what happened."

I refused to let this moment go and allow the harshness of the outside word fill it with negativity. Instead, I removed the cap from the bottle of tea, and in the most unlady like fashion, began to gulp it. Between Edward's warmth and the chill from the dripping condensation, two worlds provided me comfort in completely different arenas. The only noise in the room was provided by a group of passing children, singing a song that both of us had heard many times.

I turned in Edward's direction and placed the now empty bottle on the side table. I found strength in his green eyes, his strong fingers, and his gentle smile. All were features I prayed our children would inherit.

"I need to cancel dinner with you." My fingers fumbled with the hem of his shirt, the ink of his most recent tattoo peeked out. I had been told it was a Latin proverb.

"All right," Edward conceded, releasing me and crossing his arms, making his massive biceps bulge. "What are we doing instead of eating? Because I know you're crazy if you think you're taking care of whatever is bother you on your own."

And so I told him, every detail that I had been given. How I couldn't believe that my mother could treat my father that way. She had betrayed him with a man he trusted and had built a solid business with.

"Bella, you do know who your dad was seeing, correct?" His fingers touched the tip of my chin, bringing my face up to align with his. Green eyes searched my deep brown ones.

"That's different, he wasn't..."

I didn't get to finish as Edward placed a firm kiss to my lips, his arms stopping not only any body movement, but my rambling as well.

"It doesn't matter." His breath brushed against my lips, calming me to the core. "What are you going to do about helping her?"

It was nearly seven the next morning when Edward held my hand as he drove me to the address I was given to post bail for my mother. While sitting on the floor of the room I had been painting that afternoon-surrounded by paint cans and drop cloths, pizza from a delivery guy and beer left behind after my father had moved out-I told Edward about the internal war going on inside me. How I felt this sense of duty to do everything to protect my mother, and yet, how I felt that my mother needed to solve her own issues. Edward gave his own attorney a call, insisting that every man deserved their day in court, regardless of how guilty they may be. They both agreed that a night in jail may be a good reality check for Renee.

The single story brick building held nothing special in its appearance. Patrol cars were parked in neat vertical lines as Edward pulled his car into a space just outside the main doors. With my hand firmly encased in his, he opened the door to the station and we made our way to the information desk. Once we had spoken with the polite woman who was manning the desk, we were asked to have a seat while the paperwork was gathered for Renee's release.

While we waited in the plastic chairs, we listened to the sounds of a phones ringing in the distance, fax machines sending information, and various conversations going on around us. It was however, one particular man standing at the end of the elongated desk that captured my attention. His uniform alone gave me the impression that he was a firefighter. I couldn't help but overhear his conversation with the kind woman who had taken our information earlier.

"So how soon before you have to be out?" The woman behind the desk inquired.

"Less than a month and the wedding is next weekend." The fireman responded.

He went on to say that the news was not easy to deliver to his future bride. It seemed she had lost her mother last year in a car accident and they had already had to postpone the wedding due to the funeral. Now it appears the apartment they had been living in was sold and the new owners weren't interested in keeping the current tenants. I heard his confession of having no place to live and no hope of finding one, as all of their funds were tied up in their wedding and honeymoon.

I rose from the chair, placed three quick taps to Edward's thigh, causing him to release my shoulders he had been holding while sitting beside me. With a deep breath and a tiny prayer, I approached the man.

"I'm terribly sorry to have been eavesdropping, but your conversation was carrying over to where I was sitting." I pointed over my shoulder to where Edward remained seated.

"My name is Isabella Swan." I extended my hand, placed a smile on my face that I hoped would be returned by the man before me. "I think I can help with your housing situation."

For the next thirty minutes, the man, whose name is Alex, and I discussed how I was willing to rent my childhood home to him and his future wife, Maggie, in exchange for him completing the remaining repairs. I would have my father write up an agreement for the couple to lease the house for the next twelve months, any work done to the house would be deducted from the monthly rent payment. A commotion arose from the back, so I quickly excused myself, but not before Alex apologized to Edward as he hugged me in a gesture of thanks.

"Sorry, Man, you have yourself an angel." Alex's was voice full of grateful emotion, the hug was pure gratitude as was the handshake he shared with a laughing Edward.

"It's about God damn time you got here!" A very disheveled Renee stood rubbing her wrists. Her hair looked like she had gone a few rounds with deranged squirrel.

Given the events of the last few months, Renee's words did not surprise me, or Edward for that matter. What was surprising however, was how I took fifty dollars from my back pocket and placed it on the counter in front of my mother.

"Take a cab, catch a city bus, or hitch hike, I don't care! You have learned nothing and I feel sorry for you. If you don't wise up real quick and change who you are, you are going to be alone and have nothing."

I didn't wait for a response as I shook Alex's hand one last time and confirmed the meeting time to sign the lease. I took Edward's hand and exited through same door I had entered with Renee yelling my name and other choice words as the door closed behind me.

As Edward revved the engine, he placed his hand on my inner thigh, squeezed the jean covered skin and winked. "That was fucking hot, Baby."

"Oh, yeah? Just wait until we get married."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 22

EPOV

When I was about five or six, my grandfather Cullen told me to always share my things. This came after my neighbor cried to my mom that I wouldn't share my Tonka truck. He told us about some children who had no toys and some who had too many. How doing something so simple can make such a difference. With me being so young, I couldn't really understand why a little kid didn't have any toys, so I handed over my dump truck.

When I headed off to boot camp, he told me that I was about to fight a war that another man created and to do my best to put an end to it. When I became a SEAL, he laughed and called me an overachiever, but made me promise I would always remember who I was, without the gun on my shoulder. To never lose my compassion and my duty to do the right thing. Last night as I said goodnight to my Bella at our rehearsal dinner, he told me that getting a girl like Bella was the easy part, keeping her would be the challenge. He told me when he and my Grandmother were first married, it was difficult to go from a man who did what he wanted, to a man with a beautiful woman he woke up with every morning. He spoke of having to be careful with her for weeks as she was ignorant of the activities that occurred in the marital bed.

Sleep avoided me after I left Bella's. Lying in the dark, surrounded by her unpacked boxes and wedding gifts, I just couldn't let my mind rest. Being with Bella-not in just the sexual aspect-but being in her presence made me understand what my Grandfather Cullen was preparing me for. Being a protector and a lover shared many of the same skills, but it was my compassion that he was trying to build. Mold me into a man she could come to when she was excited about a new design or complain to about how bad her current period was. A man capable of listening to her as she spoke about both subjects, something I would never understand, yet would be sharing with her. Being married would be more than just making certain she had what she needed, it was giving of myself so that she was happy, even if it meant I had to listen to or do something that was uncomfortable for me.

Bella was getting together with her bridal party and being pampered like the queen she was. Mom had spoken with me about what I was planning to get Bella for a wedding gift, I wanted it to be something that she would appreciate everyday, not just as a box she took out when she was feeling nostalgic. It was actually Rosalie who had given me the inspiration that I needed as she sat at the bar feeding one of the girls a frozen treat. My mind began to click rapidly as I watched the light dance off the facets in her bracelet. Emmett had given it to her when he made it clear to her that she was the only girl he would ever love. She had been speechless of course, Tiffany's blue box will do that, or so I've been told. While Emmett had placed a very beautiful diamond bracelet on Rosalie's wrist, my gift to Bella was a little different. I wanted what I gave her to be a reminder of me and the moments of our life.

Every male in my family had a piece of advice for me, from getting out of trouble to making certain I put the toilet seat down and everything in between. I also received tips about the simple things that were a fast pass guarantee to a trip between the sheets. It was certainly interesting, as they held their drinks in their hands jackets and ties on display, laughing and teasing me about the waiting car that would take me into hiding if I wasn't one hundred percent certain that of what I wanted.

As I watched Bella glide down the aisle, her arm wrapped securely in the crook of her father's arm, the idea of that car took on a new and exciting meaning. I didn't need a piece of paper to tell me that the smile she wore was because of me, or that the tremble that showed in her fingertips was anything but the emotion that was so vast, it was finding any way possible to make it to the surface. With her hand in mine and the veil pulled back to show how beautiful she truly was, I made my promise to her. I gave my word to the girl who had taken my breath away, stole my soul, and formed a new and improved man.

She was an inspiration, pure of heart. Even when she tried to be cruel, she failed and made the person reevaluate who they really were. In the last row, hidden behind one of my father's associates, sat one of those people, watching as she swore the same promise to me.

Renee sat rigid and nearly unrecognizable, her hair always in perfect fashion, was now streaked with grey and unattended white roots. Her clothing, that for years had been the latest fashion, was now from a second hand store, the cut made for the average woman. I knew that Bella would always welcome her, no matter how many years had passed without contact or stories published in the newspaper. Renee was her mother and that was a bond Bella would never sever. It was just another slice of her character that I loved. Renee didn't stay long enough to see her daughter dance back down the aisle. She watched only until the priest instructed me to kiss my new bride, and then quietly snuck out.

Emmett had told me months ago that as soon as the wedding was over and the pictures taken, everyone would want to see the bride. He said that as the groom, you're only an accessory and weren't required for the celebrating. Her friends would squeal over the ring you placed on her hand or question if you have a single relative that they can be introduced to. His advice was simple, grab your wife and tuck her away in the closest closet or bathroom and kiss the shit out of her. It would be the last real moment you have to be alone. As soon as the doors to the sanctuary clicked behind us, I bent over, catching her waist with my shoulder and tossed her into a fireman's carry. Her surprise was expressed with her laughter and giddy squeals, half hearted pleas to be put down. With my target in view, I ran with a bouncing Bella over my shoulder. The church was designed with a room for mothers who had fussy babies to sit in and listen to the activity in the main room. It had two doors, one that lead outside and one that opened beside the front entry. With both doors securely locked, I pounced on my new wife.

Lips collided with unchained passion, want, and need. Images from last night still fresh and needed revisited. Hands with minds of their own, need so all-consuming that the reception was completely forgotten. Her tongue just as sweet as I remembered from last night, giving and commanding. I wanted more, but to take her in this room was out of the question. The next time I made love to my new wife it would be behind closed doors that didn't have nearly a thousand people waiting to congratulate us.

"Thank you..." Her breath hot against my mouth, her voice laced with sex and sin. "...for my bracelet."

Charlie had been given the white box that held her silver charm bracelet before the ceremony. Three charms dangled majestically from its circular band. The first, a charm that resembled a letter, the date of our first correspondence engraved on the back. The second, a SEAL insignia, the eagle grasping the trident, the anchor resting in the middle. Inscribed on the back was the day I left the military and became hers, full time. And third was a replica of her wedding ring, our wedding date on the inside.

"We will commemorate every event with a charm-anniversaries, births of children...everything."

Her face was radiant with happiness, made certain by not just my gift, but the oath I had just taken before our family and friends. I considered, briefly, keeping the fact that her mother was there to myself. However, I reminded myself that I didn't want any significant secrets between us.

"Your mother showed up."

Bellas head leaned down, her forehead making contact with my lips.

"I know, Jane told me she had a long conversation with her. Gave her a new perspective on her need to be here. Jane told her that living with regret is like living with open wounds-they may not hurt you constantly, but they can get infected and cause you more harm than good."

Emmett was correct, once we left our stolen moment, the crowd swarmed and it was in small amounts that I saw my wife. Her friends rushed her off to admire the decor of the room, see new husbands and growing relationships. However. it was my grandfather who came in and took her from my arms. He had tipped the band to play the song that he and my grandmother danced to at their wedding. My father dared me to walk over and take my wife back, but I informed him that I'd rather take on an angry mountain lion than the glint that shown in my grandfather's eye. I had the rest of my life to dance with Bella and create memories that one day I, too, would share with our grandchildren. As the song ended and my grandfather let go of her hand, I watched in awe as she pulled the old man into a hug, whispering words in his ear that made his smile bigger, before ending their time with a kiss to his cheek and another tight hug.

Her smile was genuine and it never left her face. She routinely checked the room, seeking me out-giving me a blown kiss or mouthing that she loved me-assuring me that this was real and that I wouldn't wake up, baking in my hooch, surrounded by sand and bugs. She would be there beside me welcoming a new day and a new challenge. Our love for one another would grow with our devotion to each other.

Bella Cullen may have a career as an interior designer, but she is also one of the best teachers I have ever known. She taught me that by showing kindness, random or planned, your intention may be to make the receivers lives better, but the benefits could change your world.

Remember that the next time an opportunity is given to you, you never know who will be helped more.

The end.


End file.
